Little runner Stiles Stilinski
by TrueBanshee
Summary: I am Alicia hale 16 years old and born in the famous supernatural Beacon hills. Hale you may ask, yes I am derek hales sister and my family died in a fire. My mother told me to run, and that's what I did. Don't blame me, I was 9 and wanted to get away from the screams of my dying family members. 7 years later I'm running back to Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 00 ! prologue

_With watery eyes I look at the burning house in front of me. The screams of my family members filling my ears. I am standing behind a tree hiding so the hunters won't see me. I turn around and start running as my mother told me to do. I run until my legs can't take me anymore. Tears streaming down my face, as I fall down on the ground not knowing where to go._

 _"hey, who are you?" Startled by a new voice I look up and immediately curl up into a little ball afraid of what the young man will do to me._

 _"don't worry, I am a werewolf too," another werewolf? I take a deep breath and smel his scent._

 _He's not lying and with curious brown eyes I look up and see the man smiling at me. I carefully smile back and see that he has nice blue eyes and blond hair._

 _"I am Matt Miller, what's your name?"_

 _should I tell him? Mom said I should never tell my real name, otherwise the hunters would find us. But the hunters already found us and I swear I've never told a stranger my real name. I look at matt and see that he's looking at me now with golden eyes._

 _"I'm Alicia Hale," a slight smile appears on my face._

 _"nice to meet you Alicia, how old are you and where are your parents?" that little smile I had disappeared and water was filling my eyes once again._

 _"I-I'm 9 a-and my parents are dead, hunters killed them," as soon as I say those words, my body starts shaking and tears are streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall._

 _"would you like to come with me? It's getting dark and I think you might be hungry," he holds out his hand that I politely take so I can stand back._

 _"my mom is a great cook and she will be happy to have a girl in the house," Matt says as we walk to his car_.

As I'm running through the woods once again I think back to the time my family died, I became an orphan and found a new family. A family that took me in as one of their own. They took care of me and trained me so one day I would be strong enough to take care of myself. And that day has come.

My long brown hair is bouncing on my back as I sprint to the famous town among the supernatural creatures. Matt told me a rumor that there is a new alpha in Beacon hills. And that new Alpha is supposed to be my brother Derek Hale. I didn't believe it at first, I mean my family died in a fire 7 years ago. But Derek was never in the fire, so I've learned.

I come to a stop as I see the old, burned house in front of me, my house. I carefully walk up to the door which is wide open by the way, and walk, with a little hope that Derek is here, inside. I look around and think about all the good memories that I had here. Like playing hide and seek with Cora, Laura and Derek, and playing catch. We were just normal kids with abnormal abilities.

That little hope I had immediately disappeared when I see no signs of Derek living here or anyone for that matter. I sigh as I walk outside and realize that I have to go back to New York, back to the Millers. As soon as I want to leave I smell werewolf and turn around where now a man around the age of 24 is standing. Derek. He raises his eyebrow as he keeps staring at me not realizing I'm his sister.

"who are you and what are you doing om my property?" he asks me with a threatening voice. I stare back at him with the same expression.

"well the last time I checked, this is my property too." Derek tilts his head in confusion.

"Alicia?" finally realizing that it's me.

and that's when I run to him and jump in his arms and give him a big hug.

I'm home.

disclaimer: characters and story belongs to Jeff davis and MTV. Alica and the millers are mine

 _I'm writing in English because I want to improve my English ( I'm dutch) so if you have any tips, feedback let me know! you can also_ tell me if there are grammer mistakes ofcourse!

what are your first thoughts of the story ?

and what are your first thoughts about Alicia ?

 **This story is also on Whattpad same title, also written by me !**


	2. Chapter 1 Big problem

"I can't believe you're standing in front of me right now," Derek said as he walks me back into the house.

"I thought you died in the fire," a pained expression appeared on his face.

I think back of our family and about my last memory of them. Hands sticking out of the window, crying and begging for help. "mom helped me escape," I said as I look at the black dust on the floor and the walls. It could be the remaining ashes of my parents, cousins or my uncle and aunt. Why in the world would Derek want to live in Beacon hills and in the same house our parents died in. Everything is burned and it doesn't look like someone should live here.

"What are you doing here Derek?" I asked while following Derek into the kitchen. Or what's left of it anyway.

he turns around and looks at me seriously. "I came back to look for the Alpha that killed Laura." Not knowing what to say I look down. Laura was alive all this time? And now she's been killed?! Anger fills my body as I asked the most important question right now, I need to know who killed my oldest sister. "Did you find him?"

Derek's eyes flashed red as he said the next words "yes I killed the alpha, I killed Peter." My blood starts boiling as my eyes flashes gold. Peter killed her?! our own uncle, the one who used to babysit us?

"PETER?!, HE KILLED LAURA?!" I clenched my fists as my claws appear. Blood now dripping on the floor for my claws digging into my skin. _Laura was his niece, how could he do something like that?_

Derek rushes over to me and tries to calm me down. My glowing eyes staring in his as I try to free myself from his tight grip. Which is hard I can tell you, trying to fight an alpha.

"ALICIA!" my eyes immediately turns back to its natural brown color and my claws disappear. Derek stares at me with his red glowing eyes. "I'm sorry" I whimper.

"Peter is dead and we have bigger problems now," Derek says as he takes a step back. I look at him with frowned eyebrows. "bigger problems? Like what?"

"Like I need a pack"

"Derek wait!" does he have to walk so fast, I feel like my legs are going to fall off. Not to mention how tired I am. I haven't slept well the past 3 weeks. Ever since Matt told me about Derek being an Alpha.

"What are you going to do huh?" I asked a little annoyed. "who are you going to turn? You can't just turn anyone!" I stop on the passenger side of Derek's car, nice car, very nice car.

"I might have already changed someone." Derek answers as I open the door and step in the car.

I look had him with frowned eyebrows. "You might have?"

I look up at the building in front of me, Beacon Hills High school. Class must have begun because it's really quiet , otherwise everyone is dead. Derek starts walking towards the door without turning around to see if I follow. I let out a big heavy sigh as I run to catch up with him.

 _knock knock_

We're standing in the boys bathroom, where a Blond, muscular boy is leaning over the sink washing his face.

"Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class. Just give me a second, okay?" blondi says as we walk slowly towards him. "I said give me a frickin' second ! Derek" he yelled as soon as he realizes that it's Derek.

This is the guy Derek wants in his pack? This guy?! He looks like the biggest jerk on this planet, with his perfect styled hair and fancy clothes. Derek pushes him back against the sink

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay ?" Derek asked with a serious expression.

"never better," blondi, whose name happens to be Jackson, tries to say confidently but fails miserably. "And who are you?" I raise my eyebrow at him as I look at him with my arm crossed.

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now."

"Wait - With you ? Me with - With you ? What am I, your little pet ? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." And there he is the serpent underneath. Too bad we can hear your heartbeat, and trust me it's beating fast.

"Is that so?" Derek asks with a smirk. I look in the mirror and see something on the back of his neck, and walk behind him. He jumped slightly when I push his collar down a little, but ignores me as he continues his stupid speech.

"Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay ? So why don't you just back the fu - What is it ? What's happening ?" he asked now worried as Derek walks over to me where I'm still inspecting Jacksons neck.

"Your body is fighting the bite," I answered him as I hear his heartbeat beating even faster. He should watch out before his heart bursts out of his chest. On the other side, wouldn't be so bad would it?

"why?" Jackson asked. I look at Derek curious for the answer myself.

"I don't know," Derek mutters

"What does it mean ? What does it mean ?!" I hear Jackson faintly scream as Derek drags me out of the school and back in his car.

Why isn't his body healing like it should? The bite turns you or kills you and he doesn't look dead to me and he isn't a werewolf. So what is he? I look at Derek as he drives off with a distant look on his face.

"I'm gonna drop you off at the mall so you can shop some clothes," Derek says as he shoots a quick glance at me. Shopping? Okay, that doesn't sound so bad, I left most of my clothes in New York with the thought I would be back soon. But that was before I had the prove Derek was really alive and the alpha.

"Also you need to have something to wear on the big day tomorrow." Wait! What big day? Derek just looks at me with an evil smirk. "you're first day of school"

WHAT?! He can not be serious. "I hate school," I whimper.

As soon as I get home I drop my bags to the ground and jump on the couch. Gosh shopping is exhausting even for a werewolf.

"Finally, did it had to take so long?" Derek asked a little grumpy. Well, that's not my fault.

"Well, I'm sorry grumpy cat. Didn't know I had a curfew," I crossed my arms as I lay my feet on the table in front of me. they hurt so much.

"We have to go, hunters are hunting in the woods and we have to find them," yeah sure why not, hunters are hunting werewolfs, we are werewolf, but hey let's ask if they want to eat dinner with us.

"Hunters are in the woods and we're gonna look for them. And why should we look for hunters?" I asked still not getting why we're running through the woods right now.

"Because the hunters are the Argents and I know that Scott will be there too, because that's how ignorant he is." Scott? Who the hell is Scott?

soon enough I see what Derek meant. A boy with brown hair is running to a werewolf who's hanging upside down, omega. Derek catches the boy, I assume it's Scott, and drags him behind a tree.

"Wait ! Stop ! What are you doing ? I can help him," he said as he tries to escape from Derek's grip. Yeah won't work buddy, I've already tried that.

"They're already here," I turn around and stand behind Scott.

"I can help him !" Scott yells. Jeez shut up before we will be hanging there. And they won't just hit us like a piñata.

"Quiet !" Derek quietly yells.

"Who are you ? What are you doing here ?" I hear a man say, who I recognize as Chris Argent, to the omega. Mom warned us about the Argents when we were kids. They have a motto, we hunt those who hunt us. And consider they think my entire family killed someone, they killed us.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear," I hear the omega say.

"You're not from here, are you ? Are you ?!" Chris steps forward. His sister killed our family I still see her in front of the house laughing. I still don't know how she found out about us though.

"No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." Nice try, but you and I both know you're not gonna survive.

"Gentlemen ! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught ?" and older man speaks up.

"An Omega," Chris answered.

"The lone wolf ! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own," the old man said as he picks up a sword and cuts the werewolf in half.

I look down, disgusted of what they just did. And by the only half omega dangling in the air.

"Look. Look. Look at them ! You see what they do ? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together," Derek said with a stern voice.

"What are they doing ?" Scott finally realizing that the Argents are not who he thought they were. What is Scott doing with the Argents anyway.

"Declaring war," I said. Scott jumps slightly with the sound of my voice, just realizing that I'm standing behind him. Jeeez, am I invisible or something?!

"We have a code," Chris said to the old man.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening ? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all,"

His daughter? Kate? Is he talking about Kate? "oh no," I whisper.

Gerard Argent is in town.

 _Again I do not own Teen wolf!_

 _so what are your thoughts of this chapter? and of the fact that Derek didn't ask her where she was all this time?_

 _I hope you guys like it. and if you do please leave a comment (Feedback is welcome), and vote!_

 _This story is also on Wattpad !_


	3. Chapter 2 new beta

Standing in front of the mirror I look at the outfit I chose to wear today, black jeans, a dark red tank top, black leather jacket (runs in the family), black boots and a dark red beanie. I hate school but you always have to leave a good impression. Who knows how many good looking guys are at that school.

Last night when we came back from our night event, thanks Scott, I went straight to bed. I heard Derek talking to someone else before they ran off, but I was too tired to stand back up to see who that person was and to ask what they were doing.

"Are you ready," I turn around to see my brother standing in the doorway.

I walked out of my room letting out a big sigh. "Always."

I open the doors of the school as everyone stops and starts staring at me. Great being the new kid in school. I give them the famous Hale glare and everyone rushes back to what they were doing. Basically just running around trying not to be late for class.

Before I get the chance to go to the front office to get my schedule and my locker number, combo everyone starts staring at me again. Seriously people?! I like the attention but not the creepy looks.

I turn around when I see they are not staring at me but at 2 girls standing behind girl with strawberry blond hair looks at the crowd of students like she has no idea what to do next. I look with raised eyebrows at the other girl, the one with gorgeous brown waves. There's nothing special about them, why is everyone staring.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." The brown haired girl whispers in the strawberry blonds ear.

That seems to give her some confidents. She takes a deep breath, straitens her shoulders and with an attitude like she owns the place she walks away from the still staring crowd, the other girl following.

"hey! Can you please tell me where I can pick up my schedule?" I ask while walking towards the 2 girls.

Strawberry blond is looking me up and down, like she's deciding if my outfit is good enough.

"yes we do. C'mon we will walk you there," the other girl says smiling.

"I'm Allison and this is Lydia. Don't mind my friend, she always does that," talking about Lydia's very obvious judging.

"I'm Alicia, nice to meet you," I introduce myself while walking to the front office.

"And I love your outfit, which means you are now my new best friend," Lydia says finally looking me in the eyes.

"It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was." I hear Scott say to a boy with a buzz cut as Allison, Lydia and I take a seat on the bleachers to watch a lacrosse practice. I don't understand lacrosse, never have never will. Derek use to play, but I was too young to come to his games.

"What if you can get him one - on - one? Would that help?" buzz cut replies. Scott seems to thinks before he agrees. _why does he need to now this certain scent?_

"Okay. I think I got an idea," buzz cut runs to coach, well stumbles to coach. It's kinda cute . _Did I just seriously think that ?_

I look around the field as I notice jackass aka Jackson in a lacrosse uniform talking to an other player. Of course mr. asshole is on the team.

When I look at the field I see the players lining up. Coach throws the ball at the first player who shoots it to the goal where Scott is standing. But instead of catching the ball Scott runs to the player and tackles him to the ground. _What the hell?!_

"Let me help you up," I hear Scott say as he helps the guy stand up.

"McCall!" coach walks over to Scott, with a confused expression.

"Yeah?"

"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal." Coach says like he's talking to a child.

"Yes, coach." I watch Scott running back to the goal. _Scott what are you doing?!_

"Let's try it again." Coach blows his whistle and the next player takes a shot at throwing the ball in the goal. But again, Scott's running out of the goal and tackles the guy. I watch as he sniffs him? This is getting weirder and weirder.

"McCall! The position's goal keeper. Not goal abandoner." Coach yells now furious at Scott for leaving the goal every time.

And also with the next players he comes out of the goal, tackles them to the ground and sniffs them. Okay this is it, first he goes after hunters and then he tackles people and starts sniffing them. I know you're a new werewolf but you don't have to act like a dumb dog?!

"What is Scott doing?" I ask no one in particular.

"I've no idea," Allison replied also confused.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" ohh he's past furious now.

Next one Jackass, I hope Scott hits him hard. "Uh, coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm gonna... I'm gonna sit this one out." Ughh what a baby, why in the world did Derek chose him?!

I look at the next player with narrow eyes, werewolf. So that's what Scott was looking for. And with a very determined look the 2 guys attack each other, and even from a distant I see Scott eyes glow yellow.

as soon as his eyes turn back, cops are walking on the field. "Don't tell them. Please don't tell them." Isaac whispers to Scott as one of the police officers are calling him over.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered," I hear Scott say to buzz cut as I walked over to them.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" buzz cut asks Scott seriously, as the sheriff takes the new beta with him.

"I'm not sure, why?" oh Scott you're so not ready to be a werewolf.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Buzz cut says astonished as to why Scott still doesn't understand the problem.

"Like, overnight?" omg Scott 24 hours! That includes the night.

"During the full moon," I say as I'm standing in front of the two.

Buzz cut narrows his eyes at me. "Why do you know about the full moon? And who the hell are you?" not pleased with the fact there's another person knowing about werewolf.

"Alicia," Scott answers the now confused boy. "Alicia Hale"

"Hale?! As in Derek Hale?!" not a big fan I guess.

A smirk appears on my face. "as in Derek's sister."

I watch as his jaw falls open, but before he can say something else Scott interrupts our little conversation. "How good are these holding cells at holding people?"

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good." Buzz cut, who does look cute btw, says now ignoring me.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scotts looking at me thinking the same thing. He's going to kill everyone if he doesn't get out.

"Yeah?"

"He does." and with the knowledge the young beta is going to kill everyone if we don't get him out. We leave the lacrosse field and head to chemistry. Another thing I hate.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott whispers as I go sit at the table in front of him and Stiles.

"I don't know Derek didn't told me," wondering why he didn't told me he turned someone else. Actually, now that I think about it he hasn't told me anything. Well, he told me about Scott and Jackson but that's it.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving," Stiles has a point. Teenagers do have a better chance in surviving because most of the time they are perfectly healthy.

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" I ask turning around to face Stiles and Scott.

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness. Wait. Danny. Where's Jackson?" Stiles now facing a handsome boy, but obviously gay.

Danny looked up from his book. "In the principal's office talking to your dad,"

With a confused look I stare at Danny "What? Why?"

Stiles also not getting why his dad, the sheriff, wants to talk with Jackson. "What has Jackson to do with the murder on Isaac's father ?"

Danny sighs not wanting to talk to us "Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac."

"He's a witness," I whisper as Stiles turns around to face Scott and I. "We gotta get to the principal's office."

"How?" Scott asks, but I already see Stiles folding up a piece of paper.

I turn around as out teacher stand in front of the board. "Everyone please turn to page 73" the white ball flying to the back of his head hitting him.

"Who in the hell did that?" Stiles and Scott both point to each other. _idiots._

As I walk out of my last class I see Scott running down the hallway. _Oh boy what now?_ I think as I sprint right after him. Once I see that Scott has stopped I also see why he was running. Isaac is in the police car looking at us with a pleading look.

"we have to get him out of jail." I say to Scott as we turn around. But before we can even take a step I see my brothers car come to a halt. Not so quietly I should mention. _Show off._

"Get in," Derek says to the both of us. I walk toward the car knowing we can't argue with Derek but Scott's not following.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott point to the direction Isaac took off.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me," I step in the backseat waiting for Scott to step in as well.

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up," nope, won't work.

"Not when they do a real search of the house," I lean on Derek's seat wondering what he means. If Isaac didn't kill his father than who or more importantly what did?

"What do you mean?" Scott now realizing that a lawyer won't work.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse," Derek opens the door of the passenger seat for Scott to get in. let's have a search party.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" I ask Derek as we walk into Isaacs house.

Derek looks at me and sighs "I don't know yet."

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott now asks as we walk further in the house. Everything seems normal, aside from the shattered glass on the floor.

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell," _pain, fear, anger that's what I feel. I'm starting to feel sorry for Isaac., eventhough I don't know him_

"You saw the lacrosse thing today," Scott comes to a halt a little embarressed. I chuckle slightly as I remember the sniffing.

"Yeah." Derek said with a sigh not so happy with it.

"Did it look that bad?" Derek places his hand on Scott shoulder.

"It was terrible, you looked like a drug addict," I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"You wanna learn? Let's start now," Derek opens a door to what seems like it's leading to the basement.

"What's down there?" Scott's walks down the stairs. The emotions that are left behind increasing.

"Motive," I walk past Derek down the stairs to see what Isaac has been through.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked looking at all the items in here. An creepy doll on a chair for example, I would be afraid to if that thing was in my house.

"Follow your senses," we walk further as I notice the scratch marks on the floor.

"What happened down here?" Scott asks now noticing it too.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression," we follow the marks to a, what looks like a box big enough for a body to fit in. I look at the big lock.

"Open it." _Gosh_. Scott and I jump a little at Derek now standing next to us shining the flashlight in our face.

More scratch marks, actually the entire box is filled with scratch marks. no wonder this whole place smells like fear. How can a father do this to his own child?!

"This is why he said yes to you? " Scott asked a little more understanding why Isaac wanted the bite.

"Everyone wants power," I said thinking about how much Isaac has suffered. This was a way he could be stronger and faster.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves," Scotts tells Derek with a stern look.

"I can if they're willing," an alpha needs a pack to be stronger, he needs a pack to survive as an alpha.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and he still asked," Derek said trying to make it clear to Scott.

"Then he's an idiot!" Scott rants on.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter! Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon," wow wow wait a minute

"you're dating an argent? " I ask with a are-you-serious look.

"yeah, and you are friends with Allison! I saw you sitting next to her and Lydia so don't get mad at me!" Allison, an Argent?! _C'mon I like her_. _Why does she has to be an Argent?!_ Derek look at me with raised eyebrows. I shrug and look down, knowing I get a lecture later.

"If I'm with you, I lose her," Scott says knowing he would never wanna lose Allison.

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that," Derek says not approving of the decision Scott made and takes my arm to get out of the basement.

"Wait," we turn around as Scott continues "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

I raise my eyebrow, "Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent."

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk," Stiles explained as we're sitting in his car in front of the police station.

Derek nodded "I'll distract her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... You? You're not going in there," _why can't Derek go in there?_ Stiles grabs Derek by his jacket preventing fim from getting out of the blue jeep. Derek glares at Stiles' hand on his shoulder and then gives him the famous Hale glare. "I'm taking my hand off," he mumbled taking his hand of Derek's shoulder. I chuckle, Works every time.

"I was exonerated," Derek nodded.

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles pointed out. And who's fault is that? Derek already mentioned that Stiles and Scott got him arrested a few times.

"An innocent person," I argued.

"An... him? Yeah, right!" he scoffed turning around to face me. I raise my eyebrow making Stiles sigh in defeat knowing he can't win this. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her," Derek replied getting tired of Stiles.

"Uh... Huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh ," Stiles scrunches up his nose.

"oh I don't know, by talking to her. You now flirt with her," Derek nodded in agreement.

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample, what are you gonna open with" Derek getting more irritated he rose his eyebrow. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles proposed hating this idea even more.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face," Derek smirked knowing that Stiles knows he's not bluffing.

"Okay! Derek you go talk to her, use all your charms. I go with Stiles to get Isaac out," they both stare at me, _do I have something on my face?_ "What? GO!"

"Good evening, how can I help... you?" I hear the deputy say as Stiles and I sneak in the station.

"Hi, m, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone..." Derek says with a smirk.

"Like me?" the deputy looks down.

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Oh Derek so cheesy.

I see Derek motioning us to get going. Stiles grabs my hand and we walk towards the place where the keys are, still a bit shocked with the fact Stiles is holding my hand.

"the key isn't here," he whispers

"Stiles wait," holding him back as he wants to turn around the corner into the hallway. "Someone's coming," and as soon as I say that a deputy walks in the hallway holding a needle.

"oh no," I whisper as I see the arrow in his leg. But that doesn't hold him from attacking Stiles and putting his hand over Stiles' mouth.

My eyes flash gold as I'm getting ready to attack. "One movie and I break his neck," de deputy said threating. Normally I would just attack but I don't want Stiles to get hurt. So I just follow.

As we come close to Isaacs cell I see a fire alarm, and as soon as it's in my reach I pull it and a loud noise filled the station. Hopefully Derek understands that he needs to come now.

The deputy throws Stiles on the ground and stares at the open door of Isaacs cell. But before we can even turn around, the deputy gets shoved by a very angry Isaac now fully transformed. A fight erupts and the deputy gets pushed against the wall his head slammed into the concrete getting him unconscious.

Isaac turns around towards Stiles and I ready to attack. I step in front of Stiles my claws and fangs out. but before either of us can do something Derek steps in in werewolf form, red eyes looking at Isaac and howls like only an alpha can. Isaac immediately cowers in the corner, shaking as I fall to the ground impressed by my alpha.

"how did you do that?" Stiles asked looking impressed at Derek.

"I'm the alpha."

hey guys! it's Friday so a new update is online (also on wattpad)

so what do you think of Alicia and Stiles based on this chapter? and what are your expectations?

please let me now and thanks for reading!

xxxxX


	4. Chapter 3 What the holy hell!

So after the incident at the police station where Stiles and I got lectured by his dad, the sheriff, Stiles decided that he should give me a ride back home. So that's where I am right now, in the old blue jeep. Derek and Isaac sprinted off before the cops barged in, confused seeing the hunter unconscious on the ground. Of course it didn't look good for Stiles and I consider we were standing right next to him. So we had to explain to Stiles' dad that we had nothing to with the unconscious hunter and the fire alarm. Well, we had something to do with the fire alarm but he didn't need to know that.

"Stiles, you don't have to drive me home. I can run," Stiles looked at me with raised eyebrows. "I won't kill anyone , I can control my wolf side even on a full moon." Mom taught us to control it so we wouldn't kill everyone that crosses our path. I just have a little problem contain it when I'm really pissed at someone or something, but I like to blame it on that person or thing.

"I know you won't kill someone, but a pretty girl should never walk alone on the streets when it's dark." Aww that's so sweet. Wait, did he just called me pretty?! No, I probably just heard it wrong.

"Thanks Stiles," I gave him a slight smile which he returns. Before I know it we arrive at my house. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then," I say as I step out of his car.

"See you tomorrow," and with that he drives off. I turn around and let out a big sigh, knowing that Derek hasn't forgotten about the whole Allison thing.

As I walk inside the house I hear chains rattling in the basement knowing Isaac must've lost it again. "Derek you down here?" I asked walking down the stairs seeing that it's indeed Isaac who's making the noise.

"Yeah I'm here," I walked further in the basement avoiding Isaac and walk towards Derek who's sitting on a chair with a frown on his face .

"Look, I'm not gonna lecture you about the whole Allison thing. But please be careful, you know what her family does and what she will do," I smile at Derek knowing what he thinks. He lost his entire family thanks to the Argents, he just doesn't want to lose his little sister who he just got back.

"Before I forget, Isaac lives with us for now on."

The next morning I was standing next to a bouncing Stiles in the gym watching Scott and Allison climb the rock wall. I love gym, it's something I'm really good at and I like coach. Not in a weird way, he just likes to make fun of people and I think that's funny.

"Stiles, stop the bouncing. It's very nerve-wracking," I turned to Stiles as he abruptly stops bouncing.

"Sorry I just really wanna do it, and what are Allison and Scott taking so long. You would expect more from a Hunter and a werewolf," I rolled my eyes at him and turn back to the wall where I see Allison kick Scotts foot and with a loud smack he falls on the ground.

Everyone erupts in laughter including coach. "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy," and this ladies and gentlemen is why I like coach.

"Right? All right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall." Stiles practically runs towards the wall while Erica looks like she's going to faint any minute. So this is Erica? Derek said he wanted to add an other beta to his pack and that here name is Erica. I study her up and down and sigh. Smart Derek, turning teens into werewolves who have more problems than the people in Eichen house.

Not even half- way up the wall Erica starts to shake which remind me of what Isaac said to Derek the other night. She's epileptic. "Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked not knowing what to do with her.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out," Lydia said with a sassy tone. "I'm fine." I heard Erica say

This is not going to end well if she stays up there. "Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic," I tell him.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get - Erica, y - you're fine. Just - Just kick off from the wall. Th - There's a mat to catch you. Come on." I watched as she comes down the wall slowly till she's back on the ground.

"See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine," everyone erupted in laughter once again and a completely embarrassed Erika walked off to the girls changing room.

As I put on my last piece of clothing I feel my hand start to shake. I run back to the gym where I see Erica lying in Scotts arms.

"Lydia! Lydia! What's wrong, why are you crying." When I walked in the hallway I saw a very disturbed Lydia staring at the trophy cabinet.

She looks at me and sigh. "it's nothing," she wipes off the tears on her cheek and puts on a smile, a very unconvincing one. "let's go grab some lunch,"

As soon as we walk into the cafeteria I spot Scott and Stiles and walk towards them. As we reach their table everybody turns around. With high heels, a black mini skirt, white tank top and MY leather jacket Erika walks in. She looks at our table with a smirk and takes an apple from a random kid and takes a big bite out of it. Her eyes land on me and winks before she walks out.

"what... the holy hell... Is that," Lydia slamed her hands on the table what makes Stiles look back at us.

"Erica," a low growl escapes my lips as I feel my eyes flash gold. No one! And I mean no one ! takes my clothes without asking!

Stiles takes my hand and I immediately calm down and feel my eyes turn back to its normal brown color. I give him a slight smile, my anger not completely gone. Without saying anything to Lydia the three of us run towards the door as we push them open just in time to see a smirking Erica step into Derek's car and drive off.

"Did you know?!" I frowned my eyebrows at Scott. "Did you know Derek was going to turn Erika?!" Stiles takes a step so he's standing next to me looking at me with curious eyes.

"yes Scott, I did know he was going to turn someone with the name Erika. No, I did not know who Erika was, Isaac proposed it to Derek," I said as I cross my arm getting a little annoyed that Scott is getting mad at me.

"You know where Isaac is?" Stiles asked surprised. I let my arms fall back down and my gaze softens as I look in his eyes. "After his father was murdered and he broke out of jail, Derek decided that he could live with us."

I watch as Scott storms off back into the school leaving Stiles and I behind. "Sorry about him, he doesn't mean it," Stiles scratched the back of his head now knowing if it's a good idea to be alone with me, because hey, I'm still Derek Hale's sister.

"it's okay Stiles, you don't have to apologize. You can go back inside, I have to go." And without waiting for Stiles' answer I run towards my car, or Derek's car but he gave it to me so it's mine, and drive back home the anger coming back

I storm inside where Derek, Isaac and... Erika are sitting on the couch. As soon as my gaze meets Erika everything else disappears. My eyes glow yellow and my claws show the closer I get to her. But before I can even lay one finger on that clothing stealing b*tch Derek throws me against the wall. But that doesn't hold me back trying and with full rage I stand back up to reach Erika again, seeing Isaac back up a little as I walk past him.

Derek grabs my arms and digs his claws into it as I try to hit him not caring what the damage will be. "Alicia stop it now!" Derek growled loudly and with his eyes glowing a dark, deep shade of red.

I stop trying to hit Derek but my eyes never leave Erika's who now has a satisfied smirk on her face, knowing Derek has chosen her over his own sister. Can't believe I felt sorry for her when the whole class laughed at her.

Derek let's go of my arm the wounds that he created now healing. "Alicia, Erika is my new beta so you better accept that. She belongs with us now."

I turn my gaze from Erika to Derek and give him a cheeky smile before walking towards the blond who turned her satisfied look into a scared one. I hear her heartbeat increasing as I lean closer to her ear "that's right Erica, be afraid, be very afraid. Steal my clothes one more time and my face is the last thing you see on this planet," I whispered as I pull the jacket off of her walking to couch where I sit down.

"that was eventful," Isaac says with a sarcastic tone as I still hear Erika's heart beating rapidly.

 **Sorry! I know nothing special happened this chapter but hey there was a small Alicia/Stiles moment. I promise it will get better!**

 **So what do you think, will Derek chose his pack members over his sister ?**

 **I hope it updated properly now**

 **have a nice weekend xxxx**


	5. Chapter 4 just smile

"So Lydia just screamed, saying that she saw my uncle Peter, who is dead btw, under the ice?" I asked Stiles a little confused walking in the school hallway not knowing what to do with this information.

"Yes! But when we looked there was no one there. I think that bite did something to her, it must be." Stiles told me Lydia was bitten by Peter on the night of the school formal. But she never turned into a werewolf, and she is not dead obviously so what is going on with her?

Stiles and I walk in the cafeteria and see an empty table. An empty table you think, what's so special about that? Well, it's Boyd's table, a loner boy who always and I mean ALWAYS sits at that table during lunch.

"Stiles look," I pointed to the empty table. This can only mean one thing, Derek.

We walk towards Scott almost crashing in to Allison, but before I even can apologize she's already out of the cafeteria. I shrug my shoulders and follow Stiles who is already at Scotts table. "Do you see that?" Stiles pointed to the empty table.

"What, it's an empty table," I rolled my eyes, really Scott? "Yes Scott it's an empty table. But who's table is it?" he sighed before looked over at the table and finally understood what we were trying to say.

"Boyd"

"I'm going to go to the ice rink, see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you two call me, got it?" I sigh as I stop.

"What?" Scott looked at me not understanding why I stopped.

"Maybe we should let him. You know, let Derek give Boyd the bite?" Stiles nodded his head in agreement. "You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" Stiles said also convinced we shouldn't get in Dereks way.

"We can't," Scott grabbed our arms so we would follow him again.

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind," did Stiles just really say that? Does he like Erica?

"Yeah. How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" I frown and look at Scott. I would love to put that bullet in her head. The 2 boys look at me Stiles slightly amused and Scott... not so amused. Did I say that out loud?

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility," Stiles said still trying to convince Scott to leave this alone.

"They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible," I sighed knowing he had convinced Stiles.

"All right, I'm with you," _told ya_. " And I also gotta say this new... found heroism is making me very attracted to you," I put my hand in front of my mouth to muffle my laughter

"Shut up" Scott gave Stiles a look before he walked away from us.

"No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels!," I couldn't hold my laughter back anymore.

"what?" Stiles asked confused as why I am laughing. oh Stiles.

"So where have you been these past 7 years?" Stiles asked as we're driving to Boyd's house.

It's still a dumb plan if you ask me, but we have more chance convincing Boyd not to take the bite than convincing Scott that Derek needs a pack.

"After the fire I've lived with a family in New York, also werewolves. They took me in, loved me and trained me like I was their daughter and sister."

I think back to Matt and his family, my family. Tess, his mother, Jack, his father and the 1 year old twins Josh and Taylor. I love them like I love my own family. Especially Matt, he reminded me of Derek. He was also 15 and he really cared about me like I was his sister. Which remind me, I have to give them a call that I've arrived in Beacon hills and that the rumors are true, my brother is the new alpha.

Stiles took a quick glance at me before he stopped the car. "This is a dumb plan isn't it?" he asked me looking at Boyd's house through the window of his blue jeep.

"very."

"Hey, Boyd? Hey, Boyd? It's Stiles and Alicia!" I tried to look through the windows of Boyd's house but it seemed like he wasn't home or he was just ignoring us which wouldn't surprise me.

"Oh... Wow," I heard Stiles say and turn around to see Erica on the front porch.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" she giggled trying to be seductive moving a little closer to him.

"Uh, nothing, I was just looking for, um..." Stiles stumbled getting nervous.

"Boyd? You know what you're doing right now that's kind of funny? You're only looking in my eyes."

"That's funny?" I asked making Erica aware that I'm still here.

She turns to me with an evil smile on her face "Well, yeah. Because it's that kind of look where you're trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes."

She averted her eyes back to Stiles "but you want to, don't you? You want a nice, long, hard... Look."

"Slut," I cough hoping she heard me.

"Not really. No," Stiles said still focusing on her eyes.

"Oh. So it's just my eyes?" I roll my eyes at her, desperation is written all over her face.

"Yes. You have beautiful eyes," _oh isn't he sweet._

"I have beautiful everything," she said getting mad at Stiles for not noticing her like she wants him to.

"Yeah, and a new-found self-confidence. Congratulations, Erica. We're going," I take Stiles' arm to drag him away back to his car.

But before we can even take one step I feel claws digging inside my arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Stiles asked as he looked down with concern in his eyes at my arm where blood is dripping out from Erika's claws.

"You're having car trouble," and before I notice what's going on Erika hit's him with something and walk away.

If it wasn't Stiles lying unconscious on the ground right know I would've ripped Erika's head of her body and gave it to Derek for his birthday wrapped in a nice box.

"Stiles, Stiles wake up" I said while patting his cheeks.

"Bitch," I raze my eyebrows at him getting angry. "uhhh, not you I mean Erika, Erika is a bitch, you're sweet and pretty" he stumbled.

I give him a slight smile as I feel my cheeks color a bright red. No other boy has ever told me I was pretty or sweet, most of them were just scared of me. I was the girl whose family got murdered, so that meant you have to stay away from that girl.

"hey, are you okay ?" Stiles asked as he lifts my chin up so I have to look him in the eyes.

I blink the tears away that are threatening to come out and smile at him, I just seem to do that around him, smile.

"yeah I'm fine, let's go."

SO WHO HAS SEEN THE FINALE OF TEEN WOLF SEASON 5? I LOVED SEASON 5 AND THE FINALE I JUST REALLY HATE THAT WE STILL HAVE NO ANSWERS TO WHY THE DREAD DOCTERS WHERE MAKING THE CHIMERA'S (or did they explain that?) AND HOW THE DREAD DOCTERS WHERE CREATED. AND ALSO I HATED THAT SCOTT/KIRA SCENE YOU JUST SAW IT WAS FAKE. BUT OTHER THEN THAT IT WAS AMAZING :D

also is there a way to communicate with people on her like you can on whattpad? well if you want to you can follow me there too and let's talk :D

and if you like this chapter please leave a comment and tell your friends :)

have a nice weekend!


	6. Chapter 5 what is it?

I listen to the sounds in the garage where Stiles' jeep is getting fixed, as I think of Scott. We haven't heard from him yet which means to me that something went wrong at the ice rink where Boyd works. I hope Derek didn't hurt him, injuries that are caused by an alpha hurt and they are taking longer to heal. Derek has been very distant to me ever since I came back for him. I don't really know why. I'm a part of his pack and I would do anything for him, even though I haven't seen or spoken to him ever since the day of the fire.

"Quality establishment you're running here!" I looked up at Stiles entering the waiting room with a frustrated sigh as he wipes his hand on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Didn't go so well did it?" I jumped of the table where I was sitting on as I walk over to Stiles who looks at the picture of the mechanic in a Beacon Hills lacrosse outfit.

"Figures," I mumbled as I look out the window to see the mechanic laying under Stiles' jeep.

I turn to Stiles as I hear his heartbeat increasing, and see his hands shaking. "hey are you okay?"

"Stiles, Stiles! Hey" I tried to get his attention but is focus is fixed on something behind me. I turn around to see what he's looking at and that's when I notice, a strange set of claws followed by a lizards looking creature swinging his tale at the mechanic.

"Ali- Alicia help," I heard a faint sound behind me. I turned around just in time to catch Stiles before he face planted the floor.

We look back at the mechanic who's laying under the jeep and the lift descending slowly. further and further the lift is coming closer to the point where it would crush the young man. _What the hell is happening?_ _why is he not moving?_

I take my phone out of my pocket and dial 911. "Help me. Help me. Help! Help... Help me. Help me. Help me." I watched the scene in front of me with tears in my eyes as the lift with Stiles' jeep has now come to a stop, a puddle of blood forming next to the jeep.

I stand back up and with shaking hands I walk towards the door so I can see if the mechanic is really dead or that he got out last minute without me noticing. But before I can open the door I let out a big scream as I fell back on the floor next to Stiles who looks just as terrified as I do. Behind the door the lizard looking creature is hissing at us before it disappears again.

"9 1 1, what's your emergency?"

"I told you, we just... we just walked in and I saw the jeep on top of the guy, that's all," Stiles said to his dad, the sheriff, as we're answering questions about what happened in the mechanic's garage.

"What's wrong with your hand?" the sheriff asked as Stiles fumbles with his hands. I raise my eyebrow as he answers "Nothing." lie, his heart just skipped a beat.

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me..."

"You think I'm lying?" he asked a little offended his dad didn't believe him.

"No, of course not. I'm just worried about you. Now, if you two saw someone do this, if you're afraid that maybe they're gonna come back and make sure you don't say anything about it..." the sheriff started but gets interrupted once again by his son.

"we didn't see anything, okay?,"

"Can we leave now?" I asked politely getting tired of all these questions and I was cold from the pouring rain. Besides I have to speak to Stiles alone, I need to know why he collapsed and why he couldn't move anymore.

"Sure. But not in your jeep. We're gonna have to impound it." A frustrated sigh leaves his lips not happy that he has to leave his jeep behind. "Sorry kd, evidence. I'll see you at home," the sheriff stands back up and leaves.

"All right, well, at least make sure they wash it," he said before starts fumbling with his hands again.

"What's wrong with your hands?" I asked taking his hands in mine so I can examine them.

He sighs and puts his hands back on his lap. "I think the reason I got paralyzed is because I touched this slimy stuff that was on the door handle," so that's what Stiles was trying to get of his hands when he entered the waiting room.

"all of a sudden my hand started to tingle and before I knew I didn't feel my body anymore," I look up from his hands into his eyes, those beautiful eyes.

"hey, you're gonna be okay tonight?" he asked with a concerned expression. I gave him a slight smile and nod. you?"

"yes, I'll be fine" he gives me a smile back before we both walk out on the place where a young man was killed by an unknown creature.

Apparently Scott had heard about the incident because when we wanted to leave the place we got stopped by Scott in his mother's car.

"You okay?" he asked after 10 minutes of silence. I looked at Stiles who was still looking at his lap.

"Yeah," he says eventually "You were right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about them,"

"What do you mean?"

"You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is?" I said thinking back to the creature, his slit eyes, his razor sharp teeth and his reptilian like skin. But most of all I think back at the look he gave me, like it knew who I was.

"Are you saying you know who it is?" I look back up at Scott whose eyes are fixed on me hoping I could give him that answer.

I nodded my head "No, but I think it knew me."\

 **so new chapter!**

 **what do you think of Alicia so far? do you like her of not?**

 **if you like this chapter tell your friends, leave a reaview :)**

 **have a nice weekend xxxx**


	7. Chapter 6 We need that!

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?!" Derek yelled as I throw Isaac to the ground for like the millionth time and Boyd, who sits on the stairs in our home, chuckled as another bone of the young beta breaks. Derek has set a training parkour so his new betas learn how to fight without being completely predictable like Derek said. Isaac keeps doing the same thing over and over again. They have to jump over a few boxes a table and try to take me down. That last part is not going so well.

I hear loud breathing behind me and in just a split second Erica lays on the floor next Isaac. I have to say that that was a nice try if it wasn't for all the noise she made. "Derek you're betas suck you know that?" Derek looked at me with an irritation written all over his face knowing that I was right. They will never be able to win a real fight. Oh who am I kidding they can't even win a fake fight.

I watch Erica get up in the left corner of my eye before she sprints in Derek's arms and kisses him full on the mouth. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter just like Boyd and Isaac, when Derek got even more annoyed and throws her back on the ground. "That's the last time you do that."

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" she asked a little offended that Derek rejected her.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you," I quirked an eyebrow at him. What is he talking about?

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal," Isaac grunts in pain before I could've asked who he was going to set Erica up with.

"Come here," Derek walks over to Isaac offering his hand before he breaks Isaac's left arm. Boyd and I both look away, mixing sounds of bone breaking and Isaac screams filled the room.

"A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!" we all cringe at the tone of his voice before he lets Isaac go. I'm not scared of Derek or his tone but he is the alpha and as a part of his pack, being his betas, we react to that.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked not understanding that the things we have to face are not easy to beat.

"I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." That thing that killed Isaac's father. That thing Stiles and I witnessed killing the mechanic last night. It still gives me chills every time I think about its yellow eyes, razor sharp teeth and his reptile like skin. I haven't told Derek about that Stiles and I have seen it, I don't even know what to tell him.

I don't know if I can tell him.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you" I tell Scott what Allison told me to tell him. After I finished my sentence Scott looks at me like a love drunk teenager and it freaks me out a little. I tap Stiles' leg so he would continue the message and hopefully gain Scott's attention so he wouldn't stare at me like the way he's doing now.

"I love you more than - oh, my God. I can't - You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate," I nod in agreement. Allison and Scott can't speak to each other or even look at each other, not with Gerard in the school and all his security camera's. So that's what Stiles and I are for, the talking boomerang between the two of them. For the past 30 minutes we have been running between the two of them with messages mostly containing the words 'I love you'. Now that I think about it, it really doesn't make sense we are both running back and forth, Stiles can run from now on.

"Come on, you two are the only ones that we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?

"Yes! Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss?" last night when we were at the garage, Scott was visiting his boss Deaton, a veterinarian who is also a supernatural genius. Apparently Derek did hurt Scott at the ice rink. But when he was at the clinic so where Chris and Gerard asking about what creature killed a hunter. And according to what Scott has told us, they're going to kill it no matter who the lizard is, not caring if it just a kid. Their code says to never hurt children, but when it comes to it they don't care. They've killed my younger cousins in the fire, and they were not even supernatural.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book" Scott says looking around if no one else is listening in on our conversation.

"He probably means a bestiary," I told them thinking about the book that has all the information about supernatural creatures written in it.

"What?"

"A bestiary" I tell him as he begins to laugh at us. With a questioning look I turn to Stiles who just shrugs not understand either why Scott think this is so funny.

"I think you mean bestiality," he says still thinking we've got it wrong.

"No Scott I mean a bestiary," I say a little offended. "It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures" Scott glances between us a little irritated "How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff."

"Okay, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine, and Alicia told me about that book so.. " I couldn't sleep last night, I just kept thinking about everything. The creature roaming around Beacon hills killing people, the Argents who killed mine, and about my mom. And that's when it hit me. She told me ones about this book, a very old book where supernatural creatures where described in, so hunters would know what they were dealing with and how to kill it. So I called Stiles to tell him that the Argents might have a book like that and that we needed it. After that we talked a little more about random things before we both fell asleep our phones still on.

"Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is –" " And who," Stiles finished his sentence. We look at each other knowing what to do next.

"We need that book!"

 **Okay, Okay sorry this is such a boring and short chapter I know! But I thought it was better if I separated this chapter and the next. SORRY SORRY SORRY !**

Don't be a ghost and leave a comment :) also tell your friends is you like it !

xxxxxx have a nice weekend


	8. Chapter 7 Nice to see you

So after we agreed that we definitely need that book, I figured that Allison might know about it more. My mother told me that hunters have that book so they know what they're dealing with. And just let us happen to be friends with a huntress. So while Scott and Stiles are getting ready for their next class, I'm running to Allison – again.

I see her sitting on the same lunch table she was sitting on just a few minutes ago, probably waiting for another message from Scott.

"Hey, so did he wanna say anything else?" she asked with pleading eyes hoping her boyfriend had another message for her. I take a seat next to her and look up at the clouded sky. A nice fall breeze is brushing in my face and the leaves are falling down the tree on the ground.

"No, but we do have to ask you something. It might help us figure out what that thing is that's terrorizing the town," I said while turning around so I can look her in the eyes again. Her look goes from disappointment to confused when I mention the homicidal lizard that is killing just random people.

"Do you know anything about a bestiary?" she looks at me like I just told her I saw a unicorn fly in the school and begins to laugh just like Scott had done when Stiles and I had told him about the bestiary.

"I think you mean –" She starts still laughing as I interrupt her again a little offended. "No, I mean bestiary," I cross my arms over my chest to let her know that I'm serious.

"Okay, um. Can you describe this thing?" she asked carefully to not piss me of more. It's not that I'm mad at her or Scott for laughing, but it really irritates me that none of them have an idea about this supernatural world. Stiles puts in a lot of effort in helping his friend who's a werewolf and Scott just doesn't appreciate it enough. And Allison should ask her family about all of this, since they like to kill her boyfriend - and my family.

"It's probably like a book. Old, worn - " I remember something about a lot of pages so I immediately think of a book.

"Like, bound in leather?" she asked interrupting me.

"maybe, have you seen something like that?" I asked back finally getting somewhere.

"Stiles! Allison said she saw her grandfather with a book like that," when Allison told me she saw Gerard carrying a book like that I immediately called Stiles to tell him about this new information.

 _"That's great. Does she also knows where he keeps it?"_ he asked in excitement and I just know that he does his cute fist pump right know.

"Yes, she said he must have it in his office," I hear Stiles telling everything I just said to Scott before he answers me back.

 _"Can she get it?"_ Stiles asked hopefully while Allison who is listing to this conversation nods now.

"Not without his keys," she said

I sigh " Okay, Tonight during lacrosse. We're gonna steal it."

After school the semi- finals of lacrosse started and that's exactly where I am right now. Sitting next to Melissa who I've learnt is Scott's mom. She seems nice, warm brown eyes that are filled with fear as she watches her son on the field playing a very violent game right now. If only she knew what he faces every night.

 _"I knew I should have brought a warmer jacket,"_ I hear Allison say to Gerard.

I decided to sit just a few steps behind them so 1. Gerard won't notice me and 2. So when Allison gets the keys, I can walk towards Stiles – who is sitting on the bench- and while I'm going there I can take the keys from Allison. Smart plan isn't it? If that damn book is in his office we'll throw a party.

 _"You're cold, here take my coat,"_ Gerard takes his coat of an gives it to Allison.

As I look towards the bench I see Stiles locking eyes with me. Just for a moment I forgot that we had a mission and that it needs to succeed if we don't want anyone else to get killed. But his eyes are just so beautiful even from this far.

As I turn my eyes back to Allison I notice her stare and nods when she saw I was looking back at her. Okay, you can do this it's now or never. I stand up from my seat and walk as normal as I can – that means trying not to trip and cause everyone's attention- towards Stiles. While I'm getting closer to Allison I feel her hand grab mine as she gives the keys unnoticeable to me. Not giving her or Gerard a look I continue my was towards to Stiles who's watching intensely towards the field.

"Got them," I whisper in his ear standing behind him which makes him jump in surprise.

Stiles stands up from his place on the bench and I give him the keys.

"Okay, lets go before anyone will notice," Stiles said looking nervously at Gerard who's talking to Allison. I nodd and in a fast pace we walk away from the Lacrosse field to the school building where Gerards office is.

"hey! Wait up," I abruptly stop as I hear the sound of someone crying. Lydia's crying. I don't know her that long but I do know that I don't want to see her cry.

I walk towards the car where the crying sound is coming from with a confused Stiles behind me.

"Hey, Lydia, what's wrong? Lydia, come on –," I tapped the window as she closes it.

"Just go away," she starts sobbing again.

"What's wrong? Stiles asked with a worried look.

"Look, I don't need anyone seeing my cry," before I can say anything Stiles beats me to it.

"Ah, come on, Lydia. Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry, all right? Especially you," what does he mean by that?

"Why?" I look at Stiles not sure I wanna hear the next words that will come out of his mouth.

"Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry," he said getting no reaction from Lydia.

"Stiles, we have to go," I whisper looking around the parking lot. When Gerard figures out his keys are gone. We will be in big trouble.

Stiles sighed before turning around and nodds.

"Hey, Lydia. Go home okay? We'll talk later!" I turned around grabbing Stiles' arm and start running to the pricipal's office.

"Book, Book. There's nothing here," Stiles told me as he was searching through Gerard's stuff. I take my phone out to text Allison that the book isn't here.

"Hello Stiles, Alicia," I hear a voice say behind me before everything goes black.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh," I hear Stiles complain as we got dragged away to the swimming pool by Erica. The reason I can't escape and kick her ass right now? This bitch hit me so hard with something that the headache I'm feeling right now is a little unbearable.

When we came to a stop I see Derek standing in front of us playing around with a basketball. "Stiles," he smiled

"Alicia," his smile faded. Well I'm not so happy about seeing him either, especially after he let his beta hit me.

"I'm disappointed in you Alicia. I thought you were on my side," he said still playing with that stupid ball. Erica smirked looking at me finally succeeded tearing Derek and I apart.

"You told me to look out for Scott, so that's what I do," I told him robbing the back of my head where Erica hit me.

"What did you see at the mechanics garage Stiles?" he asked totally ignoring me .

I turn my gaze to Stiles wondering if he's going to say anything about the creature we've seen that night. "Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting" he said with a straight face knowing that is not what they wanna hear.

Derek dug his claws in the ball that immediately ran out of air with a loud sound.

"Let's try that again."

 **so next chapter what do you think? Any idea of what Alicia and Stiles' shipname should be?**

 **please fan, vote, commend. I would love to know what you guys think. and if you have feedback please let me know!**

 **have a nice weekend Xxx**


	9. Chapter 8 a Kanima?

" _gotcha," I giggled as a 15 year old Derek lifted me up and let me * fly*. My cousins, aunt and uncle just arrived for the full moon tonight. They always come when there is a full moon. My uncle is a werewolf just like my parents, siblings and I. my aunt and cousins are not. "What do you wanna do now little one?" Derek gave me a smile and let me stand back on my feet. He only smiles at me. He hasn't been the same Derek ever since his girlfriend died. I shrug my shoulders and run away from him giggling as he follows after me. Not as fast ofcourse, otherwise it wouldn't be fun for me anymore. "Derek! don't get her too tired, she has to go through the full moon tonight," my oldest sister Laura yelled at him with a slight smile. Derek picks me back up and walked back to our house, not knowing that everything was going to burn down that night._

2 arms wrap themselves around my waist before they pull me back up the surface. I start coughing up so much water that my chest starts hurting.

"what the hell Stiles!" He goes back under the water to get Derek up as well.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled holding Derek up so he wouldn't go under again. I take one of Derek's arms and throw it over my shoulder to help Stiles carry the weight.

I look around but see now sign of the creature but I have a strong feeling the thing hasn't left yet. "Can one of you see it?"

I lock eyes with Derek and knows that he has the same feeling about this. "no, but I don't think it has left yet" he answered before we heard the hissing again.

"You get me out of here before I drown," Derek snarled. And there's the barking again.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth," Stiles said barely able to hold himself up the surface. I know I should have the strength to get Derek out of the water. But him being paralyzed makes it feel like he's 10x heavier.

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" he yelled through gritted teeth.

"Okay. I don't see it," Stiles said looking around for the creature. He tries to swim to the edge of the pool to get us out and to call Scott.

"Stiles. Wait, wait, wait!" I stop Stiles from getting any further to the edge as I see the shadow of the creature followed by the creature itself.

Struggling to keep ourselves, but mostly a paralyzed Derek up above the water, we watch the lizard looking creature walking near the edge of the swimming pool. I watched him wearily while it's locking eyes with me. Why does it look like he knows who we are? Who I am? I know that my mom used to tell us about all the other supernatural creatures living in this world, but those were just stories. I never knew I would face anything else but werewolves.

"What do you think it's waiting for?" Stiles asked panted for air as his body is getting more tired every minute of holding Derek up.

The creature walked towards the water hissing, reaching his hand to touch the water but as soon as it touched he pulled back. He's scared of the water.

"Wait, did you see that? I don't think it can swim," Stiles said as we're still staring at the creature waiting for its next move.

"Actually, I think he's afraid of the water," I said in surprise, my eyebrows frowned.

"Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer," Stiles said panting, geeting out of breath. And to be honest, I don't think I can do this much longer either. We're already holding Derek up for over an hour now, and the creature is still here keeping us in the water.

"yeah, me neither," I huffed. Even for a werewolf this is too much. "We need to call Scott."

"No, no, no. Don't even think about it," Derek panicked. I know that in order to get to Stiles' phone we have to let go. If Stiles can get it, I have the choice to drown again or let Derek go. If we both go under Stiles won't be able to get us back up, he's too tired for that. If I let Derek go, I can help Stiles get to the his phone and we can both help Derek getting back up above the water.

"Would you just trust me this once?" I asked getting irritated. "Ever since I got back, you've been acting as if I'm a stranger. I'm your sister Derek, I would never let you die!"

Derek sighs "can we not do this right now? There is a creature that is waiting for us to come out so it can kill us!"

"Hey, we're the ones keeping you alive, okay, haven't you noticed that?" Stiles asked getting angry defending me.

" Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you two or me? I'm an alpha, I'm the strongest,"

"yes a paralyzed one!" I said not caring anymore.

"You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go Stiles."

I turn my gaze towards Derek. "Don't you trust me?"

"no."

Stiles looked at Derek like he couldn't believe what Derek had just said to me, kinda the same look I'm wearing right now. He turns his gaze to me and nods. I know that that means we're gonna let go.

"Stiles! Alicia" Derek yelled before going under again.

I watch as Stiles swims as fast as he can towards the edge of the pool were he dropped his phone.

"Stiles watch out!" I yelled out in fear as I watch the creature running towards Stiles. But luckily before it can reach him Stiles already got his phone and swam back towards me.

"Hurry!" I said as I watch Stiles fumble with his phone to call Scott.

"Scott!" I heard Scott mumble through his phone before Stiles started to look at his Phone in disbelief.

"What happened?"

"He just hung up on me," he said still shocked his best friend would just hang up on him.

I sigh "Ok let's pull Derek back up" not knowing how long we still have to do this before this nightmare is over.

"Tell me you got him," Derek said panting for air.

Stiles and I looked at each other before we turned our gaze to Derek. "no"

" Stiles, I can't do this any longer." I said starting to get worried if we're ever gonna make it out alive.

Stiles nodded "I know we need something to hold on to."

We started swimming to the edge of the pool with the last energy we had left. And it was definitely the last. As soon as we got there everything went numb and went under water not having the strength to come back up again.

As soon as I thought I would lose consciousness someone threw me back on the concrete, a wolfed out Scott standing in front of us.

We started coughing out the water as the oxygen was filling our lungs. I looked at Scott who got thrown at the wall by the lizard creature who is now hissing, showing his sharp rows of teeth.

I watch as Scott picks up a piece of glass and holds it in front of him. The creature looks at his reflection, tilting his head to one side before it sprints of.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked as we leaned over the laptop to see the bestiary that Scott had somehow managed to get . We're looking through the pages but the problem is, it's written in Latin.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked. I sigh in frustration. Now we finally have the bestiary to figure out what kept us in the pool for the last 2 hours, is it written in freakin' Latin.

"It's called a kanima," we turn around to see Derek and Erica walking our way.

"You knew the whole time," I said getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Stiles noticed and rubbed my back trying to calm me down, but I could see his expression. It wasn't any better than mine.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection," Derek answered avoiding my eyes. What did I do for him to not trust him?

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott mumbled.

Derek nodded in agreement "Or who."

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked still annoyed. I smile slightly as I feel him still rubbing circles on my back.

"Just stories, rumors,' Derek answered vaguely like always.

"But it's like us?" Scott asked confused not understanding how it could be like us.

"A shape - shifter, yes, but it's - it's not right. It's like a-" Derek tried to explain but got cut off by Stiles. "An abomination."

Derek nodded and turned to walk away but got called back by Scott.

"We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents," I look up at Scott astonished at what he just proposed. I like Allison but that doesn't mean I like the rest of them. When she tells her family about this or when we tell them I bet Gerard and her parents are going to kill is us first before they would go after the Kanima.

"You trust them?" Derek asked through gritted teeth thinking the same as me.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem." Scott looked at me and back to Derek. Very subtle Scott. "While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it."

"I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" Derek said before he and Erica walked away from.

A sigh escaped my lips. Why can't he just look me in the eyes and tell me what's bothering him. I guess it's because he's a Hale, our past makes us hard.

The screams of our dying family members made us hard.

 **so sorry guys I didn't update last week. but here is a new chapter !**

 **btw what do you guys thing of Arden leaving the show? I feel like they should have**

 **made here character more interesting, I just hope she decided to leave and not the writers.**

 **anyway enjoy and have a nice weekend xxx**


	10. Chapter 9 it's not Lydia, it can't be

_Is it too late now to say sorry? 'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh. Is it too late now to say sorry?_

Without opening my eyes I grab my phone to put of my alarm. After about 2 minutes of trying I give up and throw It to a random direction which earned me a groan comming from the other side of the room. My eyes widened as I take in my surroundings. I notice that I'm lying in a bed that isn't mine and the walls are blue instead of my white ones with black spots on them caused by the fire. The sheets covering my body are grey and Star wars poster are hanging on the wall.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," I sit up on the bed ready to attack when I see who had spoken and that's when the memory of last night returned.

 _"hey guys. I have to go to the hospital to pick up my mom are you two okay?" Scott asked as we stand next to Stiles' jeep taking in what happened tonight._

 _Stiles nodded and looked at me with a worried expression. After Derek couldn't answered the question about trusting me I felt sick to my stomach. Normally I don't really care if someone doesn't like me or doesn't trust me but this is my brother. My brother who I thought was dead, who I found after 7 years and who I was so happy about to have back in my life. But he started rejecting me maybe because we haven't seen each other in 7 years, maybe that is the reason we're not as close as we used to be. And I understand that, I don't like it but I understand. What I don't understand is the fact that he doesn't trust me anymore. And that hits me like a bullet through my heart._

 _"hey, are you okay?," a voice interrupted my thoughts as I feel 2 warm, soft hands rubbing my arms, making me a little warmer. My clothes are soaked and my hair is sticking to my face making me shiver._

 _I look up at the person standing in front of me and shrug my shoulders. His beautiful brown eyes staring deeply into mine searching for an answer._

 _"I'm okay Stiles, I'm okay," I whisper. Well that was a lie. But what if I did tell him the truth? Maybe he would reject me too. Maybe he doesn't want me in his life anymore because I'm weak right now._

 _He frowns his eyebrows not believing the answer I gave him. "you know you can tell me right. I know that we only know each other for a few weeks now but I'm here for you okay?" he said as he brushes my hair out of my face. I give him a slight smile feeling a little bit better. Just a little bit._

 _"Do you want to stay over at my house tonight. My dad's not home and I figured that maybe you don't want to sleep in the same house as Derek right now.." Stiles rambled as he scratches his neck unsure if it wasn't weird that he asked me to stay over at his place for the night._

 _"thank you," I whisper. "But shouldn't you go talk to Lydia?" I asked remembering my strawberry blonde friend who was crying in her car a few hours ago, before we got trapped in the pool._

 _"Why would I talk to Lydia?" he asked confused as why I would ask._

 _"Don't you have like a mayor crush on her? Allison told me about it." I said a little jealous. I know I don't have the right to be jealous but it just hurts me to know he already loves someone else._

 _He tilts my chin back up so I can look him in the eyes again "you need me right now okay. And I don't have a crush on Lydia anymore." My expression goes from hurt to surprised. He doesn't like Lydia anymore? but how? I mean, I don't blame him almost every guy in school is in love with her._

"I might have a crush now on someone else," he continued, smiling cupping my cheeks in his hands.

 _"on someone with gorgeous, big brown eyes, long brown, wavy hair and an amazing personality," my heart skipped a beat at those words. Maybe I do have a chance with this clumsy, pale, handsome human being_

Still a little confused I watch as Stiles stretched his muscles that were stiff from sleeping in the chair. I told him to sleep in his own bed and that I would sleep in the chair but he wouldn't have it.

I step out of bed to his bathroom to get my clothes that we left there to dry. Stiles lent me his shirt for me to sleep in, obviously it was way too long the fabric coming just below my knees . I look in the mirror seeing that my make-up was all over my face so I washed it of before I grabbed my clothes and put it on before walking back into Stiles his room to see him all dressed up.

"So do you want some breakfast before we go to school?" Stiles asked as he picked up his backpack before walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I would love to but I can't go to school looking like this and I have to pick up my bag so I guess I'll meet you there...?" I asked looking at my clothes that are wrinkled and my hair that is a mess right now because I didn't wash it last night.

"uhh okay, yeah I'll see you at school then," he smiled, putting cereal and some milk in a bowl.

"Do you want me to give you a ride back home then?" he scratched his neck like he always does when he gets a little nervous.

So I walk up to him to him to give him a hug "Thank you Stiles, for everything. But I rather walk home, you know to clear my mind and to figure out what I'm going to say or do when I see Derek."

He nods in understanding so I walk towards the door but before I can walk outside Stiles stops me once again. "Just so you know, even with messy hair and make-up all over your face. You're still really beautiful."

And with a smile on my face that even Derek or Erica can't make disappear I walk out of the house feeling happy. A feeling that I haven't felt in a long time

When I walked into Economics class, Scott and Stiles were already there so I quickly sat behind Stiles who gave me a smile which resulted into Scott giving us a did-something-happen-between-you-two look. But I didn't have time to give him a snarky comment I have to let them know Isaac is back.

"hey, guess who's free to go and is no longer a suspect in a murder investigation?" when I got back to my house Erica and Isaac where just leaving for school, giving me an evil smirk like they are up to something. So after a couple of seconds, maybe minutes of standing there, my instinct told me to rush to school and tell Stiles and Scott. After I changed clothes. I didn't bother to wash my hair so I just created a messy bun.

"Isaac, we know" Scott answered me what left me surprised.

"what? How?" why do they always know everything, it's really frustrating.

"I got a call from my dad this morning. He told me he spoke to Jackson telling him that he never saw Isaac and his dad arguing," Stiles explained.

"well, I think there up to somethi- "

"What the hell is a kanima?" our heads immediately turned to Jackson who took a seat next to me, behind Scott.

"All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult - I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy." Finstock started the class but all I could do was stare at Jackson. How does he know about a Kanima?

"Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson said through gritted teeth glaring at us.

"I'm familiar with the sensation," Stiles mumbled talking about the time when we first saw the Kanima in the mechanics garage.

"How do you even know about the Kanima?" I asked still not understanding how he possibly could know about it.

"Because you're stupid brother wanted to test me," he said glaring at me before turning his gaze back to Scott.

"why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Scott asked surprised not knowing what Derek did when he killed beter and became an alpha. He never turned after Derek tried to turn Jackson so it pretty obvious that he thought Jackson might have been the Kanima. But Lydia didn't turn either when Peter bit her. She never turned, she healed but she's not a werewolf.

"Do they think it's Lydia? Are they going to test her too?" I asked scared that my strawberry blonde friend might be the murderous creature.

Jackson sighed and looked back at me "I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry."

"Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" we all jumped when all of a sudden Coach stood right next to us staring at Jackson not happy that he interrupted his class.

I look next me from the corner of my eye at Jackson blinking rapidly panicking a little "Um - just an undying admiration for my - my coach," he stuttered.

"That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?" I tried to hold my laughter when Jackson jumped a little on his seat when Coach started yelling again. Don't know why though, he always yells.

When coach turned his attention back to the rest of his class Scott sighed. "How do we know it's not her? "

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day," Stiles answered, slouched back in his seat.

"that's not a very good argument,"

"Scott trust me, it's not Lydia okay. It just can't be her," I told Scott firmly mumbling the last part, hoping that my statement was true.

I turned back to my book trying to focus on the words, but all I could see were the words **Help me**. On every page that I looked it repeated. **Help me, Help me Help me.**

I started flipping the pages, hands shaking and my breathing started to become faster and faster till I couldn't get enough oxygen. What is going on with me?

I looked up were I saw a tall man with a black jacket standing in front of the board, writing something on it. I couldn't see what though but no one seemed to pay attention.

He turned around so I could see his face and all air got sucked away.

The man in front of the board, smirking was none other than my dead uncle Peter. The uncle whose throut got slit by my brother.

Before I could register what happened, why my dead uncle is standing in front of the class – he was gone. Like he was never even there.

My vision became clear, and my breathing became normal again and that's when I saw that everyone was staring at Lydia, who was now standing in front of the board a piece of chalk in her hand. Her eyes were Bloodshot and tears were streaming down her face. Our eyes met before she walked back to her seat.

"Okay then, anybody else want to try answering maybe in English this time?" I looked back at the board trying to read what she had written. But I couldn't, not when I read it from left to right anyway- but when I saw what she had spelled backwards made me wanna scream.

– **Help me** -.

 **so I've come up with a storyline for Alicia and I hope you guys will all like it.**

 **if something is spelled wrong please let me know so I can change it.**

 **I also hope I can finish season 2 soon so I can start writing season 3 if your all up for it anyway.**

 **so please comment your thoughts and don't be a ghost reader**

 **and have a nice weekend xxxx**


	11. Chapter 10 he's something else

No one has seemed to notice my little panic attack, everyone was focused on Lydia who became the definition of nutjob at this school. It scared me that I saw my dead uncle in front of the classroom, and that Lydia and I were seeing the same words but that was probably just a coincidence. I mean it's just the stress of everything that has happened lately, my relationship with Derek, the Kanima, Gerard.

"Hey, you coming? Class is over." Stiles said looking at me concerned putting his book in his backpack. I looked around seeing that everyone has already left. I nodded and walked to our next class, chemistry. Mr. Harris was teaching this class, I hate him. Finstock I like, Harris I hate, it's called balance.

"so they're gonna test Lydia the same way as they did to Jackson? But when and where?" Stiles said before our eyes locked with two people. Erica and Isaac were just walking in both wearing black. There really a part of Derek's pack now huh.

Their eyes focused on Lydia ready to strike but before anything bad could happen Scott ran over to her table and sat next to her.

"Here and now," I answered Stile's question from earlier before we went to our own table next to theirs.

"Einstein once said, two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity," Harris started his class walking towards our table patting Stiles' back when he mentioned infinite stupidity.

" So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Harris ended his lecture looking at Stiles. Man he really hates him doesn't he?

"Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with –" Every boy in the class raised their hands desperately wanting to work with Erica. Of course she didn't mind being a sex symbol making all the boys go crazy.

Harris looked around and sighed in annoyance. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with mister McCall"

"Hey don't worry about her, Scott will never fall for a stupid blonde. He loves a brunette who knows how to shoot an arrow," I told Allison noticing how uncomfortable she got when Harris told Scott to work with Erica before I took the seat next to her.

She smiled and we started working on the first task. After 10 minutes we had to switch partners and lucky me my partner was Isaac. You hear the sarcasm? Well at least Lydia is still save, Scott took the seat next to her again.

"So how is it going?" not knowing what he meant I turned around so I could look at him.

"How is what going?" Isaac looked down and shook his head chuckling. "You know, you and Stiles. Are you two a couple yet? I know you slept at his house last night." how does he know that?

"That is none of your business. Maybe you should focus on controlling the shift, saw the house this morning. Oef, Derek must not be happy that you still can't control it." Isaac narrowed his eyes and his heartbeat increased making me smirk. I know that he's not happy that he still can't control it. He's scared Derek would throw him out if it doesn't happen fast.

"But if you must know. There's nothing between Stiles and I, it was just a friendly favor." I said turning back to my book trying to complete the next task.

"So itdoesn't bother you The way Erica's hand is on his thigh making Stiles nervous?" I look at the table next to us where Stiles and Erica are. My eyes flash gold as I watch Erica looking at me satisfied with the result her hand on his thigh.

Isaac chuckled shaking his head "I knew it."

Before I could say anything else Harris ringed the bell which means we have to switch partners again. I looked around and noticed that there was only one seat left. next to Erica.

I sigh and sit down looking at her with narrowed eyes "What are you going to do to Lydia?"

"Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us?" she turned her gaze over to Lydia and noticed Isaac took a seek next to her.

I notice Stiles looking at us with narrowed eyes not very pleased that Erica is sitting next to me. She gives him a smile before turning back to me "I have to say, you and Stiles are cute together. But you know, I've always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic. I just don't think you're going to last. "

I chuckle "psychic?" she nodded blinking her eyelashes rapidly. "psychotic maybe, but psychic –no"

Her hand grabs my thigh, her claws digging in my skin. My eyes flash gold, but immediately turning back to brown not wanting to make a scene. "Come on. Girl fight in lab. It'll be hot."

"Time!" Harris' voice interrupted our little girl moment. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it."

I looked at our beaker noticing that a crystal had formed. I'm surprised we did the reaction right but that doesn't mean I'm gonna eat it. Who knows, maybe I'll end up dead.

I look over at Scott and Stiles holding up their beaker but there was definitely not a crystal in there. My eyes averted to Lydia and Isaac and notice Isaac holding their crystal in front of Lydia so she can eat it. I also notice that it's slimy and that can only mean one thing, Kanima venom.

Scott noticed too because before she could eat it Scott tried to stop her but then the whole class stared at him so he sat back down. She took a bite of the crystal, us sitting on the edge of our seat.

Nothing, absolutely nothing happened. Does that mean she is the Kanima?

"Your brother is outside waiting for Lydia," Scott said to me as we walked together with Stiles and Allison into the janitors closet to discuss what we're gonna do next.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked scared for her best friends life.

" Yes, if he thinks she's the kanima. Especially after what happened at the pool." I said to her while I thought back to our lovely pool party. It can't be Lydia, I refuse to believe that. Yes she can be a bitch sometimes, but she is also very sensitive –not able to kill.

" It's not her," Stiles defended her.

"I don't believe that either, I saw that thing twice it can't be her but she didn't pass the test. Nothing happened." I told them what I thought looking up at all three of them.

Allison threw her head back and sighed "It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"I don't know about convincing Derek, he's very stubborn. But I will protect Lydia, until it turns out Lydia IS the Kanima," I said emphasizing the word is. When it's proven she does the killing, which I hope is not true, I'll fight her.

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school," I nodded in agreement, too many witnesses. If he's going to do something, it will be after school somewhere they'll be alone.

"But what about after school?" She asked.

Scott and Stiles sighed in frustration. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

I sigh knowing that either way I have to fight my brother, or with words or physical. "By three o'clock?"

"There could be something in the bestiary." I frown my eyebrows staring at Allison confused. Does she have a memory problem. The book is written in Latin, none of us can read that.

Stiles scoffs "Oh, you mean the 900 - page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that."

Allison looked down wrinkles forming on her forehead before she looked up "Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it"

"Uh, Alicia and I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her," Scott looked at us before his gaze met mine.

"Scott I think I should go with them, if anything happens I can protect them," he thought for a second before he nodded in agreement.

Allison huffed crossing her arms over her chest "What does that mean?

"That you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you to get hurt." I said to my brunette friend.

She rumbled through her back before holding up her crossbow "I can protect myself."

Still not comfortable with the fact that she is a hunter, I step closer to Stiles who put his arm protectively around me . "What? Did something else happen?" She asked putting her crossbow on the table as Scott remained silent.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I - I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can." Scott whispered to her making her nod in understanding. He cares for her and she knows that, he'll always care.

" We have until 3:00." I watch Stiles walk towards the table were Allison's crossbow lays. He picks it up and fumbles with it making us jump when he an arrow shot out. Luckily Scott turned around just in time to catch it before the arrow could go right through his head.

"Ah. Sorry. Sorry. Sensitive trigger on that," Stiles stumbled giving the crossbow back to Allison who was nodding her head.

I chuckled "well you have to admit it was a good aim, if Scott was the target he wouldn't be alive right now." Scott nodded his head in disbelieve before he turned around to walk out of the janitors closet while Stiles had the same expression on his face as a 5 year old kid who just learned how to ride a bicycle without the sidewheels. He is something else, I swear.

 **please comment what you guys think**

 **have a nice weekend xxx**


	12. Chapter 11 the strawberry- blonde

"Hey Stiles -Lydia, Allison and I have something to do, so see you guys later?" I asked them giving Stiles a quick nod. Allison and I decided to go to Morell, our school counselor. Allison thought she might be able to read the Bestiary.

"So what's going on between you and Stiles?" I quickly turn my gaze, blushing intensely. Is it written on my forehead – Alicia has a crush on Stiles - ?

"There's nothing going on between us, just friends," I said playing dumb. What else am I supposed to say? If I admit that I have a crush on Stiles Stilinski, I also have to admit the rest of my feelings. I'm falling in love with him and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not.

"O come on Alicia. I saw your little moment back in the janitors closet," Allison said talking about the arm around my shoulder thing. But before I can give her a comeback she sums up the rest of the things we apparently do "And the staring, the holding hands, the quick glances, you both blush a lot in each other's company. Do I have to go on?" she giggles when she noticed me looking away in embarrassment

"I can't like him okay?!" I said frustrated. "Derek doesn't like him and he probably doesn't like me like that. What if he's still in love with Lydia?" and there it is again, the jealousy. But how can you not? Lydia is the most beautiful girl in the school, what am I saying the most beautiful girl in Beacon hills. Her pretty long strawberry-blonde hair, her perfect skin, she's extremely intelligent. She's just perfect.

"What does Derek have to do with it? And yes he loved Lydia, until you came. You're all that he talks about. The way your hair blows in the wind, how your eyes sparkle when you laugh. Oh and not to forget he likes the way you sleep, just like Sleeping beauty he said," my cheeks flush red at her words. Does he really say that about me? Huh, look at me who would have thought I - Alicia Hale - would act like this. lovestruck.

"How do you know all this?" I asked hoping she would give me a proper answer and not that she just made this all up so I would admit my feelings towards him.

"Aww, look at you, your hopelessly in love." My hand covers her mouth as soon as she finished that sentence. "Be quiet, everyone can her you," I say in a hushed tone looking around the hall that is crowded with students, hopefully no one heard her or saw her almost jump through the roof in excitement.

"okay, okay. I know this because Scott told me what Stiles had said when you left his house the morning after you stayed over at his house. So when are you going to tell him?" she squeals the last part.

"I think never." And before she can say anything else I knock on the door of Morell's office and she allows us to enter. Not waiting for the question – what can I do for you? - because I already had given her the Bestiary.

Morell looked at us confused. "Do you mind me asking where you got this? the book?"

Allison shrugs her shoulders "Um, a family heirloom." She turns her gaze to me and back to Morell.

"Interesting family." She said flipping through the printed pages. "I'm pretty familiar with most romance languages, but this is a little out of my reach."

I sigh in disappointment "Can you give it a shot?"

She glanced at me before turning back to the pages with a sigh "All right, um - "Kanima - " Do I have that right?" She asked us with raised eyebrows questioning is she translated it right.

I nod as Allison answers "Yeah."

""Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak. Huh. Sounds like a werewolf." She chuckles thinking it's all just a fairytail. "Oh, there's some words here I don't recognize."

"Can you please try, it's important. We have to do great on this project" I quickly said making an excuse so she wouldn't ask any questions.

"All right, um - Okay. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature, but where the wolf seeks a pack, the kanima seeks a friend." A friend? Like he's lonely?

Scotts plan to convince Derek failed, I'm not surprised. I get why Derek wants to kill Lydia though, I don't want it to happen and won't let it, but I get it. Our family died because we let our guards down, we wanted to fit in, be normal. Now Derek feels like he needs to protect us, even though Scott can't see it they want the same thing but they have a different idea of how to do so.

But now we have a new plan, a study group. Allison, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson and I. So this way we can keep an eye on Lydia and protect her from Derek and we don't have to tell her what is really going on. I don't know if the latter is such a good idea but that decision wasn't for me to make.

"If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" Lydia sighed.

Stiles slightly pushed Lydia forward so she would keep walking "Because we're meeting up with somebody else."

Lydia hummed "well, why don't they just meet us in the library?"

"Oh, that would've been a great idea. Too late," I said quickly pushing her a little harder. We need to get her out of here, ALIVE.

Lydia stops with a confused look "Okay, hold on - "

Jackson steps forward "Lydia, shut up and walk." Allison, Stiles and I glanced at each other before we follow them out of the school to Stiles jeep.

I take a seat next to Stiles on the passenger seat. "I hope this will work," I whispered so only he would hear. He nodded before driving off to Scotts house.

" If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?" Lydia asked slamming to car door shut.

"Meeting us here, I think. I hope," Stiles said taking Lydia inside Scott's house, the rest of us following behind them.

I walk in last closing the door and locking it while Stiles takes a chair to place it under the door knob for extra security. We look at each other and nod, this will do, I hope. We turned around to see Lydia watching us in confusion.

"Uh, there's been a few break - ins around the neighborhood," I said followed by Allison " And a murder. Yeah, it was bad."

Jackson took a quick glance at Allison who nodded her head towards the hallway "Lydia, follow me, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Lydia sighed before following Jackson "Seriously? What is going on with everyone?"

"So now what, we just wait?" Allison asked leaning on the rail of the stairs. but I wasn't paying attention to what she said. I was listening in on Jackson and Lydia.

 _"So you never gave me back my key," I heard Jackson say._

 _"What? Wh - y - your key? That's what you wanted to talk about?" Lydia asked confused and shocked as why he would ask that._

 _"Why didn't you give it back?"_

 _"Are you kidding? I'm attacked by some lunatic who bites me. A lunatic who, by the way, still hasn't been caught. I spent two days freaked out of my mind walking around the woods naked, all of my friends are acting like total nutcases, and you expect me to be worried about some stupid key?" Lydia freaked out almost crying._

I sighed. "We should have told her the truth. She is completely freaked out especially after what happened with Peter and now Jackson is even making it worse," I told Allison and Stiles who both sighed.

"We can't, it's too dangerous," Stiles said putting his hand on my shoulder and slightly rubs them.

I nod not wanting to argue right now. I walk over to the window to see if there's still no one outside waiting for Lydia. I push the blue curtain aside when my eyes lock with Derek's - Isaac, Erica and Boys standing next to him across the street.

"Hey guys" Allison and Stiles walk over to window as well to see what's happening.

"You need to get here now. Right now," I turn around to see Allison is holding her phone to her ear.

 _"Okay, I'm leaving now. On my way,"_ I heard Scott say on the other end of the line.

We turned around towards the window seeing Boys talking to Derek.

"Oh, jeez. What are you doing?" I asked Allsion who is fumbling with her Phone with shaky hands.

Allison who was dialing a number when a tear ecaped her left eye "I think - I think I have to call my dad," she stammered her voice starting to shake as well.

"No, what if he finds you here - you and Scott. And what about me? What if your grandfather finds out about me?" I said hoping that the love of her life and her friends are reasons enough for her to not call her dad.

She sighed shaking "I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia."

It's getting darker outside and there is still no sign of Scott. What is he doing? Lydia and Jackson are still upstairs and we have no idea what to do. I don't want to fight Derek, that's not why I came back to Beacon hills. But if I don't he's will kill Lydia.

Stiles glanced at Allison's crossbow before he starts nodding his head. "Okay, I got an idea. Just shoot one of 'em."

I quirked an eyebrow at him "Are you serious?"

Stiles turned his body so he could face me "We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?"

Allison nodded before turning back towards the window to look at my brother and his pack "Okay."

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em." Stiles explained but I'm not convinced. If one of them gets hit, it will only make them angrier. Then they're not just gonna kill Lydia, they'll kill all of us.

"Which one?" Allison asked determined to save her best friend.

Stiles sighed "Uh - Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head."

"I don't think so," I said getting angry. She is not going to shoot my brother. "Besides, If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can," I crossed my arms over my chest to make my point.

Stiles looked into my eyes before he nodded "Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two," Allison's facial expression turned in confusion.

I run towards to window to watch now only seeing Erica, Boyd and Derek standing there "where the hell is Isaac?"

Before I realize what's going on Allison and Stiles are already thrown on the ground. My eyes flash in its golden color and my canines and claws are showing. I growl as Isaac makes his way towards stiles, I dig my claw in his back and throw him to the other side of the room making him whimper in pain.

"Stiles, Alicia it's her," I hear Allison yell from upstairs but I can't help her right now otherwise Isaac will hurt Stiles and Allison knows how to shoot her crossbow, she made that clear plenty of times.

I pick up Isaac, to throw him across the room multiple times breaking a few things in the process. Hopefully it's not really important. I walk towards Isaac but see Allison walking down the stairs, dragging Erica behind her who lays completely still, making a gesture that she has it. An arrow flew towards Isaac but as expected he caught it. What did surprise me that he just fell down completely paralyzed. An arrow covered in Kanima venom, smart.

I walk toward Isaac and Erica picking them up and throw them outside, so they would land in front of Derek's feet.

We walk outside standing behind Scott, my head facing the ground. I betrayed Derek, I betrayed my pack. But I had to, I have to save my friend. It's what my mother would have wanted.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. You even stole my own sister. But you know you can't beat me." He said looking at us smirking saying the last sentence making me look up at him in guilt.

Sirens then filled the air "I can hold you off until the cops get here."

Derek looked in defeat at Erica and Isaac still paralyzed on the ground before turning to Boyd "Get them out of here."

Everyone's gaze went to the rough when we heard hissing and crawling. Goosebumps appeared on my arms when the Kanima showed itself . I took a deep breath knowing we can't do anything anymore. It's Lydia.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" a panicked strawberry blonde appeared from the doorway making her way towards us. But is Lydia is standing here that means-

"It's Jackson," Scott whispered.

 **this chapter is dedicated to the lovely Lydia Martin aka Holland roden**

 **hope you guys like it and leave a comment if you do or when you have feedback**

 **xxxx**


	13. Chapter 12 gay club and armani

"Derek wait!," I yelled after my brother who is running after Jackson –a.k.a the Kanima– who just jumped off the roof.

I want to run after them so I can help Derek and maybe restore our relationship, but I get pulled back by a firm hand on my upper arm. "Hey what are you doing?"

I turn around to see that Stiles grabbed my arm. "I need to help Derek. He can't do this alone."

"You won't. We're going after them. Together," Scott said turning his gaze away from Allison and a panicked, confused Lydia.

I sighed and nodded, knowing I can't do it alone either. I walked over to the brunette and the strawberry blonde. "Lydia, you ok?"

"Can one of you just tell me what is going on ?!," she asked still shaking. I can only imagine how she feels right now. Knowing everyone she thought she could trust lying to her, figuring out that her boyfriend is a killing machine AND that she has no idea what the secrets are her friends are holding from her.

Allison nods before telling Lydia they could talk in the car. And with that they walk away towards the brunettes car.

"We have to go now before anything happens to Derek or Jackson," I told Stiles and Scott before I got practically pushed in the backseat of stiles' jeep and drove off in the direction my brother and Jackson went.

"So what are we going to do when we find them?" Stiles asked looking at Scott and I before turning his gaze back on the road. The trees and houses flashing by pretty as we're driving above the speed limit.

"We're going to make sure Derek doesn't kill him and then we're going to help Jackson," Scott said raising his eyebrow thinking the plan was very obvious.

"Scott I understand you want to help and save Jackson, and don't get me wrong so do I. But if he hurts my brother, I'll kill him."

Scott sighed turning his body away from me. "No one gets hurt."

Stiles suddenly slammed the breaks looking at the fence in front us "What do we do now?"

We are in an abandoned, dark parking lot goosebumps appearing on my arm. This parking lot would be perfect for a murder to take place.

With a sigh I jumped out of the vehicle and climbed over the fence following Derek's scent. I run as fast as I possibly can hearing gun shots in the distance. When I arrive at the place where the gun shots are coming from I watch the Kanima throwing Chris Argent against the wall leaving him unconscious before it runs off.

I come to a stop when I see Derek is not here anymore. "He's not here," Scott said appearing behind me a little out of breath running after me.

I nod before I smell another scent. Scott seems to smell it too and we turn around to face Gerard Argent, who's staring at us. My heartbeat increases seeing the old man standing there. The man, whose daughter killed most of my family and is now here to finish his daughters mission. My eyes glow before I turn away from the old man and start running again to find the only member of my family I have left.

"Holy crap!" I yelled turning around, claws extended, when I felt a large hand grabbing my arm.

"Wha - sorry, I'm sorry." Stiles said taking his hand of my arm holding them in the air.

"Did you see where he went?" he asked with wide eyes staring at my claws.

"I lost him." Scott sighed as he glance around the corner of the building.

When we started to follow Jackson, we came to the realization that when he is in his Kanima form, he doesn't have a scent which makes it almost impossible for us to find them. Scott had an idea where he was going and that's why we're here. Young adults are lining up to get inside a club. A gay club to be exact.

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked bewildered turning his gaze back and forth between Scott and I.

I sigh "I don't think he has one." I don't know why he doesn't have a scent when Jackson is a Kanima. Maybe because lizards don't have a scent either? I don't know I didn't pay enough attention in biology.

Stiles nodded "All right, any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone." Scott said frustrated.

"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now," Stiles replied rolling his eyes.

I chuckle at his response but Scott doesn't seem to find the sarcastic reply of his best friend funny.

"What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense." I smile softly at him before I glance around the corner to see if anything has changed.

"Just help me find it," Scott said serious.

"Not "it." Jackson," I said turning back to the two boys.

"Yeah, I know. I - I know," Scott said in defeat. It's still unbelievable that the guy who is going to school with us during the day, is a homicidal lizard at night.

"All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked glancing at Scott and I .

I shrug my shoulders "I don't know I was too busy comforting our distressed friend and worrying about my brother."

Scott nodded his head "I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?" Stiles asked making wild gestures with his hands.

He is right though. How did Jackson pass my brothers test? That's when I realize something. "Maybe it's like an either - or thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson," they said in unison.

All of a sudden I feel Stiles grabbing my hand tightly. I turn around as he points at the roof. I frown and look up as well my breath caught in my throat. The Kanima is slipping through the window of the club going inside, ready to make more victims.

"Uh - dude. See that?" Stiles said still looking up and StILl holding my hand, not that I mind though.

"He's inside." Scott whispers now standing beside me.

"What's he gonna do in there? Clubbing? Partying before he'll kill?" I snorted at Stiles' remark.

My gaze turned back to the crowed waiting to get in my eyed widened. I know who he's after."

"What, how? How? Did you smell something?" Stiles asked glancing at me.

"Armani."

please leave a comment if you like it xxxxx


	14. Chapter 13 you're not gay Stiles

Scott explained to us how he knew Jackson was going after Danny, when he smelled Armani. Remember that time Scott tackled the whole lacrosse team at practice to figure out who the other werewolf on the team was? Well, when he tackled Danny he smelled his aftershave, Armani. So after he told us that, we decided that we had to get in the club to make sure Jackson doesn't kill Danny. I still don't get it though. Why would Jackson want to kill his best friend? Anyway, we also figured out we can't get in the club through the main entrance. And that's why Stiles is trying to open a locked door on the side of the club.

"Aw, come on. All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh - like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of- " I walked over to the door and ripped of the handle and give it to Stiles.

"Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?" Stiles murmured disappointed he didn't come up with the idea that two werewolves are standing beside him who have a lot more strength than he has.

"It's okay Stiles, that's why you have me," I smiled walking in the club after Scott who's walking in front of us.

My eyes widened when I saw shirtless guys dancing. Everyone in this club is a guy, I guess that's the reason Danny is here. Green and blue laser lights flashes around the room and music is blasting through the speakers making the floor shake.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club," Scott said with wide eyes.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" I turned around and almost collapsed laughing. Stiles was surrounded by three drag queens, one caressing his arms while the other two are looking him up and down. I don't think he minds though. He did once ask Danny if he is attracted to gay guys, well he has his answer.

" Come on Stiles. I thing I saw Danny by the bar," I still laugh taking Stiles' hand to lead him to the place I spotted Danny a few seconds ago.

We push ourselves through the dancing crowed, avoiding some sweaty, sexually frustrated gay guys.

"Two beers and a- " Stiles said to the barkeeper a little too enthusiastic holding to fingers up before turning to me.

"a coke," I tell the barkeeper knowing he's not going to believe we're 21.

"ID's?" the barkeeper asked the two boys who are slamming their fake driver's licenses on the counter. He curly haired barkeeper glances at my two friends before laughing.

"How 'bout three cokes?" he asked putting the licenses back on the counter.

"Rum and coke? Sure." Stiles replied leaning casually against the counter smirking. I shake my head from side to side, he's unbelieveble.

The barkeeper raised his eyebrow glancing at Stiles. "Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway."

The barkeeper tells another guy to give us the drinks before walking away. A shirtless, blonde guy puts our cokes on the table before turning to Scott. "That one's paid for."

A guy in a red and white tanktop waves and winks, before turning back to his friends. I take a sip of my coke before turning to the dancing crowed grinning.

"Oh, shut up," Stiles said frustrated that he didn't get the free drink.

"I didn't say anything," I chuckled my eyes wandered the room looking for our gay friend and his lizard best friend.

"Yeah, well, your face did," I heard Stiles faintly, my attention gut caught elsewhere. Up on the ceiling Jackson- or the Kanima- was lurking around, watching the crowd beneath him.

"Hey, I found Danny." I heard Stiles say next to me.

"I found Jackson," I told them my eyes not leaving the reptilian creature.

"Get Danny," Scott told Stiles and I while still staring at Jackson who's crawling on the ceiling towards the middle. Right above where a clueless Danny is dancing with some guy.

"What're you gonna do?" Stiles asked, nervously looking around. Scott extended his claws, as he began to make his was towards the crowd but I stopped him before he can take his first step. Jackson paralyzed an alpha, how does Scott think he's gonna stop Jackson by himself?

"Scott, I can't let you go by yourself. If even Derek couldn't take him than neither can you," I said taking a step forward extending my claws as well.

"I can handle it. You have to go with Stiles to save Danny and everyone else in this club!" Scott called over the music.

I sighed not wanting Scott to take out the Kanima alone, because I know this won't end well. But I decided to listen for once so I didn't argue when Stiles grabbed my arm, dragging me over to where Danny is dancing with a shirtless guy.

"Danny!" Stiles called as he still hold my arm trying to get us both through the dancing crowd. It was easier said than done getting over to Danny, because with every step we took, Danny was 2 steps farther away- or so it seems.

People started jumping to the beat of the music, bumping in to me making me loose Stiles. "Stiles!"

"Alicia, where are you?!" I heard Stiles scream in panic but it was impossible for me to find him when smoke came through the machines making everything foggy.

Someone grabbed my arm again making me turn around expecting it to be Stiles. Red, glowing eyes were staring at me making me gasp in relief. Even though Derek and I are not really speaking to each other right now, I'm still very relieved Jackson didn't hurt him.

We walked towards the crowed noticing several bodies lying on the ground, paralyzed. I look up seeing the Kanima standing in front of Stiles ready to strike but I got him right on time making him cut Danny's neck instead. I heard a loud growl coming from right next to me, seeing Derek walking towards the middle of the circle that has formed on the dance floor. Everyone gasps watching the scene in from of them, bodies paralyzed on the ground, a reptilian creature, and a man with red eyes, fangs and who's claws just inserted the creatures chest running out of the club faster than humanly possible.

"Are you okay?" I asked Stiles inspecting him up and down to see if he got injured.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Stiles said taking my hand in his stopping me from checking him.

"We need to go. I just saw Scott running after Derek." I nodded in agreement running outside following the blood trail on the ground. Jacksons blood.

We came to a halt next to a blue car in the parking lot watching Scott bend over a body his breathing fast. In front of him was the Lacrosse captains naked and wounded body laying completely still, breathing slowly. Scott looked at us, panic written all over his face. "What do we do with him now?"

"Okay Stiles. I'm not okay with this you know." I said a little irritated that they let me sit in the backseat with a naked Jackson lying on my lap. Well, my favorite black jacket was covering his junk but still. I'm also a little bummed that my jacket is lying on his manhood, now I have to burn it. Or give it back to Erika, give her the jackson-junk-cover-up jacket.

"Yes I know. I'm not happy either that his blood is now in my jeep okay," Stiles replied frantically watching Scott talking to Danny who is lying on a stretcher ready to be taken to the hospital.

I turn my gaze back to Jackson who's still passed out. I don't know what happened with Derek and Jackson, but I am surprised Derek let him live. I know he wouldn't mind killing Jackson, not after he got paralyzed because of him.

"Okay, can we just get the hell outta here now, before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles asked as soon as Scott opened the door and got in the passenger seat. More and more police showed up at the crime scene not having a clue of what just happened back in the club.

His prayers have not been heard because right after he finished his sentence another police car stopped right in front of Stiles' jeep, Stilinski's car. "Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?"

Jackson moved his head on my lap, groaning making us know he was going to wake up. "That was rhetorical," Stiles snapped.

"Get rid of him," Scott said to Stiles pointing towards the sheriff who is just getting out of his car.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff," Stiles said quickly making wild hand gestures.

"Stiles, you have to do something. Jackson is waking up," he turned over to us when another groan came out of Jackson's mouth. I nodded when he looked up at me before he stumbled out of his car.

"What's - what's going on?" Jackson mumbled lifting his head up to take in his surroundings. I put my hand on his forehead to push him back down.

I look up to see Stiles talking to his dad, trying to distract him from this car. If the sheriff finds out we're hiding a wounded Jackson in the backseat, it will not be good.

"Uh - well, dad - There's a conversation that we – "

"You're not gay." I listened in on the conversation making me sigh. Was he really trying to convince his dad he is gay?

"Don't you have a thing for Alicia Hale anyway?" his dad asked crossing his arms over his chest making me gasp for air. I know that Stiles said he had a little crush on me but he never spoke about it again.

"Well, that's – uh- "

I couldn't hear what Stiles' answer was because Jackson had to open his damn mouth again "What's happening?"

"Jackson, I'm sorry, but –" before he finished his sentence Scott's fist connected with Jacksons face leaving him unconscious and I have to say, I couldn't have done it any better.

We turned around realizing we didn't hear the sheriff or Stiles talking anymore, and when we turned around the sheriff was looking at us confused while Stiles had a stupid grin on his face waving at us. So we decided to follow and put a stupid grin on our faces as well and wave like everything is normal back here.

After Stiles made up a lie as to why we were in a gay club we were good to go and our way to god knows where. Stiles had convinced his dad that we were her for Danny, because his boyfriend just broke up with him and he needed some distraction. I have to say it is very convincing, the sheriff just doesn't know Danny doesn't like his son.

"So where are we taking him? Are we gonna take him to your house? I asked Scott who turned sideways so he could look at me.

"Not with my mom there. We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous." He said raising his eyebrows at me.

I nodded my head in disagreement, I know what he's thinking. "We are not gonna take him to the loft, not when you want to save him. Derek will kill him, and he doesn't Erica, Boyd or Isaac will."

Stiles turned his head around shrugging his shoulders "Will that be so bad? At least we wouldn't have to do it then?"

I turn my gaze to Scott who has a stern look on his face "We're not killing him."

Stiles sighed "God, f - Okay, okay. I got an idea." My head snapped back up to look at stiles through the rear-view mirror.

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked hoping that it wouldn't. even after 2 weeks of knowing Stiles, I know that his plans always involves breaking the law. I'm just wondering how he never got caught with his dad being the sheriff and all.

"By now, don't you think that's a given?" he smiled.

Scott sat back down normally and sighed "I was just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't bother." I replied before Stiles could.

hope you guys like it.

leave a comment if you do xx


	15. Chapter 14 scales, posion and a tail

_A cold breeze washed over my body taking me out of my sleep. I turned on the light rubbing my eyes and tossed the plain white duvet aside. I stepped out of bed to close the window so I could go back to sleep. As I make my way towards the window I noticed that the room is a lot bigger than it should be... and a lot cleaner too. When I got to the window I saw it wasn't open. I shrugged my shoulders still half asleep. I walked closer to the bed but noticed that something was different. And that something was that my usual white duvet wasn't white but purple. And that my bed wasn't my old single bed but a double bed. The walls weren't covered with dust that the fire left behind but was perfectly painted a light shade of purple. I turned towards the door when I heard a creaking sound seeing that it was ajar and not closed like I remembered doing before I went to bed._

 _When I stepped out of the unfamiliar room I faintly heard a conversation coming from outside. I don't know why I can't hear it but the voices did get clearer when I walked down the stairs. When I walked outside I noticed a boy and ...Lydia?_

 _"Everything okay?" the boy asked. I couldn't see who it was but I heard Lydia's heart beating fast._

 _"Okay. Meaning what?" Lydia asked crossing her arms over her chest. A dog ran past me inside the house... Prada. Lydia told me about her precious dog- or big rat- you can't really call it a dog._

 _"Meaning - are you all right?" The boy asked hinting at something. I walked further out of the house to get a better look at the boy. But I wish I haven't because what I saw wasn't possible. The teenage boy standing here is my uncle Peter when he was around 18 years old._

 _"Meaning the other day in class? I'm not crazy. I may be the girl who sleepwalks naked and writes backwards on the chalkboard, but at least I'm not one of those desperate Vicodin - popping wrist cutters at school." My breath got caught in my throat when the young Peter looked at my before turning back to Lydia._

 _"Oh, is that what the other girls are like?" he asked before taking a step forward I grabbed Lydia's arm so she would take a step back._

 _The boy raised his eyebrows "Why'd you do that?"_

 _"Do what?" Lydia asked not realizing that the boy wasn't talking to her. But how? Doesn't she know I'm standing right behind her? What is going on? how is this possible?!_

 _"You stepped back." He said a little maddened._

 _"You stepped forward," Lydia and I both said at the same time._

 _"Uh, could I give you a flower?" Lydia smiled wanting to take the flower but he took his hand back so she couldn't just yet. "Promise to keep it? If I ask you tomorrow if you have it, and you say, "no, I'm gonna be really hurt."_

 _"Well, if I don't, I'll lie," she replied turning around to get back inside before letting out a gasp looking me straight in my eyes before running back inside. what is this?!_

 _"I'll see you soon Alicia," was the last thing I heard before everything turned dark._

"Hey, are you okay" Stiles asked me concerned while driving the prison transport van Stiles stole – or borrowed – as he called it so we could transfer Jackson somewhere else before he hurts someone again.

I looked up at him with a smile and nodded rubbing my head to get rid of the headache I woke up with this morning.

"Yeah just a headache. Didn't sleep well last night," I replied thinking back of that weird dream I had last night. Why did I dream about Lydia talking in her backyard with a teenage Peter.

Stiles eyebrows furrowed "Did Derek do something to you or one of his puppies?"

I chuckled "No, I don't think Derek came home last night. It was just a nightmare." I told him because that's just what it was right, a nightmare?

Stiles pulled over somewhere deep inside the woods where Scott was already waiting. Stiles and I decided to skip school for today to watch Jackson, Scott would be going later so no one would get suspicious –especially Gerard. As we stepped out of the van to Scott he raised his eyebrows. Yeah we haven't told him that we, and with we I mean Stiles, was going to steal a transport van so we could kidnap Jackson without anyone noticing.

Before Scott could ask something a loud back came from the van. "Stiles! Female Hale ! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!"

After Stiles explained Scott the plan, Scott left to get back to school. Stiles had bought some sandwiches so we wouldn't starve to death. I opened the door of the van cautiously, not knowing who I was going to face Jackson or the Kanima. Jackson I can handle but the Kanima is a little bit more difficult.

I sighed in relief noticing that it was Jackson I had to face. "We have some sandwiches for – "

"Let me out now!" I got caught off by a very angry Jackson. He has to understand that this is for his own good. If he transforms back in the Kanima he will kill someone else, and that means Derek will kill him. I don't really mind though, problem solved but Scott thinks differently. And for some reason I listen to him instead of Derek.

"You know, I put those pants on you, all right, buddy? One leg at a time. Being all up - close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor?" Stiles rambled on not pleased with the fact Jackson has an attitude like this when we're only trying to save his damn life.

"This is doing me a favor?" Jackson asked through gritted teeth as he looks at the handcuffs Stiles had put around his wrists.

"Yes Jackson, this is doing you a favor. Because you kill people and we need to make sure you stop in order to save YOUR life. So you're gonna stay in here so it's save for everybody. We're sorry but there's no other way. Now –you want ham and cheese or the turkey sandwich?" I asked trying to stay as calm as I possibly can. I'm not really thrilled to babysit Jackson and solve his problems when I have problems of my own.

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackson asked getting the ham and cheese sandwich tossed on his lap by Stiles. Good because I hate cheese, so now I don't have to eat that one.

"Uh, well - not if they don't think anything's wrong" Stiles holds up Jacksons phone showing Jackson something, probably the text Stiles send to Jacksons parent. Jackson leans forward to get a better look at the text before he leans back again with a slight smirk.

"Okay so now we talk about what you are yeah?" I asked not really waiting for a reply.

"So we've learned that you're a Kanima, a reptilian creature with a body covered in scales and razor sharp teeth.

"Scales? Like a fish." Jackson asked. I sighed in frustration, is he not listening or something? Since when is a fish a reptile?

"No, like Alicia just said like a reptile. Um, and, uh, your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail," Stiles continued the explanation.

"I have a tail?" Jackson said rolling his eyes not believing anything we're saying.

"Yes Jackson you have a tail," I sighed laying my head on Stiles' shoulder closing my eyes. My head still hurts and this is not making it any better.

"Does it do anything?"

Stiles shook his head from side to side "No, not that I know of."

"Can I use it to strangle you two?" my eyes snap open in frustration.

"Yeah, you still don't believe us. All right. The night of the semi - final game, what did you do right after?" Stiles tried again. Why is it so hard to believe us? I mean. He never turned into a werewolf, he didn't die –yet , so he must be something else. Is it really that difficult.

"I went home." Jackson replied through a clenched jaw.

"Are you sure about that?" Stiles asked leaning forward careful with my head still on his shoulder.

"Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?" Jackson became more aggravated by the second. He doesn't have the right to become aggravated. We're here trying to save his pathetic life, after he tried to kill us and now he doesn't want to believe us.

" You attacked Stiles, Erika, Derek and I at the school, and you trapped us in the pool for hours. You also killed a mechanic - right in front of us, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny." I said trying to control my anger so I wouldn't shift and rip their throats out.

Jackson shook his head from side to side "Why would I want to kill my best friend?"

"Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now," I bit my lip trying to calm myself. I can control the shift but I have to find an anchor or I have to distract myself like I'm doing right now. Normally I use a pendant my mother gave me at my very first full moon, but I don't have that with me right now.

"Mm. Well, maybe, he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson shouted balding his fists glaring at us.

"Jackson I swear to god are you seriously that stupid?! You know werewolves exist, you know that the bite of an alpha turns you or kills you, none of those things happened to you. So how is it so unbelievable that you turned into something else!" I yelled back getting out of the van before I'm really gonna hurt them.

"All right, well, tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" I heard Stiles ask inside the van. I leant against a tree doing a breathing exercise Matt learned me. I couldn't control myself that well sometimes especially if someone brought up my family. So he always took me outside to the woods to do some breathing exercises.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson said disappointed.

the link below is the trailer to this story, please check it out and tell me what you think :)

watch?v=pkhMCJKOkQo


	16. Chapter 15 know the enemy

"What are you doing?" I asked Stiles who's typing rapidly on Jacksons phone while leaning against the van. After Stiles tried to explain the whole Kanima story to Jackson again, he finally realized that he's just not going to listen. So he decided to just wait outside with me till Scott comes back.

"Just another text to Jackson's dad," he mumbled still typing like his life depends on it.

I look over his shoulder to see what he was texting. Going be home late. Don't wait up. It said but I didn't read any further as my hearing senses kicked in. Footsteps, a crunching sound like someone is running through the woods. I take a step forward to see if I can spot the person coming our way. I sniff the air and a familiar scent comes my way. Allison.

My eyebrows furrowed as I watch as her facial expression is full of panic. Stiles still being oblivious fumbling with Jackson's phone, he completely freaked out when Allison touched his arm. "Aaaah!"

"They know," Allison said out of breath.

"What?" I look at Stiles and back to Allison waiting for they answer. Who does know what?

"They know Jackson's missing," she said out of breath making hand gestures to clarify how serious this is.

"No, they can't. Stiles has been texting his parents since last night. How can they know," Stiles nodded in agreement showing Allison the text he sent a few minutes ago, holding the Phone up.

Allison shook her head rapidly from side to side "My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know."

I let out a deep sigh knowing that the cops will be here soon and that there is a big chance Stiles and I are going to jail. Stiles seemed to come up with the same conclusion because a lout gasp escaped his lips as he holds up Jackson's phone between two fingers.

"Oh -" Stiles hand me the phone before opening the doors of the van to listen to the police radio.

 _"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution,"_ we heard an officer say.

"we need to go now!" I said before climbing in the van, Stiles and Allison doing the same.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked still a bit panicked. Allison and I were both sitting in the passenger seat, me sitting on her lap as Stiles was starting the engine. Before we drove off to god knows where, I typed in the number of the police station before throwing it out of the car window so they couldn't track us down –I hope.

"Somewhere very far from here."

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet," Scott said in frustration as we were walking towards the edge of the cliff far away from the van where Jackson was still handcuffed in.

Scott just arrived and told us what Danny had told him when Scott visited him in the hospital earlier today. Apparently Jackson videotaped himself on the first full moon too see what was going to happen. When he watched the video the next morning, a piece of the video was missing. So he asked Danny if he could find the missing piece, and he did. Danny told Scott that video tape was in his car, but when Scott searched the car he found out the tape was missing.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked confused.

Allison shrugged "What if someone else took it?"

"Then somebody else knows what he is," Stiles came to the conclusion. If that's the case then we have to find that person quickly before someone else ends up dead.

"Uh, which could mean someone's protecting him," Scott nodded glancing at the three of us.

I nodded in agreement "Like the bestiary says, "the kanima seeks a friend, right? That's what Morell told us," I said looking at Allison coming closer to the Kanima mystery.

Stiles held up his hands "Okay, hold on. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?"

I looked down to the ground trying to think of someone who would help Jackson kill people, who would want to protect Jackson's secret even for Jackson himself?

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison glanced at us to see if her reasoning might be correct.

"There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott asked Stiles. Maybe he's right, what if Jackson didn't wanna kill us back in the pool, but was trying to keep us in for our own safety?

"No, it can't be. He tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately." Stiles said debunking Scott's explanation. It just doesn't make any sense, if he wanted to kill us he could've.

"But I - I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott said glancing at Allison for confirmation.

Allison nodded "You're right, it just ran off."

"And it didn't kill you two in the mechanic's garage," Scott continued now glancing at Stiles and I.

I looked at Stiles knowing Scott was right. Stiles scoffed "Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me, Alicia and Derek in the pool."

"Did it?" Scott asked me. He knows I would agree , like I said it could've killed us if he wanted to.

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out." Stiles glanced at me pleading to back him up on this. Even though I want to agree with him, even if it's only because I can't stand Jackson, I just can't.

I nodded my head from side to side finally speaking up "Stiles I don't think it was waiting for us to come out. I think it was trying to keep us in."

I looked up at Stiles through my eyelashes not wanting him to be mad at me for not agreeing with him. I don't know why I'm so scared of it, I never really care if someone's mad at me. Unless that person is Derek ... or Stiles. "Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

Scott sighed "Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him."

""Know thy enemy." Allison interrupted making us stare at her in confusion.

Allison shrugged "Just something my grandfather said."

Stiles nodded his head "All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved."

Scott turned to him shrugging his shoulders as to why he would even say that. "He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?"

I frowned my eyebrows not knowing what they were talking about considering I was still living in New York at the time.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny." Stiles answered sarcastically, his tone also hinting annoyance towards Jackson and the situation.

Scott stared directly in Stiles' eyes "Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving."

Stiles sighed "It's always something with him, though"

"He doesn't know what he's doing," Scott said in frustration.

"So what?" the discussion continued. I don't know why they think it's a good time to do it now. If they haven't noticed the Kanima is in the back of the van we stole, and the cops are looking for him. We need to come up with a solution right now or it won't end up so well for the four of us.

"So, I didn't either. You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" he asked Allison making her nod in agreement.

"I had someone to stop me. He has nobody," Scott said with a sighed. My heart sunk a little when he said that. I know how hard it is to be a werewolf, even if it's something I was born with –it was still hard to find people to understand me. Jackson has nobody to help him. Yes he is the most popular guy in school, but no one can help him with his secret. No one.

"That's his own fault," I looked up at Stiles not believing he could say that. I don't really like Jackson, but no one deserves this.

"If we can save him, we should try," I said quietly but loud enough that Stiles would hear me.

Stiles finally nodded in agreement dragging me with him telling Scott and Allison that we still need to apologize to Lydia for ditching her back at the parking lot before we got trapped in the pool.

So Lydia forgave us, fortunately. She wasn't happy that she was kept in the dark though, but I just don't know how to tell her what's been going on. How do you tell a girl her boyfriend turns into a Kanima and kills people? I don't wanna do that, she doesn't deserve that.

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on with you lately?" Stiles asked as we we're walking towards the woods where Scott and Allison are watching over Jackson.

I frown my eyebrows at him not knowing what he means. "What do you mean Stiles," I said a little irritated.

"Well that. You're very irritated lately, you keep zoning out. Don't think I hadn't noticed that you were in panic the other day in class," he said standing in front of me, making me stop frm walking any further.

My mouth opened and closed not knowing what to tell him. Is there even something to tell? I mean they're just dreams right? Me dreaming about my dead uncle who I haven't seen in 7 years, completely normal.

"I already told you. I haven't had a good night's rest for a couple of days," I said shrugging hoping he would drop the subject.

But the odds were not in my favor today "what are they about? You know you can tell me."

I face turned towards the ground. Can I tell him? What if he thinks I'm nuts. What if he thinks I'm just another Hale gone crazy after her parents death.

He lifts my chin up so I would look at him again. "tell me," he whispered softly looking me in the eyes.

I sighed "I- I keep having nightmares or daydreams about Peter. There so vivid you know. I saw him in class the other day writing 'help me' on the schoolboard before he turned to me. And last night I woke up in Lydia's house where he was talking to her and then he said 'see you soon Alicia'."

I didn't know that I was rambling the words out and that I started crying before Stiles whipped a tear of my cheek with his thumb. I know this is just stupid, I shouldn't be crying over dreams, but it just looks so real.

"It will be okay, I'll help you. Maybe it's just because what's been going on lately. You know, your fight with Derek, the Kanima a new environment." He whispered still caressing my cheek with his thumb making me smile.

"You know what, I'm gonna take you out. To keep your mind of things, " I tilted my head to the side smirking.

"Are you asking me on a date Stiles Stilinski?"

He scratched his neck realizing what he just did " d-do you want to go on a date with me?"

I smiled and nodded "I would love to."

And with that we started walking again towards the place Allison and Scott were. But when we got there our jaws dropped before sprinting to the car where a half – naked Allison was sleeping on Scotts chest . Are you f*cking kidding me right now?!

I knocked on the car window before yanking the door open "You guys might wanna come take a look at this."

They hurriedly dressed before following us to the van. The doors were open and Jackson is nowhere to be found. We're screwed big time.

"I have to tell my father," Allison said with big eyes.

Scott walked away his hands in his hair. "Scott. He's going to kill someone," I agreed with Allison. I know I put myself in danger right now but there's no other option right now.

Scott nodded in defeat "Okay, tell him. Tell him everything."

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too," Stiles said knowing he has to tell his father what we've done.

Scott sighed "This is all my fault."

"It's not. But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this," Allison explained to Scott.

"You're right," Scott mumbled.

"How you gonna make your dad believe all this?" Allison asked Stiles. I sighed, we have to tell him about the supernatural but who would believe that? Who would believe that Scott and I are werewolves and that Jackson is a Kanima?

"I don't know," Stiles whispered a hint of sadness in his voice. I took his hand in mine and gave him a light squeeze.

"He'll believe me," Scott said turning around showing his golden eyes

Stiles, Scott and I arrived at the Beacon Hills sheriff station after Chris Argent dropped us off. He wasn't very happy about that but I don't think he could refuse his daughters angle face.

"Could you buzz us in? I gotta see my dad," Stiles told an officer who opened the door that would let us the sheriff's office.

We nodded silently telling him that it was going to be okay. When we stepped in we noticed someone already had beaten us to it. Jackson was sitting in the chair talking to , I assume his dad, who was leaning against the desk.

"Scott, Alicia, Stiles. Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore? Esquire," Sheriff Stilinski said looking very disappointed.

"That means lawyer," Jackson said with a smirk. I can't believe I felt sorry for him.

 **oooh a Stalicia moment *_* Stalicia? yes? no? let me know.**


	17. Chapter 16 maybe just maybe

_"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him,"_ Allison voice came through Scott's phone.

We were still at the police station waiting for the sheriff to come back and tell us what's going to happen. Jackson already left with his mother who picked him up, but his father's still here demanding Stilinski that we have to go to jail for kidnapping his son. There having a heated discussion right now and it seems like Mr. Whittemore is winning.

We were just trying to help. Okay, Stiles' plan wasn't great but at least it kept Jackson from killing everyone until the point he broke out at least. What else were we supposed to do? Let Jackson lurk the street at night searching for the next person to kill? Jackson should thank us for kidnapping him. If we hadn't he would've been dead right now. Derek would have killed him without a doubt.

"Or he doesn't remember," Scott said leaning over Stilinski's desk across from Stiles.

Stiles looked up with wide eyes "What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?"

 _"A fugue state,"_ Allison's voice came through ones again. She might be right though. Apparently after Lydia was bitten by Peter and was brought in the hospital, she ran around Beacon hills naked for two days, not remembering anything.

Scott nodded his head "He'd have to forget everything. The murder –"

 _"Getting rid of the blood."_

"Yeah, he had help with one thing tough - the video. And someone else helped him forget that," Stiles said glancing between Scott and I.

Scott nodded ones again agreeing with what Stiles was saying "Whoever's controlling him."

 _"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?"_ I know why Allison is asking this. If the answer is no, then there's not much she can do. Gerard and Chris will kill him, there will be no one to save anymore.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing," I said joining the conversation making the two boys in the room glance at my direction at the end of the office by the door.

"So do we try and convince him he's not?" I glance at Scott knowing what he will say.

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah," Scott said turning his head so he could face me. I sighed nodding in agreement followed by Stiles who agreed as well.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" '

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us. Right?" Stiles said being optimistic. I chuckled nodding my head side to side. That will be a very hard task after Stilinski will tell us the agreement he and Mr. Whittemore made.

"You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically," sheriff Stilinski sums up the conditions he and Mr. Whittemore agreed on so we wouldn't have to go to jail for 'kidnapping' Jackson.

He slams the papers on the table we're sitting at, and looked at us waiting for one of us to talk. His eyes first lingered on Scott who had his head down not wanting to face his mother who was standing beside him. Then his eyes lingered on me, but I had nothing to say so he turned to his son, and as expected he opened his mouth.

"What about school?"

The sheriff nodded "You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50 - foot distance."

"Bu - okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" Ms. McCall and Mr. Whittemore sighed. Scott and I looked at him both nodding our heads. Normally I would laugh at his sarcastic responses, and trust me when I tell you I have to hold it in, but it won't help us any further right now.

"I'll just hold it," he said quickly after he saw his father's stern look.

"Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges?" Stilinski said to his son as we walked out of the room.

I sighed sliding down the wall closing my eyes. Stilinski told me that Derek has been called and is on his way here, but I doubt it. Why would he care if I would go to jail or not?

"Oh, come on, it was just a joke," I heard Stiles say down the hallway. If only Stilinski new why we did it, he wouldn't be so disappointed in his son. Same goes for Ms. McCall.

"Move! It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed," Melissa started yelling not knowing what to do anymore. I'm wondering what my mother would say in a situation like this. I wish she was here right now.

I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps coming my way. My eyebrows furrowed when I see that Derek actually did came.

"What are you doing here Derek?" I asked acting a little hostile towards my brother. Why would he come now? He made it pretty clear that he doesn't want me as his sister anymore.

"I had a call my sister was arrested and that I needed to come to the station," he said now standing in front of me.

I huffed in annoyance. Sister? Yeah right. "I get that you're mad at me Alicia. I shouldn't have said that I didn't trust you. I know I should've taken you back in like you've never left. but after our family died, after I thought you were dead, after Laura died, I just didn't know if I could let you back in, what if something happens to you?"

My eyes softened after he said those last words. I thought about that too. I really doubted about going back to Beacon hills to search for my brother. 7 years I dealt with the fact that every last member of my family was dead. But could I deal with the fact of losing my brother again. I knew the answer to that, no, I wouldn't be able to deal with it again. But I had to see him, I just had to.

"But I have to protect you, because I do care about you. So can we please start over?" Derek asked a little uncomfortable. This is the first time after his first girlfriend died that he got this sensitive.

I stood up from my seat on the floor and nodded with a smile. Maybe we can finally start over again and be a normal family.. or as normal as it can be for us anyway.

"It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused," Allison whispered as Stiles, Scott and I we're reading a tablet with the translated pages from the Bestiary on it.

Why she whispered you may ask? Well, she's being watched. Gerard follows her every move in this school by hanging up camera's all over the place. Lovely grandfather huh? So right now we're standing in the library with a bookshelf between us.

Last night when we were at the sheriff's station, Lydia was waiting for Allison in her room in the dark. She wanted to talk to someone, she felt like she's been left out , at least that's what Allison told me. I don't blame Lydia, everyone is ignoring her lately.

But anyway, Lydia translated the pages from the Bestiary where the Kanima is being discussed. And trust me that Lydia is even more confused right now than before.

"Yeah, what'd you tell her?" Scott asked scrolling through the pages.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," she chuckled making Scott and I giggle as well. Can't believe Lydia believes that. But at least she won't be asking questions anymore, for now at least. There will be a time that we have to tell her everything.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles said offended glancing between the three of us

We immediately stopped and stared back at him. "O - oh. Great," Allison muttered avoiding Stiles' eyes.

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" I asked changing the subject back to the reason why we're here right now.

Allison looked down and shook her head side to side "Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers."

He made a fist-pimp and a wide grin appeared on his face "Yes!"

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village –" Allison continued telling us the things Lydia had translated. I'm still amazed by the fact she knows arctic-Latin, that girl is a freaking genius.

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad," Stiles said but I nodded my head. I already saw the next few words written in the Bestiary.

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to," I read the words out loud, but making sure no one who's not supposed to hear this would.

"All bad, all very, very bad." I nodded in agreement glancing at Stiles.

"Here's the thing, though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be –" Allison began but stopped when a girl I've never seen before putted her books back on the shelf besides ours.

Scott tapped the tabled a few times so it would light up again and read what it said "Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it."

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself. That boy is a mess," I told them seriously.

Allison closed the book she was pretended to read "What if - It has something to do with his parents? His real parents."

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked glancing between the 3 of us.

I shook my head no "Lydia might. He did love her at some point, maybe he told her?"

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so - I'll talk to him myself," Allison concluded putting her book back on the shelf taking the tablet back that Scott was still holding.

Scott nodded in agreement "Okay, what do I do?

"You have a make - up exam, remember? Promise me," I sighed loudly as I noticed Allison holding Scott's hand through the shelf. There we go again, another intimate moment between the 2 lovebirds I have to witness.

"If he does anything, you run the other way," Scott said making me roll my eyes. Stiles chuckled noticing how annoyed I get, but he couldn't look at it anymore either.

"I can take care of myself," Allison stated.

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything –"

Allison frowned her eyebrows "Like?"

Scott squeezed her hand "Anything - Weird or bizarre – anything."

Stiles pushed his head between the shelves "Anything evil! Ah – ow!" But gets pushed back holding his forehead by a smirking Allison.

His cheeks turned red as I caress my fingers over his cheeks with a smile which he returns. Even though the love between Allison and Scott can be annoying sometimes. I hope Stiles and I could have that too someday.

 **So Derek and Alicia made up. What are your thoughts of a not so grumpy Derek?**

 **have a nice weekend xx**


	18. Chapter 17 Detention!

I sighed walking through the school doors towards my locker. Another sigh escaped my lips thinking about the next class, Harris'. Oh boy I hate that man. The way he stares at you, knowing you don't know the answers to his questions. That self-absorbed smirk that appears on his face when that happens and he can make you feel very small. But the hate is mutual.

I closed my locker door after I took out my chemistry book. "Isaac," I said walking away to the next class not giving the curly, blonde werewolf a look. I knew he was leaning against the locker beside mine, smirking, arms crossed over his chest. His scent filled my nostrils, a mixture of his emotions and the aftershave he's wearing. Don't know which brand though.

"I've heard you and Derek made up. On the same team again?" he asked still with that same smirk on his face. I don't even have to look at him to know.

"Stop with the chit chat Isaac, what do you want?" I turned around so I could look at him questioningly and annoyed. It's not that I hate the young beta, but ever since Derek bit him, he acts like he owns the place.

His smirk disappeared taking a step forward so he would tower over me. "Why do you want to know about Jackson's real parents?"

"Why do you care?" I retorted the question, looking him in the eyes.

His mouth opened and closed looking for his next words. "Don't get nervous now. Your girlfriend- Erica - wouldn't like that," I said listing to his fast heartbeat.

"She's not my girlfriend," Isaac said determined. "But maybe she will be Stiles' one day."

I frown my eyebrows when he points at something behind me. I turn around seeing Erica had pushed Stiles against the lockers, her claws extended. Dumb, little girl. If the camera's catch this and Gerard sees, she will be a dead girl.

 _"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?"_ I heard her ask Stiles, my werewolf hearing kicking in.

 _"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?"_ he said looking at the camera behind him with a smug look. I don't think these cameras are just meant for Allison, he's watching our every move.

"That's right. You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman," he said escaping Erica's claws walking away toward the stairs.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills cemetery," Stiles turned around astonished that she knows this. Even Isaac and I are standing here with our mouths wide open. How come she knows this? No one knows, except Lydia of course.

"Do you know how they died?" Stiles asked quickly before Erica could walk away.

"Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested," she said triumphantly knowing that he can't refuse now.

I can see Stiles looking for the right answer without telling Erica the Kanima is Jackson. But why didn't Derek tell his beta's who the Kanima is? Unless he doesn't know. But why did he want to kill Jackson then?

"It's him, isn't it?" she takes a step forward raising her eyebrow.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson," she said walking away followed by a smirking Isaac leaving me behind in the crowded hallway.

"What the hell did just happen?!" I said running over to Stiles who is still standing there frozen, mouth wide open.

"I- uh, I don't know," he said scratching his neck while staring into my eyes trying to figure out if I'm mad at him or not.

I sighed running my fingers through my long, brown, wavy hair that I decided to let down today. "It's okay, it's okay," I reassured him.

I walked towards Erica in a fast pace. If she tells Derek, Jackson will definitely be dead "You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about."

"And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people," Stiles continued making Erica spin around.

"Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you, Stiles. And you never once even noticed me," our eyes focused on the water coming from the boys locker room.

"Exactly how you're not noticing me right now," Erica mumbled annoyed but turned around when we pointed at the streaming water behind her. As soon as she turned around Jackson and Scott are bursting through the door rolling around trying to punch each other in the face. What the hell are they doing now?!

Erica and I grabbed Jackson and pushed him against the wall before he could throw a punch at Scott's face , Stiles doing the same with Scott.

A disturbed Allison walks out the door tears streaming down her face before she wipes them away.

"What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing?" Mr. Harris said walking in a fast pace towards the scene, more students surrounding us.

"Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!" I walked over to Allison to see if she was okay. I have a feeling this has something to do with Allison talking to Jackson about his parents, something must have gone wrong.

Allison nods and gives a slight smile telling me she's alright. "You dropped this," a curly, brown haired boy – I think his name is Matt - said holding out Allison tablet which Harris snatches it before one of us could took it.

"You and you" Harris points at Jackson and Scott. "- actually - all of you - Detention. Three o'clock."

I sighed in frustration. Why do we all have attention?! I wasn't the one fighting.

As the clock strikes 3, we walk into the library to sit out our detention - thanks to Scott and Jackson. With a loud sigh I slam my backpack on the table earning a stern look from Harris.

"Oh, uh - we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools," Jackson said sitting down on the table across from ours.

Harris looked at us raising his eyebrows . "All of these tools?" he asked.

"No, just us tools," Stiles said holding his hand up, Scott and I doing the same.

"Fine. You three, over there," Harris pointed at the table across from Jackson's. I don't see the difference but okay.

"I'm gonna kill him," Scott whispered to us in determination.

"No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him," Stiles answered. I kept quiet wondering what changed Scott's mind all of a sudden.

Scott shook his head rapidly "No. You were right, let's kill him."

"Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" I turn my head to Stiles in confusion. What has Matt to do with it?

Scott sees my confused look so he explained. "Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing."

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself," Stiles said like he's 100% sure. I turned my gaze to Matt who's sitting next to Allison and in front of Jackson. I don't believe it, he's always so quiet in class. Why would he kill all those people?

Scott seemed to have the same idea as me. "So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep"

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked leaning on my hand, my elbow resting on the table.

Stiles thought about the explanation he's going to give "Because - he's evil."

I shook my head "you just don't like him."

"The guy - Bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face," he responded leaning back looking at Matt who's sharing his chips with Jackson and Allison.

Scott turned back around "any other theories?"

But before Stiles could answer Jackson grabbed his head, grunting like he's in pain. "Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good," Harris asked concerned. I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes. Please tell me he's not going to change here.

"I just need to get some water," he answered before running out of the library, Harris following him. "No one leaves their seats!"

After Jackson left, Stiles and I told Scott everything what happened earlier this day with Erica.

Right after that we took place at our previous seats next to Erica. "Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died," Scott said leaning forward so only Erica would hear.

She didn't look up from her notebook she was currently writing in "Maybe."

"Talk." She looked at me and sighed, placing her notebook in front of her on the table.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18," she explained, our sighs filled the silent room. The guy gets even richer, how unfair.

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked in astonishment.

Erica smirked "Yep."

Stiles turned to Scott and I. "There's something so deeply wrong with that," Scott and I nodded in agreement. Some people get everything apparently.

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything," Erica opened her laptop typing something to get in her father's inbox.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office," a voice came through the speakers.

Scott grabbed his backpack and walked away, right when Jackson and Harris returned.

After 10 minutes of scrolling through the pages, Stiles noticed something "Whoa, look the dates."

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995," Erica read what the pages said out loud.

My eyebrows turned into a frown. "Jackson's birthday is June 15th," I stated not understanding how this is possible. If his mother died on June 14th, how could she deliver a baby at June 15th?

 **thanks for reading this story! it really means alot.**

 **Does any of you feel sorry for Erica? and what would you do if you were her?**

 **also I've created 2 new covers. let me know what you think.** **forums/discussion/1121577/please-help/#Item_1**


	19. Chapter 18 this has to mean something

After 30 minutes of death silence the noise of a zipper closing echoed through the library making us towards the desk. Mr. Harris stood up from his desk, taking his shoulder bag – you know the one all teachers have, the leather ones?- and walked away towards the door. Assuming detention was over, the rest of us packed in our own backs.

Mr. Harris turned around and chuckled "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." A sigh escaped from everyone's mouth, placing our backs back down at our tables. I so hate that man! Not even kidding.

After 20 minutes of re-shelving, Scott walked back in the library. "what did you do Scotty- boy," I chuckled ones he stood in front of us. And with us I mean Stiles, Allison and I.

He shook his head dropping the subject. "What did you find out? Did you find anything out about Jackson's real parents?"

I placed a book back on the shelf and told him everything Stiles, Erica and I had find out. "His parents died in a car accident. On June 14th 1995 a day before Jackson's birthday."

Allison and Scott both looked at me confusion. "It means he was born after his mom died, by c - section. They had to pull him out of her dead body," Stiles explained how his mother could give birth when she was already dead.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked looking down to the floor.

I shrugged my shoulders telling them what the report said. "The word all over the report is 'inconclusive'."

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked leaning on the car with the books that we still needed to place back where it belonged.

Stiles nodded in agreement "If they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers."

I took a deep breath "but for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?"

Scott stepped away from the car "We have to talk to him. We have to tell him."

"He's not gonna l -" Allison tried to stop him without any luck.

I sighed placing the next book back in the shelf, Stiles and Allison doing the same. "Erica!" a loud voice broke the silence.

We stepped away from behind the shelf to see what was going on. But before we could see what was going on, pieces of the ceiling crashed down and the shelves got fell down when something jumped on them, The Kanima.

Allison, Stiles and I crouched down to block ourselves from the pieces of ceiling falling down. Stiles held my head, my eyes turning gold and my fangs extended. "AAh!" a scream filled the air again seeing Erica fall down. And at that same time, my eyes closed as well, taking me to the darkness.

"Hello?" A voice echoed in my mind. I recognized it as Lydia's.

I grabbed my head in my hands, the headache came back. I stood up a little wobbly, and looked at my surroundings. A giant white house, or mansion, in front of me the door ajar. Just like last time my curiosity took over and I walked inside. In the middle of an empty room, stood Lydia barefoot.

The floor was covered with leaves, the wind probably blew in inside. this house looks like no one has lived here for quite some time. Where am I? "Over here," a male voice interrupted my thoughts, making Lydia and I turn to the place the sound was coming from.

Again a young Peter Hale was standing in the doorway in jeans and a red shirt. "Is this your house?"

Young Peter looked around stepping forward "It was. I'll tell you all about it. But first - did you bring the flower?" He circled around Lydia to the point he stood behind here.

"I couldn't find it," Lydia said quietly her heartbeat increased.

"That's okay," Peter said just as quiet. Lydia turned around her heartbeat going back to normal. "But since you don't have it, I'm gonna need that kiss. "

Peter leaned forward, Lydia doing the same till their lips connected and a heated make-out session began. I noticed the leaves on the floor started moving, like a storm was taking place. The walls of the house weren't white anymore, but black like ash is covering the walls. The leaves were gone and so was young Peter.

Lydia looked over the burned man's shoulder, straight into my eyes her heartbeat faster than before. The burned man looked at me through the mirror standing in the room.

"Is - Something wrong?"

Stiles pov

We rushed out of the school Scott carrying Erica in is arms, while I held Alicia in mine. I don't know what happened, first Jackson turning in the Kanima destroying the library, then Erica fell down having a seizure and not a second later so did Alicia, except she lay completely still.

Her heartbeat was slow, and she didn't move. Tears welled up in my eyes realizing that the girl I like, and start to love might not make it and I don't know what to do.

We came to a stop in front of an old train wagon where Derek was anxiously waiting for his beta and younger sister.

"Hold them up," Derek said in panic looking at his unconscious sister lying still in my arms.

"Is she dying?" I asked chocking on my words staring down at her beautiful face.

"She might" Derek said still a bit in panic crouching down next to Scott who is holding Erica. "I – I have to help Erica first so we can all help Alica which is why this is gonna hurt."

A bone breaking sound and a loud scream echoed through the train wagon making me wince in pain. "You broke her arm!"

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt," another scream escaped the blonde girls mouth before she slouched down in Scott arms recovering from her seizure.

"Okay can we help her now!" I screamed when they all just sat there doing nothing. I looked down once again noticing nothing has changed. Her face still as calm like she is in a deep sleep, her heart still slow.

Derek sat next to us looking down at the brown haired girl as well. "I don't know what," Derek whispered staring down at his sister who he just got back and might lose again tonight.

Alicia pov

Air filled my lungs and a loud gasp escaped my lips. I placed one hands on the place where my heart is breathing heavily. Tears filled my eyes and it was too late to stop them from falling.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me holding me against the persons chest, Stiles. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he rambled all these questions expecting me up and down to see if I was injured.

I shook my head still gasping for air "I-I saw him a-again Stiles."

His eyebrows furred "Peter? Where?"

I shrugged "I don't know, but Lydia was there again."

"What do you mean you saw Peter?" a heavy, raspy voice interrupted our conversation.

I turned to the person next to me seeing it was Derek, Scott and Erica beside him. I sighed knowing I have to tell him now "I've been seeing Peter in my dreams lately, a young Peter. Lydia is always there, but I don't think she knows it's him, until now. First he was a teenager and later he- " I swallowed lump in forming in my throat before I continued. "He was completely burned, staring at me."

"I know this might sound crazy Derek, but this has to mean something. The dream are so vivid, I can feel everything, hear and smell everything," Derek nodded but kept silent not knowing what to say or do.

I watch him stand up and walking out the door.. or where the door should be – Scott following behind him. I place my still throbbing head on Stiles' chest, his hand tangled in my hair stroking it slightly.

 **So as I already mentioned on my profile, I'll update twice a week ( or at least try).**

 **I also decided to enter the Watty's 2016! (on whattpad) so if you want to show your support please vote, comment and tell your friends or followers about this book!.**


	20. Chapter 29 save him

After last night, when I told Derek what has been going on with me lately with the dreams about Peter and all, he's watching me like a hawk. He has been watching my every step and comes to check on me at least 10 times during the night. I'm pretty sure the dreams about our uncle Peter have startled him as well. He won't say that out loud though, but I just know it. Call it sisterly intuition if you will.

I have been thinking how I could dream about Peter as an adult, when my last memory of him was when he was teenager just before the fire. And why is Lydia always there? It has to mean something right? I have been sharing my thoughts with Stiles ever since the first time I told him about the dreams. I told him every detail of the dreams. I also told him that everytime I wake up I have an extreme headache, like someone hit me with a hammer.

So today Stiles picked me up to have lunch with his dad at the police station, to keep my mind of it he says. So here we are, having veggie burgers and salad for lunch. "Oh, what the hell is this?" Stilinski said with a disgusted face looking at his burger he just took a bite from.

"Veggie burger," Stiles responded giving me my burger that I immediately take a bite from. I haven't eaten well the last few weeks with everything that has been going on. The dreams, the fighting with Derek and running around in Beacon hills chasing a Kanima like a maniac.

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger," I looked up from my burger to see the sheriff staring at Stiles a bit irritated, shewing the big piece of burger.

"Let's be healthy today sheriff," I said placing the salad in front of him .

He let out a groan looking at the salad and letting out another groan opening what supposed to be his fries seeing that it's filled with carrots and celery. "Oh, hell, why are you two trying to ruin my life?"

I chuckled at his response taking another bite of my own burger. "We're trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found," his son said nodding at the papers lying beside his dad.

The sheriff looked at the papers considering if he should tell his son and his friend. "No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with teenagers," he said eventually turning back to his son who is slurping from a straw with a annoyed expression.

I turned to the board behind him with a lot of pictures and arrows "Is that it on the board behind you?" Stiles glanced at me before turning at the board I was speaking of, his eyes widened.

His dad turned around before turning back in defeat knowing we found it "Don't look at that."

We moved ourselves so we could have a better look at it "Ay – "

"Avert your eyes," he tried but we kept moving around him to get a better look at it, even standing up a little to see what the pictures and arrows meant.

"Just - it's just - I see arrows pointing at pictures," Stiles said bewildered.

"Okay, okay, stop. Fine," the sheriff said knowing we were not going to stop before he told us everything. "I found something. Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common."

"All three?" I asked already knowing the answer.

The sheriff nodded "Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence -"

"Three's a pattern," Stiles finished.

"The mechanic, the husband, the wife -" Stilinski counted on his fingers. "All the same age. All 24."

Wait a minute, someone is missing in this list. Isaac's father wasn't 24.

"What about Mr. Lahey? I mean, Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24," I said glancing between the sheriff and his sun.

Stilinski nodded "Which made me think that either a: Lahey's murder wasn't connected or b: the ages were a coincidence, until I found this- " He gave Stiles a dark red book. I placed my chair right next to him so I could see what it was Stilinski found.

"Which would be c. did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden?"

I noticed the big red letters on the page "Died in combat?"

"But if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be," the sheriff sat back in his chair and so did we after realizing that Isaac's father might fit the pattern of the Kanima killings after all .

Stiles sighed "24."

"Now what if same age means same class - I mean, did you think of that?" Stiles asked after we stand in front of the board for the last 15 minutes thinking of all the possibilities.

I turned to Stilinski waiting for his response. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I would've. I mean, I - look, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago," he defended himself.

"Two hours? Dad, people could be dying," he said aggravated by the fact that his father didn't think of that as soon as he got the files.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you," he father responded just as aggravated as his son.

"Same class," Stiles mumbled before his eyes widened, my eyes doing the same.

We collected every yearbook and every file of every citizen of Beacon Hills who is 24 years old. "Okay, this is it. Class of 2006. They all went to Beacon Hills," I said reading the page in the blue file map.

"Including Isaac's brother," Stilinski read from another file.

"All right, but so what if they all knew each other, you know? I mean, two of them were married, so maybe they all just hung out," Stiles said after looking over the file I was just holding.

"Well, they could have had the same classes together. They could've – " Stilinski said flipping through another file before stopping abruptly.

"What?" I asked.

"Same teacher," he responded handing me the file where a big picture of Harris is printed on.

Stiles looked over my shoulder "Harris," we said in unison both sighing. It shouldn't surprise me that the connection is Harris, he just has a bad vibe over him.

"They were all in his class?" Stiles said still leaning over me his breath tickling my neck. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink. How can one simple, human boy make me feel like this?

"All four. And I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this kid, this is definitely a pattern," Stilinski said pointing at the page with all the names on it.

"All right, give me the 2006 yearbook. These names, we need faces."

I picked up the 3 yearbooks looking for the one with the class of 2006 in it. 2004, 2005- aah there it is. I gave Stiles the yearbook placing the other ones back on the desk. "Which ones?" Stiles asked flipping through the pages.

Stilinski picked up the phone to call someone who could help us, I think. "Everyone in that chemistry class. If the killer's not done killing –" he bagan.

I sighed looking at all the 2006 seniors pictures "One of them's next."

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked my brother who was sitting on the sofa in our home. We had to do something about the Kanima problem, especially after what we figured out at the station today. If it's all true, if our theory is correct, that means Jackson is not finished killing.

"We are going to see Scott at the animal clinic. Scott said the vet could help us." Ah that's right. Last night when Erica had a seizure and I – well I don't really know what I had/have, Scott agreed to work with Derek. But only if it goes Scott's way. Normally Derek wouldn't do that, but he knows he doesn't have a choice.

"Isaac's going with us," Derek said standing up walking out the door, us following behind him.

Isaac opened the door of the passenger seat with a smug look, leaving me to sit in the backseat. I know I could punch him in the face making him sit in the backseat, but it's finally going ok between all of us and I don't want to ruin it. Not now we all need each other.

"Is your boyfriend going to be there as well?" Isaac asked smirking.

"He is not my boyfriend," I said avoiding Derek gaze through the rearview mirror. I wish he was. But that's something I'm not gonna say out loud. I don't to listen to Isaac's mockery and I don't want Derek to make a big deal out of it, I know he dislikes Stiles.

Isaac kept quiet for the rest of the night after he got a death glare from Derek. We stopped at the parking lot of the Beackon Hills animal clinic.

I gave Scott a hug as soon as he opened the door before walking inside.

"What's he doing here?"

" I need him," Derek said standing next to me.

"I don't trust him," Scott looked at me but I just shrugged. There's nothing I can do about it, can I ?

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either," Isaac said in his usual sarcasm before walking over to us.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care," I said glancing at the two of them.

Derek nodded "Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?"

"That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" We looked up at where the voice came from seeing Deaton, the vet, leaning against the doorframe of the examination room.

"Kill him," Derek said bluntly earning a stern look from Scott and I

"Save him," we said in unison.


	21. Chapter 20 don't ever take it off Alicia

I fumbled with the necklace around my neck, a pink amulet my mother gave me on my 7th birthday. It has 3 rectangle stones, creating a circle and in the middle a round one. My mother said to never take it off. It's for protection, she said. As a kid I thought it was just a stupid necklace. However, I did as I was told, I never took it off. As a 16 year old teenager, I don't want to take it off anymore. It's the only thing I have left of her.

"That's a beautiful necklace you have there," a manly voice erupted my thoughts.

I gave Deaton a slight smile, putting the amulet back, save under my shirt. "My mother gave it to me ones as a birthday gift."

Deaton nodded with a frown before placing a small rack with maybe 10 little bottles on the examination table. "Watch what you touch," Derek grabbed Isaacs hand quickly before he could take one.

Deaton picked up a few bottles filled with some kind of herb reading the labels before placing them back in the rack. "So, what are you some kind of witch?" Isaac asked sarcastically leaning on the table. I rolled my eyes, can he be serious for just one minute? A witch, seriously?

He glanced up from reading one of the bottles "No, I'm a veterinarian." Isaac nodded satisfied with the answer. Oh, I guess he was serious with that question.

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin," Deaton said to my brother placing the last bottle back in the rack.

I sighed. This is hopeless. Why can't Jackson be stopped? If we just knew who is controlling him, we could stop him. I still don't get how he can be controlled anyway. Derek bit him, created him – so why can't he stop him?

"We're open to suggestions," Derek responded in all seriousness, desperate for a solution . I nodded in agreement. Jackson is drawing attention to himself. And not just to himself, but also to us. We have to stay quiet especially with the hunters in town. Ask Scott, he knows all about how it can end in a bloody mess when they cut a werewolf in half. We've seen it, back when I first arrived and met Scott for the first time.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac said glancing up at my brother.

Derek shook his head "We already tried. I nearly took its head off –"

"And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up," I interrupted thinking back to the time at the parking lot while chasing Derek who was chasing Jackson.

Deaton looked at us in astonishment "Has it shown any weaknesses?"

Derek glanced at me "Well, one - it can't swim." That's right that night when we were trapped in the swimming pool, it didn't came in.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked.

"No. He's the captain of the swim team," Scott spoke for the first time ever since Deaton arrived.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people," Deaton turned around and fumbled in one of the drawers. And just like the time at the police station, I tried to see what he was doing. I can't help it, I'm just really curious.

"A puppet - and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife." Deaton said holding up some sort of coin before placing it on the table. "Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else," I said glancing at the four guys in the room.

Isaac turned his head to look at me "How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was," Isaac said eventually.

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right?" Deaton asked Derek who nodded.

What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" Deaton picked up one of the bottles and made a circle around the coin with black ash, mountain ash.

I smirked looking at the circle. No supernatural creature can pass a barrier of mountain ash. So neither could Jackson.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked unaware of what mountain ash is.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them," Scott said.

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked talking about the popular 'rave' that's taking place this weekend.

We stepped out of Stiles' jeep ready for another day at Beacon hills high school.

"It's a secret show. There's only one way, and it's a secret," told the two boys before our conversation got interrupted by Matt.

"Hey. Either of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" he asked fixing the straps of his backpack.

"Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt," I said opening my mouth again to continue our conversation.

"I - I had a concussion," he interrupted once again.

I sighed in frustration. I've other things to worry about than a simple headache. "Well, nobody got seriously hurt."

Matt narrowed his eyes, me doing the same "I was in the E.R. for six hours."

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now," Stiles said placing his hand a few cm above the ground. I nodded in agreement. I don't want to be mean to Matt, I mean he seems nice but seriously, people are dying. That needs to be fixed first and then maybe we can look at that little bump on the boys head.

Matt opened his mouth but closed it as soon as Scott started to speak. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest. "So you didn't get any tickets last night either?"

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked.

Matt shook his head side to side. "Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there," he said before finally walking away.

"I don't like him," Stiles said scrunching his nose, watching as Matt walks over to his friends.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Stiles asked Scott talking about going to the rave. Scott thinks Jackson's going to be there because last time no one got killed, people just got paralyzed. That means he still has to finish what he was supposed to do. Plus, he thinks his master, or friend or whatever, will be there as well.

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott asked.

Stiles threw his head back and sighed "be there to make sure it happens," he said before we walked inside the school where we going our separate way. The boys to the boys locker room to get ready for lacrosse practice and I was going to Alisson and Lydia who were walking down the hall.

"Great, now you both are here I can finally talk to you too," Lydia said aggravated placing her hands on her hips.

I raised my eyebrows as I began to feel a little nervous. What if she's going to ask us about the Kanima that she saw on the rooftop at the McCall's house, or about the Bestiary? I looked at Allison who wore the same expression on her face. Ever since we knew Jackson was the Kanima, we tried to avoid Lydia a little. Not because we wanted to, but because we didn't know what or how to tell her that her boyfriend is the Kanima. I mean how do you tell someone that?

"When are we going to have a girls night?" she asked not changing position.

Allison and I both sighed in relief, glad that we don't have to tell her just yet. "Soon Lydia, I promise. There's just a lot of family drama going on with my grandfather staying at our place and all," Allison said placing her hand on Lydia's shoulder giving her a smile.

I nodded in agreement "As soon as my grades will get better, we'll have a girls night," I said giving her a smile as well.

A smirk appeared on her face before she started laughing. "oh, don't make up excuses. I know you - " she points at Allison, "are still seeing Scott."

"and you - " she said now pointing at me, "are secretly dating Stiles."

I gasped "I'm not secretly dating Stiles. I would tell everyone is I were," and as soon as those words leave my mouth I place my hand over my mouth.

The smirk on Lydia's face grew even bigger and even on Allison's face a smirk appeared. "I knew it. So has he asked you out yet?"

My heart started being faster "yes!" I squealed like a 12 year old girl.

Allison clapped her hands "finally. So when are you going on a date?"

"As soon as everything is over ... and when Derek approves," I added the last part so Lydia won't get suspicious.

Allison nodded understanding this is not the right time to go on dates. Lydia however, rambled on all day on how I shouldn't listen to Derek and just go for it.. whatever that means.

As soon as school was over, Scott, Stiles and I rushed over to the animal clinic. Deaton had called Scott to come over as soon as we could, apparently he had something that could help us take Jackson down. So that's where we are right now.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked as we stared at the clear bottle Deaton was holding up.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time," he said placing the bottle in front of him picking up another bottle filled with mountain ash.

"This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you.

"Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure - filled task for me?" he asked picking up the bottle, inspecting it.

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott or Alica to cause me any trouble," I nodded in agreement when Stiles looked at us. Touched it ones, never again. That hurts like getting struck by lightning. Not very pleasant.

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" he asked glancing at the bottle one more time before placing it back on the table.

The veterinarian nodded "they'll be trapped."

My gaze met Stiles' "doesn't sound too hard, " I said shrugging.

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles," Deaton explained the task.

Stiles stared at him, like the vet told him werewolves existed...oh wait, bad example. "If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that," the boy with the buzz cut who I have a terrible crush on said.

I shook my head and sighed "I don't think he wants you to blow yourself up Stiles."

Deaton nodded in agreement "Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

Stiles nodded hesitantly, but knowing what to do now "force of will," he said quietly.

"If - if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it," Deaton added.

Stiles nodded ones again before he and Scott both took their bottles and walked out the door. "Alicia can you wait a second?"

I turned back around and closed the door behind me "what is it?"

Deaton pointed at the place where my necklace was tucked under my shirt "don't take it off, never take it off," he said sternly as I grabbed the amulet in my hand.

"Not that I was going to, but why?" I asked him curious as to why I shouldn't take it off.

"Because it will protect you," he said before walking back to the examination room, leaving me behind wondering why and how he knows this.


	22. Chapter 21 let's party

_"Let's open some presents!" my mother yelled excitedly clapping her hands, with a big smile on her beautiful face. My cousins gathered around me in a circle, while their parents - my aunts and uncles, my brothers and sisters, and my parents stood behind us._

 _My uncle Peter stepped forward "I'll go first. I have a special present for my youngest niece," he said giving me a small box with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around it. I untied the ribbon with a big smile on my face. I opened the box and my the smile on my face grew even wider. In the small box lays a triskelion, with a spiral on it._

 _"Do you know what this is Alicia?" my uncle Peter asked couching in front of my, taking the triskelion out of the box. I nodded my head rapidly. My brothers and sisters have this triskelion too, they said it will help during the full moon or when you get angry._

 _I traced my fingers over the spiral, the same way I saw my brother Derek do once. "It's a triskelion," I told him looking at it in awe._

 _Peter nodded "and do you know what it's for?"_

 _I nodded telling him what Derek had told me "it helps us calm down during the full moon or when we get angry. We say the words; alpha, beta, omega."_

 _"Good, do you promise to take this with you everywhere you go and say the words when you feel like you need too?" I nodded once again promising him that I'll use whenever I need to._

 _The rest of the presents where normal toys. A Barbie doll and some accessories to go with it, a new bike and some other things. At last my mother came to me, holding her present wrapped in some paper._

 _"Alicia, the present that I'm gonna give you is something you need to treasure for the rest of your life," My mother, Talia, said, couching down in front of me just like uncle Peter had done earlier._

 _With curious wide eyes I carefully took the paper away, seeing that the present was a beautiful, pink necklace. My mother stood back up, standing behind me to place the necklace around my neck "Alicia, this necklace means protection. It will protect you whenever you need protection. It's important to never take it off."_

 _I take the amulet in my hand "why not?" I asked my mother, my 7 year old mind not understanding why I can never take the necklace off._

 _My mother showed her, kind, warm smile "because, someday you might need it. And only when you wear it, it will give the protection you need."_

I traced my fingers over the necklace hanging around my neck as I wait for the curling iron to heat up. I still don't understand how this necklace is supposed to give me protection, but when my mother died I swore that no matter what, I will never take it off. The triskelion my uncle gave me that night, is put away in the pocket of my shorts. Even though I don't need it anymore, I still carry it around with me. It's a promise I made, and swore to never break it.

I pick up the curling iron, and wrap a strand of hair around it, till a nice curl has formed. The same I do to the rest of my hair till it's exactly the way I want it to. I look in the mirror at my outfit, black shorts and a baby blue crop top and black sneakers. I didn't put on a lot of make-up, just enough so it does look like I'm there for the rave. But in reality I'm there to help catch the Kanima and his master.

I added some lipgloss and walked downstairs where everyone is already waiting. Isaac, Erica and Boyd are going together and I will go with Scott and Stiles. As I walked down the stairs I heard a loud gasp. Stiles' mouth is wide open, his eyes blinking rapidly. A blush formed on my cheeks, and with a shy smile I make my way further down until I'm standing in front of him.

"Look at that ass," Isaac's voice broke the silence, getting a loud growl as a responds from my brother.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Stiles said shyly making me giggle. I don't know why I act the way I do, but whenever I'm with Stiles I feel like I can be me, the actual me. The girl I was before the fire, the happy one who always smiled, not the girl everyone is afraid of.

"So shall we go or are we gonna sit here watching the love birds?" Erica said walking through the front door, Isaac and Boyd following.

I rolled my eyes following Stiles and Scott who are outside now as well. " Alicia be careful"

I turned around and nodded with a smile "you too Derek."

After a 15 minute drive we arrived at the building where the rave is taking place.

I watched Stiles with concern as he takes out a back full with stuff to trap Jackson "Stiles are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on his arm. He haven't said a word this whole time and I want to know if it just because he's nervous or because something else it going on.

"Yeah, why?" he said shrugging it off.

I sighed " you just didn't say anything the whole way here. "

He placed the first back on the ground "No, I'm fine. Just grab the other bag."

I watched Erica and Isaac walking inside, Boyd probably be with Derek. "I can't Stiles. Remember Deaton said you have to do it alone. You can do this Stiles I believe in you," I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek walking away from the two boys to catch up with the young werewolves.

"You two ready?" I asked smirking. The young beta's looked at each other, nodded and pushed the plastic curtains aside so the three of us could walk in. Derek told me to help Erica and Isaac with their part, to distract Jackson, so I could help them whenever something went wrong.

Loud music was coming through the speakers making the floor shake a little. People where holding glow sticks in the air while dancing to the fast beat. Erica and I walked to the middle of the floor where Jackson was standing. I grabbed her hips and danced to the music like we were actually having a good time.

Isaac came up behind me whispering the new plan in my air, making it look like to the rest of the crowd he was grinding up to me. "Scott gave me the katamine, we have to drug Jackson," I nodded turning to Jackson, Erica doing the same. As she grabs his neck grinding up to him.

He started kissing her neck completely distracted making this the perfect time to place the syringe in his neck. Isaac seemed to have the same idea as I feel one arm around my waste, holding me close to him. "He belongs to me," Jackon said but with a much deeper voice before I feel a pair of claws digging themselves in my side. Maybe 2 seconds later we collapsed to the ground.

I noticed Isaac getting up to his feet, holding his side where Jacksons claws made 5 little wounds. He picked up the syringe, stumbling over to Jackson digging the needle in his neck before he passed out, falling on the ground.

"Alicia. I have 50 feet of ash left and I'm out. You have to come here now. Scott is not picking up his phone, I hear gun shots, I can't do it," Stiles said panicking through the phone.

I shook my head, watching as Erica and Isaac tie an unconscious Jackson down to a chair. "No Stiles you CAN do it okay, you hear me. You have to do it. I believe in you, we all do. Now you have to believe in yourself. You can do it Stiles," I told him before hanging up. Please Stiles, imagine it, I silently pray.

A few minutes later the door bursts open making us jump slightly. My claws extended thinking it was someone else. "Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak. He okay?" Stiles asked motioning to Jackson who is still unconscious.

Isaac walked over to Jackson extending his claws "Well let's find out." He swung his hand back, but before he could even touch Jackson, he already had grabbed his wrists, twisting it before letting go. "God," Isaac grunted in pain.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles said glancing at us for confirmation. We all nodded in agreement.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out," I asked twisting Isaac's wrist back in place earning my another grunt in pain.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight," Stiles said and right after that Jackson opened his eyes. Well, he opened them but his pupils where a lot smaller looking up, like he is possessed or something.

"I'm here. I'm right here with you," he said with that dark, deep voice again. Our breath hitched in our throats not being able to breath properly. This was not something we considered. We thought Jackson would be out the whole time, till his master showed up and then Derek and Scott would deal with it. What are we supposed to do?

"Jackson, is that you?" I asked stepping cautiously in his direction.

Stiles grabbed my hand to stop me from walking over to Jackson, or whoever it is we are talking to right now. "Us. We're all here," he said as I crouched in front of him.

"Are you the one killing people?"

Jackson looked at me, still slouched down his chair. I swear this kid is possessed, maybe we just call someone who can perform an exorcist. "We are the ones killing murderers."

Stiles crouched down next to me "So all the people you've killed so far –"

"Deserved it."

I sighed rubbing my temples "See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"anything can break if enough pressure's applied."

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Stiles continued the interrogation.

"All. Each. Every one."

"Well, who did they murder?" I asked the one question still unanswered.

"me," Jackson said through gritted teeth. So what? This master of him is really a ghost or what? How the hell is this possible?

I tilted my head to one side in confusion "how is that possible?"

"they murdered me," he said closing his eyes. I turned to Isaac and Erica giving them a what-the-hell-look before turning back making Stiles and I crumble backwards in fear.

Jackson's eyes where now glowing an orange shade, his round pupils turned into slits, he cracked his neck in odd angles. "They murdered me!"

His claws started to extend, scales forming on his arms "Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on," Stiles said still focusing on Jackson who is transforming more and more into the Kanima.

"We don't have any more," Stiles closed his eyes and sighed as Isaac shows him the small, empty bottle.

He grabbed the bottle out of Isaac's hand "You used the whole bottle?"

Erica grabbed my arm pointing at Jackson, who is not 50% Kanima, standing up from his chair letting out a loud growl showing his razor teeth, twisting his had rapidly. Now I'm 100% sure the captain of the lacrosse team is possessed. "Um - okay, out, everybody out," I said pushing them all out of the door before closing it.

We pressed our backs against the door, hoping Jackson wouldn't be able to push it open. "Okay, find something to move in front of the door," Stiles said but it was already too late. The Kanima broke through the walls growling, running away to find his next victim.

We ran outside seeing Derek and Stiles where standing on the other side if the mountain ash barrier. He did it, I knew he could. "Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's -" he started explaining to my brother. Isaac crouched down to look at the mountain ash, glancing at us panic written on our faces. We can't cross the mountain ash, neither can Scott and Jackson who are still inside somewhere.

"oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something," Stiles smiled wildly, proud of his achievement. A growl erupted our thoughts "Scott!" I scream in panic. He's hurt, I know it. Isaac, Erica and I sprinted away searching for Scott, leaving my brother and Stiles behind.

here's another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy!

please leave a comment about what you think


	23. Chapter 22 well damn

p data-p-id="0299b76fc44d38f30ceb26c60a17f40e"Warm water is running down my spine. The only sound coming from the water splashing on the ground. I squeezed the bottle of the shower gel, so the gel will cover my body. I pick up a washcloth and spread the shower gel over my body. The dirt that once covered my body disappearing in the sink./p  
p data-p-id="91ce536da4756c64955f388c7c863b42""Alicia, he's coming Alicia."/p  
p data-p-id="7632e852066aafb7c3779e0dd14f5d95"A loud gasp escaped my mouth, my eyes opened wide. My relaxed feeling making place for fear. I feel my heartbeat beating faster and faster, it's a miracle it didn't burst out yet. My hands started to shake and so did my naked body. I grabbed the shower curtain, and cautiously move it aside. Nothing./p  
p data-p-id="9b4ee3725260b8969113c0660c860c94""Alicia. I'm here. Aren't you glad to see me?" the voice I've heard so many times now said. Peter./p  
p data-p-id="2fb7221087fee5280d58004267fd183a"I pushed the curtain aside, but got pushed back my a heavy weight .The weight of a body pressing me down. The once clear water, now red from my blood coming from the scratches from Peter's claws. Tears streaming down my face, barely noticeable from the water still running./p  
p data-p-id="8eba6ee5a14c96195a091aa233bb0731"His claws digging in my throat leaving me gasping for air. "I'm coming back Alicia," he said before scratching my throat leaving me dead on the floor./p  
p data-p-id="afa129daf47fbb8f462fb3d5a1483e1a""ALICIA!"/p  
p data-p-id="7b1d732f08531540f7535bb875016497"Gasping for air I sit up in my bed, my hands feeling my throat and body searching for wounds. Sweat covered my body, making the sheets damp. With wide eyes I looked at my brother who's staring at me in fear./p  
p data-p-id="33778fc6f39a0354fa260438a78e2894""What the hell is going on?" he asked clutching my still shaky arms./p  
p data-p-id="5cf7ce408c06fa1685168b9449c50635""I- I - Peter , He- he said he's coming back Derek. He's coming back," I stammered not being able to stop my tears from running./p  
p data-p-id="434664f100ce33123974a29adab28656""Who's coming back? And what did you do?" I stared at Isaac - who just came in see what the commotion was about- in confusion who points at my throat./p  
p data-p-id="77c61d5b8a7d2def79e4826b87d1a237"He gives me my make-up mirror and what I see makes me want to throw up. My throat and neck were covered in scratched and dry blood./p  
p data-p-id="4915f43ba3df234c62bc346bfc277a46"Derek picks up my hand seeing my claws are extended blood dripping down. My blood. "I don't know," I whispered./p  
p data-p-id="1ef1377f857a36eeb5bc7dfb69163f75"*********************/p  
p data-p-id="a8c824bf75dce26e15c0ca7055764e8e"I'm on my way to the Stilinksi's right now. Tonight is Boyd and Erica's first full moon, and I promised I would help Derek chain them up before I went to Lydia's birthday party. She asked me to come to Alison first, but I declined and told her I would meet her at her place to help with decoration. I don't think it's such a good idea to go to the Argents right now. Not after Allison's mom tried to kill Scott./p  
p data-p-id="25fd290314724c92f8c75c502b272151"That's why he growled last night. Victoria was trying to poison him with a rare wolfsbane. The kind of wolfsbane no werewolf could survive. Derek found him just in time. He fought Victoria, giving her the bite in the process. Tonight would also be her first full moon. And that's the time Victoria has to make a decision, commit suicide or let someone else of her family kill her. It's a rule the Argents came up with. Whoever get bitten and turns, must die. As simple as that./p  
p data-p-id="afc0d552d086fc834d78a12a0643c4fb"I don't know if they told Allison yet. I don't think they have, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to come to the party. I even think they are encouraging her to go, so her mother could die without telling her daughter the reason why. Selfish if you ask me. Their stupid rule is taking a mother away from her daughter. Why would they do that? Actually, nothing the Argents do surprise me anymore./p  
p data-p-id="6a989dd493511b83aaf78042a78f87e6"I parked my car in front of Stiles house, closing the door after I got out. I knocked on the door, hoping Stiles is home. After a minute I knocked again as he still hasn't answered. After 2 minutes I sighed and walked away back to my car. After 3 steps I heard the door open and a shirtless Stiles is standing in the doorway, his hair damp./p  
p data-p-id="d37c56f803033e1f2c1f9d7277d7758c""Sorry I didn't open sooner. I was in the shower and thought wearing pants would be better than opening the door completely naked," he said giving me a cheeky grin. A red color appeared on my cheeks, shyly walking up to him "it's okay."/p  
p data-p-id="1c16beb8885d8640c2d4d2f0df13370c"He opened the door wider so I could walk inside, closing the door behind me. "So not that I don't want you here, but why are you?" he asked walking upstairs me following behind./p  
p data-p-id="044b3dc0b5ef8e57899f3dea4f724b0e"I sighed and shrugged "I just want to talk. And I feel like you're the only one I could talk to who doesn't freak me out more than I already do," I said passing two rooms. The bathroom and - I think - the sheriff's room before walking into his. The floor is scattered with papers and on his desk lays a yearbook. The one with the Kanima's victims in it, Harris' class in 2006./p  
p data-p-id="07a612bf714b02e89d700e6ae9f34ab0""So what do you want to talk about?" he asked, hurriedly picking up some papers of the floor. "I'm sorry about the mess, if I knew you were coming over I would've cleaned my room./p  
p data-p-id="7bf643c06e29b43661f7632b7dbb21b5"I smiled, the heat rising in my cheeks again. "it's okay," I told him again before taking a seat on his bed. I fumbled with my sleeves, having second thoughts about coming here. Maybe he doesn't want to hear about my problems. Maybe he is just being polite, but in reality doesn't want to talk to me anymore./p  
p data-p-id="76d614d424c9e7cfd08c2882e6a3c275""What is it? You can talk to me, you know that right?" he took my hands in his, rubbing them with his thumbs. I looked in his sincere eyes, swallowing the lump that has formed and nodded taking in a deep breath./p  
p data-p-id="3245c90a4344808aa78eaea635e14616""It happened again last night. I dreamt about Peter," he nodded his head letting me know I should continue./p  
p data-p-id="abae5957c131ed1c8344c47330841d79""This dream was different. I was home taking a shower, washing dirt of off my body. I don't know what that came from, but then I heard his voice again," my heart started beating faster again, a chill ran down my spine./p  
p data-p-id="0528bd43c2dd06c250e0aa79bc404278""What did he say?" Stiles asked still rubbing my hands with his thumbs, not making effort to let go anytime soon./p  
p data-p-id="77f03d19a3bfc990ed99c82b7b3aa165""He said; I'm coming back Alicia over and over again before scratching my throat open before I died," I looked him back in the eyes, waiting for him to say something./p  
p data-p-id="7991bde9719d26423a49089933558a6c"He looked down deep in his thoughts before shaking his head looking back up in confusion. "I don't understand, what makes this one worse than - "/p  
p data-p-id="8210a52f1a44ce5d19881101700dc76c"I stopped him, shaking my head side to side, before he could finish his sentence. "When I woke up I was covered in sweat, blood was dripping from my claws. When Peter scratched me in my dreams, I scratched myself in reality. The wounds are healed, but next time they wouldn't."/p  
p data-p-id="2af1c85af8b2d2a2f9540b161bf5ce4c"Stiles nodded in understanding, but no words were spoken. No one knows what's going on with me. And know what knows what might or might not happen./p  
p data-p-id="6b473fb25f856f007667a836dc60b330"I shook my head thinking of something to change the subject. My eyes fell on the open yearbook on his desk. "did you find something?" I asked nodding at the book./p  
p data-p-id="1a31bd89fd7b844a5afcfb154f19d2f2"His eyes followed mine and walked over to his desk sitting on his chair. "Not yet, I was just flipping through the pages. Maybe we just missed something."/p  
p data-p-id="a3e5cb717985b575728187b288d23824"I nodded standing behind him so I could look over his shoulder at the pages. "Hey... Alicia?" I glanced at the doorway of Stiles' room where Mr. Stilinski is standing with raised eyebrows. Apparently he hadn't heard me coming in. "What are you two doing?"/p  
p data-p-id="ef432e3d8d7a396db51e297d62d16b6c"Stiles who was still focused on the yearbook answered "homework."/p  
p data-p-id="82fbc655bc0ca964762b2fd9fdeb025e"Stilinski nodded before walking away again. Not 5 seconds later he was back "It's spring break."/p  
p data-p-id="1053c4c4635726818f11ac0ecfc12266"With a sigh he walked inside Stiles' room coming to see what we were really doing./p  
p data-p-id="2138455867682801ab30796bed5bd7dd""What do you think you're doing?" he asked leaning over the pages as well./p  
p data-p-id="0461eb38d8cf6d0b26799c2fc66c21ca"Stiles shrugged nonchalantly "Oh, I'm just satisfying my own curiosity."/p  
p data-p-id="82421700cb4785ac12a870608d754522"The sheriff closed the book and placed his hand on is, so we couldn't open it again his expression became stern "we brought Harris in this morning for questioning. They brought him in."/p  
p data-p-id="c875de5e817a3f93d866c440637a5fc9"Wait what? "And?" I asked impatiently standing up straight, Stiles finally looking at his father./p  
p data-p-id="164f2f327c482a9724ebc5de707712b5"Stilinski's gaze met mine "and they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders."/p  
p data-p-id="8f1563835ff888a31f58530587220631""For all of them?" Stiles asked bewildered./p  
p data-p-id="bbdd884ff0968afccedb059e35126300""Enough of them," Stilinski replied to his son./p  
p data-p-id="e82d8ed6074be679fbfb68f6bd4e1bae"I crossed my arms when Stiles still wasn't convinced the police could arrest our beloved teacher "with what proof?"/p  
p data-p-id="b2759c40b342133012da01741d62a6a0""You remember the couple at the trailer? Tire tracks nearby match Harris's car," Stilinski explained. Could Harris really be the one to blame for all the murders? I truly hate the man but being the master of the Kanima? I'm not so sure./p  
p data-p-id="42e3ea7d6781aa8e21dced383742e596"Stiles came up with the same conclusion as he starts flipping through the pages ones again "W - that's not enough."/p  
p data-p-id="82556dd141f78a58046d92c141730a2d"The sheriff closed the book again "the same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein. "/p  
p data-p-id="96d3585a65ed7ba9c691cf0e5ada24f9""Wait, what quote?" Stiles asked./p  
p data-p-id="8e4b4a22f7e90d52e043d7dcfe1a41b5"His dad shrugged "something about imagination and knowledge," he said with raised eyebrows, exactingly waiting for his sons reply./p  
p data-p-id="5aba0fbb46fecfee8f014e3f7df2cac4"Stiles nodded "Imagination is more important than knowledge, yeah. I saw the same car parked outside the rave." Really? Harris was at the rave. A teacher by day, a party animal at night and when he has some free time, he controls Kanima's. busy man./p  
p data-p-id="cf631145f3273750b24f203a3d5e5602""That means you're a witness. You're gonna have to give a statement," I shook my head something's not clear yet. "But, what about the concert promoter, Kara? She wasn't in Harris's class, right? I mean, what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris?"/p  
p data-p-id="10854aed1425567022712d0193e593e4"Stilinski shook his head "it doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence."/p  
p data-p-id="2f86899db6f5daaca5bdedf4ea7f9adf""No, it's not enough," Stiles said frustrated opening the book again flipping through the pages./p  
p data-p-id="e87a2fde5939939667baa7276aced06c""I - I thought you hated this guy," his dad said bewildered./p  
p data-p-id="e95db3b71fdd0098624f5dc243a5c575"Stiles sighed "I don't hate him, all right?"/p  
p data-p-id="45a4633ca492812d3f81babd750e6689"I raised my hand "I hate him." they both glance at me oddly before turning back to their conversation. "He hates me. And, you know, if he'd killed them all, then yeah, lock the psycho up. But there's something missing. There's gotta be something missing."/p  
p data-p-id="003e45350b241909c4f6204d1fbfc0a2"His dad grabbed his shoulder so Stiles would stop what he was doing "Hey. You don't have to solve this for me,"/p  
p data-p-id="ed198f21d0de92f05972ba8853334c17""No, I have to do something," Stiles mumbled. What does he mean? Did something happen between them?/p  
p data-p-id="6f84ada308b5a1846fd6b9f52c8c8793"After flipping through the pages some more, I noticed the sheriff focusing on something. " What?" I asked curious./p  
p data-p-id="d301de87de52fc0552b1a55e322cfcd8""Look at the swim team," he said, Stiles and I immediately studying the photo of the swim team. Well damn./p  
p data-p-id="b4637eb42024493d83151bc7b7cd176d""the coach. It's Isaac's dad."/p 


	24. Chapter 23 happy birthday Lydia

"What is that?" Isaac asked looking at the red triskele painted on the lid of the chest Derek just opened. Tonight is the full moon which means Erica, Boyd and Isaac will lose control and murder everyone, unless they are tied up. So that's why we have a chest with equipment in it such as chains, ropes and some things that will be very painful for them. But they can't complain, they've chosen for this kind of life.

"It's a triskele," we all glanced at Boyd who is standing next to Erica. "Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child."

"You know what it means to us?" I asked pointing at Derek and myself.

Boyd's eyebrows frowned "Alpha, beta, omega?" he asked unsure, glancing between Derek and I.

I nodded, surprised he knows that "That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas."

"Like Scott?" I glared at Isaac. They need to learn to accept each other. Because once we have to stand face to face with the Kanima or the argents, we have to help each other and not fight each other. That way we're definitely gonna get killed.

Derek turned to Isaac and sighed "Scott's with us."

Isaac started to look around "really? Then where is he now?"

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will," I sighed about the last part. So many things can go wrong. Jackson who can kill someone tonight again, and we won't be able to stop them with 3 chained up werewolves. Scott, Derek and I will never be able to stop him alone. And Lydia's birthday party could be ruined because of that, because I'm pretty sure she invited Jackson.

Derek picked up a few chains out of the chest "There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week, then," the three boys huffed, smirking glancing at each other. I rolled my eyes, boys, they are all the same.

I picked up a steel headband with spikes on the inside. "Well, this one's for you," I said smirking giving her the handband.

"So if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for a birthday party. Don't think Lydia will like it if I arrive looking like this," I told them glancing at my ripped jeans and tanktop.

"Alicia be careful tonight," I nodded at my brother telling him I will before leaving them alone with the torture devices.

"For Lydia," Allison said as we walked over to the Lydia's front door. I sighed and nodded. For Lydia.

Loud music was coming from inside the house and got even louder when Lydia opened the door. We walked inside noticing a few kids, I don't know were already here. "You two look amazing," she smiled wildly. Allison was wearing a short red flowy dress with a flower pattern on it and black heels. And I was wearing a solid black short dress also wearing black heels. I hope I don't have to run tonight, because then I'll have to do it barefoot.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. Allison and I decided to help Lydia a little with welcoming the guests and making sure everyone has something to drink. I followed Lydia to the front door holding a plate with filled champagne glasses in one hand. "Happy Birthday!" I heard Stiles say from behind a giant box.

I tilted my head to one side staring at the box, noticing Lydia doing the same. What in the world is in that box? "Yeah! Coming in," he said taking a step forward but got pushed back by the box not fitting through the door. Lydia looked at him unimpressed "Oh, whoa. Can't. Okay. You know, you don't - can you just grab that side, maybe?" I chuckled at his clumsiness.

"Don't forget to try the punch," Lydia said turning around to walk away.

Stiles pushed a few more times and eventually fell through the doorway in front of my feet, making me laugh even louder.

"What did you bring?" I asked as Stiles stood back up whipping off some dust of his clothes with his hands.

"A TV ?" I raised my eyebrows. "I used to want to impress here but never got invited to her party's. So I thought maybe I should just give it to her tonight." I nodded, a chuckle leaving my lips before turning around and walk away just like Lydia had done a few seconds ago to find Allison.

I still had to tell Allison what Stiles and I found when I was at his place. We figured what it must have something to do with water. The fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool. He must have hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then.

After I explained the whole story to Allison, we walked over to Scott and Stiles. "Uh, Jackson's not here," Allison said awkwardly smiling at Scott.

"Yeah, no one's here," Stiles said looking around. I frowned my eyebrows looking around Lydia's courtyard as well. Apart from the music blasting through the speakers, it's dead silence. And those kids who were here earlier have disappeared too.

"Maybe it's just early," Scott said shrugging.

Stiles glanced at his best friend "or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob."

I turned too Lydia who's standing on the other side of the swimming pool looking around disappointed "well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks," Allison nodded in agreement. I feel bad for here, everyone thinks she's crazy, we've been ignoring here and she has no idea why.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years," Scott scoffed. "We don't owe her a party."

"Well,she wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us," Allison said with pleading eyes.

I took another look at Lydia who looks like she could cry soon. Scott sighed "I guess I could use my co - captain status to get the lacrosse team here." I smiled thankfully. I don't know her for that long but I do know she doesn't deserve this.

Stiles nodded "yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going."

I glanced at him as he takes his phone from his pocket "Who?"

Stiles chuckled "I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party."

30 minutes later the doorbell rang and let's just say the party started. Those people Stiles called earlies, it turned out that he called the drag queens who surrounded him at the gay club when Jackson paralyzed Danny. Don't ask me why he still has their numbers though. But anyways, they did get the party started, because right now the whole town is here.

I walked over to the two boys with 2 glasses filled with punch. "Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here - " I gave Stiles one glass and took a sip myself of the other glass. Weird, this punch tastes weird. And not because of the alcohol.

"I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with a werewolf. And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face," my eyes widened, and not because of Stiles' confession, but because Jackson just showed up standing at the other side of the pool.

"Don't stab yourself in the face," I told Stiles my eyes not leaving the Lacrosse captain.

Stiles sighed "Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here," I said quickly pointing in the direction where Jackson is taking a sip out of his glass Lydia just gave him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay? Keep an eye on Jackson, make sure he doesn't hurt anybody," I said turning around walking away to find a bathroom as soon as possible.

My body is burning, hands are shaking and I have a feeling I'll turn any second. I closed the bathroom door once I found one that wasn't taken, and looked at myself in the mirror. Gold eyes have replaced my brown ones, and droplets of sweat are covering my forehead.

I turned on the faucet and splashed some water in my face, not caring if it will ruin my make-up. I rather have my make-up ruined than that Lydia's bathroom. I looked up in the mirror, noticing a small flame has formed burning the shower curtain. I turned around quickly, but too late to get the fire out. Within seconds, the whole bathroom had caught fire. My lungs were filling with smoke, making me cough. I collapsed on the ground not being able to stand up any longer. The room has turned completely black with smoke and to my surprise no one had shown up yet.

Tears were falling down my cheeks realizing this is the end. I can't take this any longer, I'm gonna give up soon. "See what you've done Alicia?! You're burning us all!" I looked up staring at the shadows in front of me.

"mom?" I asked squeezing my eyes to see better. The shadows disappeared, the sounds of coughing filling the room. And this time they aren't mine. The sounds are coming from my family. Everyone is here, everyone that died 7 years ago.

My mom turned to me, glaring. Her hair is gone, burned by the fire and her face is melting. "Peter, kill her. Kill her, she doesn't deserve to live," she said, her expression full of detest for me.

My lip started to shake, staring at my mother. How could she say that? What did I do for her to hate me. I watched a burned Peter stepping out of the smoke, his claws extended. "Mom no. please mom. Please!" I cried out.

"I'm coming back Alicia! Get ready," peter said before ripping my heart out.

I opened my eyes again looking around. The bathroom looked like it did when I first stepped in. Clean and white, not the way it supposes to look like after a fire. I place my hand at spot where my heart is, feeling it beating. "It wasn't real," I whispered to myself.

I crumbled back up, opening the lock and ran outside. I have to find Scott and Stiles. There's something wrong, and it might happen to them as well. After a few minutes of dodging teens I found them in the backyard.

Stiles was sitting on the ground with closed eyes leaning on the concrete pillars. Scott is sitting in front of him, trying to get him to drink some water. I crouched down beside Scott, placing my hands on Stiles' shoulder shaking him a little. "Come on Stiles, drink the water. Stiles drink it. Something's happening and I need you to sober up now. Come one we have to find Lydia, she did something to the punch" I said rapidly.

"What do you think you're doing? You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it," a girl came up from behind the pillar, standing next to Stiles.

"Well then you do something," I said desperate. He has to sober up and I don't care how. She grabbed onto his collar and pushed him into the water beside us. It was only for 2 seconds before the girl jerked him back up.

He started gasping for air, rubbing his eyes to get his vision back. "What the hell was that for?" he asked bewildered.

"He's sober," the girl said walking away.

"Come on, we have to find Lydia," I said as I reached my hand out so I could help him stand back up.

"Hey, I can't find her. And anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out," Stiles said as he met Scott and I pack at the patio. We had split up to find Lydia, but with no luck.

I looked around at the drunk teenagers seeing their all a little spaced out. "I can see that," I nodded.

"I can't swim! No, no, no, no, stop, guys! I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't... I can't..." I heard someone yell. We glanced at the pool seeing two boys are throwing Matt in the pool. He started crying out for help, before he started drowning. Holy shit, what the hell?! Jackson walked over to the edge of the pool and pulled Matt out of the water. He started coughing up some water and glared at everyone around him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked before he and Jackson shoved past us.

Oh my god, Matt is the Kanima's master. Matt is the one controlling Jackson.

 **Here's chapter 23 for you guys. hope you enjoy. xxx**


	25. Chapter 24 hostages

"So are you going to tell us what you saw at Lydia's party?" I asked Stiles talking about the visions we got. We are on our way to Stiles' house to tell his father that we've found the real killer, the one controlling Jackson. Matt.

He looked at me through the rearview mirror "It's nothing," he said curtly focusing back on the road.

I scoffed "yeah right. Stiles, you better tell me now, because I'll will figure it out anyway."

He sighed "It was my dad. He was furious, telling me I'm the reason my mother died."

I saw tears welling up in his eyes, a lump formed in my throat. I know exactly how that feels. My vision was almost the same. Except it wasn't my father who blamed me for their deaths but my mother. "Stiles, it was just a vision. You and your dad both know you're not the reason for her death."

He nodded his head from side to side "Maybe. But it is my fault my dad got fired."

Scott, who was also in the car, and I looked at each other. Both not knowing what to say or do. I don't have to ask why he got fired. It's because we kidnapped Jackson and the blame goes to his son. And probably because the sheriff can't solve the murders. But that's going to change. We are gonna help him solve the murders, without telling him anything about the Kanima.

After a few minutes we arrived at Stiles' house. Stiles opened the door and practically dragged his father up to his room. Scott and I both following behind them.

"Stiles what the hell?!" He ignored his father and instead opened a yearbook.

"It's Matt dad, He is the killer," Stiles pointed at a picture of Matt.

His dad seemed to be in thought focusing on the picture "so this kid's the real killer?"

Stiles nodded "yeah." Scott and I nodded in agreement taking a step back from the book. Stiles had drawn red circles around him and an arrow to his name. Matthew Deahler.

His dad shook his head in disagreement taking a step back as well "No."

"Yes!" Stiles snapped.

Mr. Stilinski crossed his arms over his chest "no."

I opened my mouth to say something but Stiles had beaten me to it. "Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

His dad looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class," he said weaken his sons argument.

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" he asked sarcastically.

His dad gasped taking a deep breath "no, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything."

Stiles widened his eyes throwing his hands up in the air. He tried to say anything else but his eyes shifted to Scott and I. "Scott, Alicia, do you believe this?" he asked gesturing to the book.

" It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt," Scott replied. I nodded in agreement. He would understand if we told him the truth about what's been going on, but we can't. It will just make it worse and more complicated.

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him," Stiles continued his eyes full of hope. He really want to help his father get his job back.

Mr. Stilinski sighed "All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" he asked glancing at us.

Stiles let out a gasp glancing at us as well. We both shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?"

Mr. Stilinski nodded "what do you want me to do?"

I sighed in relief "We need to look at the evidence."

Mr. Stilinski raised his eyebrow "yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work"

Stiles sighed "trust me, they'll let you in."

Mr. Stilinski glared at his son "trust you?"

Stiles gasped gesturing to Scott and I with wide eyes. "Trust... Trust them?"

"Them I trust," he muttered nodding his head.

"I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six - car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed," Mr. Stilinski muttered looking at the tiny screen in his office. Stiles thought we should look at the hospital footage first. All the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, the pregnant girl Jessica. So Matt had to do it himself, when she was in the hospital. Somebody might have seen him that day and then we have a witness.

"All right, just keep going. Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere," Stiles groaned. And right after he said that, we recognized Matt silhouette walking down the hallway.

Scott who also noticed pointed at the screen "Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back."

"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles exclaimed in excitement. Gotcha!

"All I see is the back of someone's head," Mr. Stilinski muttered unconvinced.

I nodded "Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird," I said making weird hand gestures around my head to show them how weird it is.

Mr. Stilinski frowned "Are you crazy?" he asked in all seriousness.

I nodded and shrugged "a tiny bit yeah."

Stiles sighed "All right, look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?" Uh well.

"Millions, literally," he stated looking at my black leather jacket that I stole back from Erica.

"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras," Scott interrupted the discussion rolling his eyes.

Mr. Stilinski did what Scott asked him to do and scrolled further through the footage.

"Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again," Stiles stopped his dad from scrolling.

Mr. Stilinski sighed and shook his head from side to side "you mean there's the back of his head again."

"He's talking to someone," I leaned a little forward to get a better look.

Scott leaned forward as well and stared at the screen with wide eyes. "He's talking to my mom."

Witness.

Scott went outside to call his mom. Hopefully she recognizes him from that day in the hospital. Then after that, we don't have to run around Beacon hills anymore and babysit Jackson, hopefully. Ever since I got here, I spoke only limited words with my brother who I haven't seen in many years. I haven't had the time to call Matt yet and tell him and the rest of the Millers how everything's going around here. And Stiles and I can finally go on that date.

Mr. Stilinski picked up some files and started flipping through them "we've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site."

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave," I said counting the 3 scenes on my fingers, remembering that Stiles had once said that three is a pattern.

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed," Mr. Stilinski read the next sentences of the file out loud.

"When?" I asked.

Mr. Stilinski stood up from his chair "a couple hours before you got there."

Stiles placed his hand on his father's shoulder "All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?

"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant," Mr. Stilinski instructed Scott who just got back in the room. "Stiles, Alicia, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"On it," Stiles said taking my hand and lead me out of the room to the front desk, where surprisingly no one was sitting.

"Hello?" I called out see if the lady who sat here earlier went somewhere else. No answer. I looked down and gasped. There she was, lying on the ground, dead, covered in blood.

We turned around quickly but got stopped by a gun pointed at us. He grabbed Stiles' collar, and pointed the gun at my head. He nodded his head towards the sheriff's office, and as instructed that's what we did.

He dropped the gun and pushed Stiles next to Scott, me following quickly behind him. "Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun," Mr. Stilinski tried to reason with him. my heart was pounding in my chest, knowing this could be it for all of us. Matt shows no mercy in killing people, he showed that a couple times before. Like the dead deputy laying on the ground behind the front desk. The feeling of knowing this could be my last minutes, are familiar by now. But unlike the time in Lydia's bathroom, this is actually real.

Matt smirked at Mr. Stilinski attempt and nodded "You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." O god. Jackson is here in the building, he's the one who killed the deputy. He's gonna kill everyone that comes in Matt's way. Like Mrs. McCall who could arrive here any second.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people," Mr. Stilinski tried again. I grabbed Stiles' hand and squeezed it. I don't even care about my own life anymore. But he has to stay away from my friend and his mother and my crush and his father. They don't deserve to die.

Matt chuckled "Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people." I listened to Scott who is typing in a number on his cellphone. Who is he trying to call? "You three weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing. That... That could definitely get someone hurt," I swallowed the big lump in my throat. "Everyone. Now!" We all places our cellphones on the desk. Great, now what?

"Tighter," Matt ordered Stiles. Matt lead us to a room and ordered Stiles to handcuff his father to the wall.

"Do what he says, Stiles," Mr. Stilinski said glancing at Stiles and back to the gun Matt was pointing at his son. Scott and I could easily take him down if it wasn't for Jackson being here in the room.

After Stiles did what he was told, Matt pushed us out of the room again. as we walk down the hallway, the scent of blood filled my nostrils. Scott gasped and stopped in his tracks. I glanced at the direction he was looking at and saw 3 dead deputy's on the floor, also covered in blood. "What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" I asked covering my nose. I was never a big fan of the smell of blood.

Matt smirked and peaked around the corner to take a look at the bodies "no, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it."

He led us back to the sheriff's office and instructed Stiles and Scott to delete every evidence we have against him. I stood silently next to Stiles so I could protect him when I needed to. "Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first... Whatever that means... I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima," Stiles said glancing up from behind the monitor looking at Matt who took a seat in one of the chairs.

Scott who was shredding the files glanced up as well. Not for the same reason though, a car stopped in front of the station, lights of the car flashed through the window, and that can only mean one thing. "Sounds like your mom's here, McCall."

I looked down, and a shaky breath escaped my lips. "Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt," Scott pleaded tears forming in his eyes. His mother is all he has left, he can't lose her and I won't let that happen.

"If you don't move... now- " he chuckled "I'm gonna kill Alicia first right in front of Stiles, then Stiles in front of you and then your mom."

I glared at him as he led us to the door. "Open it," he demanded.

A smell other than blood filled my nostrils. The smell of a living person. "Please," Scott pleaded.

I frowned taking in a deep breath. Oh no, it's not Mrs. McCall. "Open the door," he instructed again.

No, no, no. don't open the door! Don't do it!

let me know what you think xxx


	26. Chapter 25 us against the rest

p data-p-id="b8c35dd1d1ace4b3bd41357945ecf61a""Oh thank god," Scott said relieved. My brother is standing there, looking down with an irritated expression. Before one of us could tell him what's been going on, he fell forward on the ground, landing on his back - paralyzed. Jackson's standing behind him, half transformed into the Kanima./p  
p data-p-id="72a43ca24ca321db66fd9ed6f84fe6e2"Derek glanced at up and then looked at a smirking Matt. "This is the one controlling him? This kid?" he asked in annoyance./p  
p data-p-id="c338d3e6f1a902f5ca18422978f3c16d"Matt smirk disappeared, crouching down next to Derek "Well, Derek - " he said disgusted. "not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's... That's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"/p  
p data-p-id="dfa4ac7065d8fdf77ad0f88fb6fc0b53"I glanced at the boy next to me. "Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal," he replied sarcastically without even thinking. I shook my head side to side. Not now Stiles./p  
p data-p-id="8d7a41632a08de6c992d0ab5bd5eb1bd"I watched as Matt nodded, and before we know it, Stiles fell on top of Derek. Jackson standing behind him, his claws extenden. "You bitch," he murmered, not being able to move. I crept towards Scott, away from Jackson. Scott and I tried to get Stiles of off Derek, but Jackson stopped us. Waving his finger in front of our faces, telling us we shouldn't try anything./p  
p data-p-id="f94394aee8741a1786207b397a5491ac""Get him off of me," Derek grunted/p  
p data-p-id="754657871714e51c411758744ac452d8"Matt chuckled "oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless," he said mockingly./p  
p data-p-id="d79fb45e2fae45f88f5210d4b8736a1c""Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am," Derek threatened followed by a muffled voice coming from Stiles "Yeah, bitch."/p  
p data-p-id="f6da705998912012c532573de29e2663"Again, headlights were flashing through the window and a car stopped. This must be Mrs. McCall. Matt glanced at Scott "is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."/p  
p data-p-id="6be4aaefd38483375c1da298667027ed"I grabbed Scotts arm "Scott, don't trust him."/p  
p data-p-id="00167264bad81eb68747b0cb4d2ffa3c"Matt grabbed Stiles' shirt and rolled him of off my brother, placing his foot on his throat. Tears filled my eyes, hearing Stiles choking. "This work better for ya?" Matt said glancing at me./p  
p data-p-id="8fcd70e42e66ef931137ed5a1f754718"Scott stepped forward "Okay, just stop! Stop!"/p  
p data-p-id="668de4b3da06d9f994d0fc579e6658e5""Then do what I tell you to," Matt said, a veins started to show in his face as he gets angrier./p  
p data-p-id="46bc086c0ade9efb2910d9250bf915e5""Okay. All right. Stop hurting him!" Matt nodded taking his foot of off Stiles who started gasping for air./p  
p data-p-id="346713777139ff514624d0ae2cad9176"He nodded at Jackson "You, take 'em in there. Alicia, you go with them, and don't even dare to try something. You... With me," he told Scott. Jackson grabbed my brother and Stiles by their collar as I walk with them towards the Sheriff's office./p  
p data-p-id="7057bf6d9ddef267bc41e65d1353f6e0"A few seconds after we got there, the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Please, don't tell me he shot Scott's mom. I glanced over at Jackson thinking of a way to help Scott. But it's pointless, Jackson is blocking the door glaring at me. I sighed and leaned back against the wall./p  
p data-p-id="6cc83dae0374abda090eb5f4141f8440"A few minutes later Scott walked into the room, followed by Matt. His hand covering a wound on his side. "Are you okay?" I asked hinting towards his mom. I know he'll heal once we get that bullet out, so I'm not so worried about that./p  
p data-p-id="cf13939a5dbce73d46be16b325e61597"Scott nodded telling me she's alright before facing Matt again "the evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?"/p  
p data-p-id="fbd37ec08b3a240928dbda55d4a19e9a"Matt shook his head from side to side "You... You think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I... I want the book."/p  
p data-p-id="7e7d04e301f44a58b9829dbad20c4b13"I frowned my eyebrows, taking a step forward so I'll stand next to Scott. What the hell is this guy talking about. "What book?"/p  
p data-p-id="6be6785a3298a24383c493af701c3be0""The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." He explained. How does he- . I sighed, I think I know how he knows about the bestiary. That day Scott and Jackson fought at school and Allison had dropped her tablet. He must have seen it before giving the tablet back./p  
p data-p-id="f1aeb3a417963a35ba305a090b81caae"Scott blinked rapidly "I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?"/p  
p data-p-id="bad4a8fcaa80120339ee46765410d751"Matt sighed "I need answers," he muttered./p  
p data-p-id="e4c0d5de9c106d8bb7e6a958aecd624e""Answers to what?" I asked getting frustrated. He killed every deputy in this building for the bestiary?! A book we don't even have./p  
p data-p-id="a132d47d8d089b422e43bd2f60f20d26"He glanced at me before lifting his shirt up "to this." Scales, the same as the kanima's covered a section of his skin. What the ?!/p  
p data-p-id="9e6bee19ae291328d0405641c4b3abe6"****************************/p  
p data-p-id="86ec6849f2b5d0dbf60ccb9f872d7595"Matt instructed Scott to follow him again leaving the three of us, plus Jackson. Jackson was facing the hallway so I took my chance and crouched down next to my brother and Stiles. "Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?" I asked Derek in a hushed voice so Jackson can't hear me./p  
p data-p-id="9473ca9b546d6325fbfdb17f9e682ae6"Derek glanced at me and sighed "I know, the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this."/p  
p data-p-id="55ae5f58b820842e9701aee98f52e775""What do you mean?" Stiles asked./p  
p data-p-id="1ace8bbda3bd93aff127dc7834c3ee91""Universe balances things out. Always does," Derek explained./p  
p data-p-id="93db080ffb0e8fce2aa111b299fd218a""Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Stiles asked glancing at Jackson through the corner of his eyes. "And killing people himself."/p  
p data-p-id="e875c91ec6b8fef384b1fad64ce57e4c""So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?" I asked. It does makes sense. It was never Jackson's choice to kill those people, it was Matt's. Plus the rules say, the kanima goes after murderers. The baby and the deputies weren't killers./p  
p data-p-id="e160c3cfbc9cf98a8988bdf8cca5cfb1"Derek tried to nod "balance."/p  
p data-p-id="5d293615bd30fb20e2895cd1b542c728""Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asked./p  
p data-p-id="e970d5f3b77ece97bd31a1db28fa5a8e"I shook my head "Not likely."/p  
p data-p-id="841815a0dea910fd89bc378929a2c47f"He then waited a beat and deadpanned "Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"/p  
p data-p-id="bcc8b1bc10c0f16ac14d33483e3eddb5""Yep," Derek and I said in unison./p  
p data-p-id="a4743e84f72e584d56592d02ae41c258""All right, so what do we do? Do we just... Do we just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles asked again. I frowned my eyebrows and glanced at Stiles before taking a look at Derek./p  
p data-p-id="15a1078b676173eab470474f6b8fb0cb"Derek glanced at me knowing what I'm going to do. "Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."/p  
p data-p-id="1c91256c4c129aac2ac5e516b7e01f19"I extended my claws and pushed them in Derek's leg so he'll start bleeding. This way the venom can leave his body. "Aw, gross," I heard Stiles say. scrunching up his nose./p  
p data-p-id="595ae1daef40bfdec3b2dce437df1efc"My claws dug deeper in his skin, more blood was coming out. Grunts of pain left Derek's mouth, feeling the venom leaving his body. "So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked my brother, trying to avoid the blood./p  
p data-p-id="498110c2e13b7c74e9831f0e24807432"Derek slightly nodded "I think so. I can move my toes."/p  
p data-p-id="43e635ad6053b0442b99938f351336a6"Stiles sighed "Dude, I can move my toes," he dead-panned./p  
p data-p-id="3a84d429e3d2f10bc41dd9705bcba74b"I sighed getting frustrated. We have to do something now. I dug my claws even deeper, my eyes flashed gold for a second. "Hurry up!" my brother snapped at me./p  
p data-p-id="04ceef47f8c0120104a2d044cb77ab93""Gosh Derek I'm trying. I can't help it your body is not working with me, because your paralyzed, again!" I said twisting my hand a little so the wound would get a little bigger./p  
p data-p-id="6d67be92f719a86f721ae7b645f479ff"All of a sudden the lights went out and loud gunshots filled the air followed by breaking glass. The Argents. A few minutes later Scott busted into the room crouching down besides Stiles. "Take him! Go!" Derek said to the both us trying to get up, the venom almost out of his system./p  
p data-p-id="a60bdb051713cddca88d3fa739fb05de"Scott and I both hoisted Stiles on his feet and dragged him out of the room. Scott started to grunt in pain , the bullet still inside of him. we started to make our way down the hall, followed by Jackson. We opened one of the doors and locked it so hopefully Jackson couldn't come through./p  
p data-p-id="808279d802fe981330017daa86e26483"But ofcourse we weren't that lucky, and he kicked the door open. We stumbled further down the hallway, locking more doors. Jackson kicked every door open, till we found a room with a metal slab to lock the door. We took a step back and sighed, Jackson had stopped following us. We placed Stiles on a chair, who slouched down, not having the strength to sit straight./p  
p data-p-id="326d56f0330adbef04fd9314523b4c5d""okay, Don't move," he said to Stiles earning a glare from the both of us. Really Scott, he's paralyzed. Scott glanced between us before walking towards the door. "you know what I mean," he unlocked the door and ran away leaving the two of us behind./p  
p data-p-id="e52887c722d5e38aaf9dcc0879ee3c02"I immediately closed the door and locked it again. I walked back towards Stiles brushing my hand over my face. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my head making me fall to the ground. I heard Stiles faintly calling my name, but the pain was too much. I couldn't focus on his voice, or anything for that matter./p  
p data-p-id="6cb4ed5899a91155bc34acb8f1e69460"All I could see was a faint vision of my house. Derek is laying on the ground, Lydia sitting next to him. She takes Derek's arm and a set of claws grabbed his wrist. He was crying out in pain till he fainted. A dark shadow came out of the ground "Alicia," a soft female voice whispered. Mom?/p  
p data-p-id="b6577f6b4f90ad8c56ca25ea37a30232""Alicia, you are doing so good. I'm so proud of you," my mom said. I tried to look around but I couldn't see anything. Just a very bright light. "mom!" I yelled, but no response./p  
p data-p-id="2273bd04f28f2e9bd72b1ac6d7d998f8""Alicia, go back. Help your friends." She whispered before everything went silent again./p  
p data-p-id="3eb7c98dc0ef70fc85813cbc24542455""Alicia!" a male voice screamed. the headache disappeared and my vision became clear again. Stiles was the one screaming my name./p  
p data-p-id="a74b131f07917c5b0b1ba6474ada89db"Without giving him answers to the questions he was asking, I opened the door and walked outside. "I'll come back for you Stiles. I promise." I said before running down the hall to help my friend. Just like my mother told me to do./p  
p data-p-id="948201f6fdbcebb3561ed36b71b19ce2"I saw Derek running down the hall, towards the room where the sheriff and Mrs. McCall were locked up. A ran towards him completely transformed. We're gonna take the kanima down./p  
p data-p-id="7df4ffd0ad485e5327e0900708f43790"We both roared, ignoring the scared expression of Mrs. McCall. Right now we have to take the kanima down. Matt turned around facing us, but my eyes were focused on a unconscious Mr. Stilinski. A small whimper came from beside me. Stiles had crawled all the over here, tears streaming down his cheeks./p  
p data-p-id="588e0e424cca5603e76011fa858d0b04"The anger boiled inside of me and ran towards the kanima. It's enough, I don't care it's Jackson. He's going down. Matt ran away like the coward he is, but I didn't care at the moment, we'll get him. Derek followed my lead and a few punches were thrown back and forth. It went exactly the way I wanted to, but then I got pushed backwards, making me collapse with the wall next to Stiles. "Are you okay?" Stiles whispered. But I could only grunt in pain./p  
p data-p-id="2e8bb0f172d86fa8c33185aa0de3896c"The kanima jumped in front of Mrs. McCall after knocking Derek to the floor as well, and growled. Tears welled up in Mrs. McCall's eyes. But before it could do anything, Scott ran into the room digging his claws into the kanima's and flung him away from his mother./p  
p data-p-id="afd608b980269b224acdc47e65cfb50e""Oh, God, Scott? Scott, you okay?" she whimpered. Scott slowly turned around, fully transformed and about to show his mother what he truly is. A werewolf. once he completely had turned around , his mother backed away. "No," she whispered./p  
p data-p-id="88d3978973e103f5d7ef10f94d7c655a"Scott couldn't say anything, except that he would explain to her, before running away again. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. My body was done for today, and so was the rest of me./p 


	27. Chapter 26 runaways

So last night was fun. Getting a gun pointed at my head and all. Oh and best part, Derek and his pack , including me, have to hide for the Argents. I don't know what exactly happened. All I know is that Scott and Gerard were working together, for who knows what reason, and that meant betraying us. I'm not mad at him, he probably did it for Allison and Gerard must have said something to convince him. I don't know. But the best thing, Matt is dead. He drowned, ironic isn't it. As for the Kanima, he's still alive. Derek's been trying to figure out what to do next for the past couple of hours as I just sit on the couch in this old cabin with my eyes closed.

I've been thinking about Allison. She is a full trained huntress now and hates every single supernatural creature roaming the earth. And guess what, especially Derek. Her mother Victoria is dead, because of their stupid code. When an Argent gets bitten, he or she has to die. Allison blames it on Derek. And yes, he's the one that bit his mother, but he didn't kill her. Allison's stupid family did. Also, Derek didn't have a choice. It was either Scott or Victoria, and Derek chose Scott. But I doubt that Gerard and her father told her the truth, I doubt they've told her about the fact Victoria tried to kill Scott.

I haven't talked to Stiles yet. I don't know if I can right now. He's been messed up ever since his dad got fire and it got even worse at Lydia's party. It's probably to leave him alone right now and solve things with his father. I haven't spoken to Lydia either, I don't know where she was when everyone started to hallucinate, and as right now I don't care.

"You decided," Derek's voice interrupted my thoughts. I opened my eyes and stared at the young beta's , Boyd and Eric, waiting for their answer. They had told Derek that they might wanted to leave the pack. Ofcourse Derek is not thrilled about it, he needs his pack now more than ever. "When?"

Erica looked down avoiding Derek's gaze "tonight."

Boyd nodded "Everyone's gonna be at the game. We figured it was the best time."

Erica swallowed a lump that has formed in her throat "It's not like we want to."

I narrowed my eyes at them. How dare they to leave their alpha and pack? Derek stepped forward "What do you want?"

"Since I just turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know," Erica explained.

"Well, I told you there was a price," Derek said not amused.

"Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like this," I rolled my eyes at Boyd. Seriously, what did he expect. You transform in werewolf, and he would live a popular lifestyle? Are you freaking kidding me.

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha," Derek replied turning back around but got stopped by Boyd. "We know."

I gasped, they're going to leave us for another pack. "You wanna look for another pack? How are you even gonna find one?"

The two beta's glanced at each other "we think we already did."

"Like all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable," Erica explained, amazed by their finding. I stood up from the couch and walked towards Derek till I stood right next to him, waiting for further explanation. This can't be real.

"There must have been a dozen of them," Boyd continued followed by Erica "maybe more."

"Yeah, or maybe only two," I said crossing my arms over my chest , Boyd and Erica stared at me confused. "You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, 2 wolves can sound like 20."

Erica scoffed "Look that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. We've made up our minds."

"Yeah, we lost, Derek. And it's over. We're leaving," Boyd said.

Derek shook his head side to side "No. No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running," Derek said his final words before the two beta's left.

Stiles called me just a few minutes ago. Isaac visited Scott, he's going with Erica and Boyd to find that other pack. I wasn't really surprised or anything, but still, I thought he was better than leaving his alpha to fight for himself.

But anyway, I decided to go see him. It didn't feel right to just leave him by himself. The lacrosse team has to play tonight, I know Scott's not going to play because of his situation with his mother right now, so I decided to support Stiles tonight. I'm just gonna try to avoid Allison tonight if she decides to show up.

"How are you doing?" I asked Stiles with a smile as I take a seat on his bed.

He shrugged taking a seat next to me "I had to talk to Ms. Morell today at school. To talk about Matt's death and all."

I nodded "did it help?"

He shrugged again "I don't feel sorry for him. He didn't have the right to kill all those people."

I fumbled with my hand "yeah," I mumbled.

"Have you talked to Allison?" he asked changing the subject.

I shook my head "No, she wants to kill us Stiles. She thinks Derek killed her mother."

He took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb over it in a soothing way. he seems to do that a lot. "Why do you always do that?" I asked him, my cheeks a faint color of red.

He looked up confused "What do you mean."

I shyly hold our intertwined hands up in the air "why do you always take my hand and start rubbing it with your thumb? Not that I'm complaining."

His cheeks turned red, even more red than mine, and started scratching his neck "It just calms me down. You calm me down," he explained starting in my eyes.

I stared back in his beautiful brown ones. Our heads come closer and closer, until our lips brushed slightly against each other. I closed my eyes, and pressed mine against his. He took a sharp intake of breath before our lips started moving in sync, like they are meant for each other. The perfect match.

After a couple of minutes we pulled back, a slight smile crept on my face. Finally, he finally kissed me. "That was a - "

"Perfect," I finished Stiles' sentence. he nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Uhmmm, I should get myself ready for the game tonight. Are you coming?" Stiles asked standing up.

I nodded standing up as well. Ofcourse I'm coming. Stiles stands awkwardly by the doorway of his room not knowing what to do next. So I walked over to him gave him a quick peck on the lips and exited his room. "See you tonight Stiles!" I yelled closing the front door hearing a loud 'yes' coming from his room.

I chuckled shaking my head and stepping in my car. What a dork. But he's mine.

The spots went on and the players came out onto the field. I took a seat next to Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall who sat on the opposite side of him. Scott and Stiles are sitting on the bench talking, but my eyes are wondering around looking for Allison or Lydia but none of them has shown.

"Oh, no. Why is my son running out to the field?" I heard Mr. Stilinski asking with a loud sigh.

I glanced over at the field seeing Stiles walking towards the center. He is actually playing? "He is on the team," I replied my eyes not leaving him.

Realization seemed to hit him, as he glanced at me and back at is son "He is."

I nodded "oh yeah!"

Mr. Stilinski stood up from his seat making a fistpump "He's on the team. He's - he's on the field. My son is on the field!" he screamed proudly. Everyone started staring at him before he awkwardly sat down.

"Scott, can you hear me? Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting," I heard Gerard voice say. I looked around but I couldn't see him and as it seems, neither can Scott.

"Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me, Scott, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or should I start with Derek's little sister? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?" gosh, so he does want Scott to give him Derek.

"Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't - I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood." A loud whistle filled the air and the game has begun. Oh god.

After a few minutes into the game Stiles catches the ball. He proudly stands on the field but got tackled by someone of the opposite team. My legs started to wobble as I glance at the time every 10 seconds.

"He's probably just warming up," Ms. McCall said trying to stay positive.

"Oh, he's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around," a familiar voice said. I glanced next to me seeing that it's Lydia. What the hell?

Where the hell has she been?

hey, so this chapter is not very long and I could've done this episode in one chapter. but I decided 2 would be better.


	28. Chapter 27 a race against the clock

My leg was bouncing up and down. To say I was nervous about tonight was an understatement. Another ball flew through the air and came in contact with Stiles' head. I brought my hand up to my mouth, I glanced next to me seeing Mr. Stilinski's doing the same. I glanced at the clock, only a couple more minutes till first half is over. Only a couple more seconds till this lacrosse field will turn into a bloodbath.

I looked at Gerard, who is standing next to the bleachers wearing a smug look. I glanced over at Scott sitting on the bleachers. I have a plan he mouthed to me. I nodded looking back at the field. My eyes became wide. It's Isaac. I gave him a quick nod, happy that he decided to not run away with Erica and Boyd.

The referee blew the whistle, telling us the game continues. One by one, Isaac knocks people to the ground eliminating players. "Lahey! Ramirez! You're in," coach yelled.

Scott is trying to eliminate players so coach has to let him play. "Murphy. You're in. Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?"

It went on like that until Isaac went down and hard. I rushed over to him together with Scott and kneeled down beside him. "It's not broken. But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading."

"You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns." Gerard spoke to us from across the field. "Alicia, your brother cares for you, more than you think. If you don't want anyone to die tonight, let's say your boyfriend, I recommend you bring Derek to me."

My breath hitched in my throat. Jackson was standing directly behind Stiles who had no idea. My eyes flashed its golden color. "Don't let him get to you. That's all he wants," Scott said to me. I nodded standing back up as the EMT carries a paralyzed Isaac of the field.

"Hey, something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?" Melissa said rushing over to me from her seat on the bleachers. I nodded glancing at Scott. Melissa followed my gaze before running over to her son. I walked over to Mr. Stilinski and Lydia and sat down. I swear to god. Lay one finger on Stiles and I'll make sure it's the last thing you do.

"Somethings wrong. Keep an eye on Stiles," Scott said to me. I slightly nodded, letting him know I heard him before he sprints of to god knows where.

The referee blew the whistle once again and the game continued, only 10 minutes left before half time. I watched Stiles carefully staring dumbfounded at the ball rolling towards his feet. He hesitantly picked it up before running and screaming towards the goal chased by the opposite team. "oh crap," Mr. Stilinski muttered. My eyes grew wider and wider, when Stiles suddenly just stopped.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

I quickly stood up taking in a deep breath. "Shoot it Stiles. Shoot the ball!" I screamed as loud as I could.

He took a quick glance in my direction before shooting the ball. "YAY!" I screamed together with Mr. Stilinski my arms up in the air. I gave him a high five. I proudly nodded at Stiles who had a wide grin on his face. His first goal ever.

That one goal gave him a boost of confidence because a minute later he scored another one. Everyone erupted in cheers and started clapping, me included. I know I should pay more attention to the clock counting down and to Jackson. But I just can't help to be very proud of Stiles and that he finally got to show everyone that he can play lacrosse.

A third goal was made by Stiles the winning goal. I really want to cheer for him, but right now I can't. Time's up and nothing had happened. No deaths. I saw Scott running on the field and ran towards him. "Nothing had happened," I told him worried. I know Gerard doesn't make empty threats. Something will happen.

All of a sudden, all lights went out and the field became completely dark. A loud scream filled the air and my heart stood still. It happened.

Scott and I scanned the field looking for a body. We're dodging people, trying to get to the circle were a body was laying on the ground. We just couldn't see who.

"Scott! Alicia!," I heard Melissa yell over the screaming crowd.

"Mom are you okay?" Scott asked his mom.

Melissa nodded frantically "yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. But somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field."

The lights went back on blinding me for just a second. We ran towards the circle. I stared at the body. What the hell? It's Jackson, he had hurt himself.

Melissa crouched down next to him feeling his pulse searching for a heartbeat. "He's not breathing. No pulse," she muttered.

"Nothing?" Coach asked panicked.

"Nothing," she confirmed.

A panicked Lydia crouched down next to him, tears streaming down her face. Isaac came over to Scott and I and stared at a lifeless Jackson. "Look," I pointed at Jacksons hand.

"He did it to himself," Isaac said.

"Get down here. Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up," Melissa snapped at Lydia who did what she was told.

I started looking around noticing someone's missing. Where's stiles?

"Stiles. Where's Stiles? Where - where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?" Mr. Stilinski screamed worried about his sons wellbeing. And I can't help to think the worse. Gerard must have him.

Jackson was taken to the hospital, and right now Scott, Isaac and I were waiting in the boys locker room for more info. I probably should worry about why Jackson hurt himself, where Gerard went, but all I could think about is where is Stiles? Who took him and is he hurt.

The only thing I could think about right now is, how can I get Stiles back. What if it's too late? What if Gerard killed him? I can't lose anyone else I love. And as it seems, neither can Mr. Stilinski.

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means - " He started but got lost in his words. Tears filled his eyes, his expression full with worry.

He sighed "the hell, I don't know what that means. Um - look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him - "

I nodded giving Mr. Stilinski a slight smile "We'll call you."

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him," Scott said trying to take some of his worries away. But those are just empty words to him, and to me. But I get it, he had to say something.

"Yeah. I'll see you, okay?" Mr. Stilinski said before he walked away.

I turned around with a sigh trying to think of our next step. We need to find Stiles, even if it's just to bring him back to his father.

"McCall. We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up," Coach said walking towards us. I lean against the lockers next to Isaac.

Scott nodded "yeah, I know, coach."

"All right. I mean, I - I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying we - I need you on the team. Get your grades back up." I smiled slightly at coach's words. He's not the sentimental kind of person, but he cares about his team.

"I will," Scott reassured him. Coach nodded before walking away his head hung low. He won, but even that doesn't matter to him right now.

"Is that everyone?" I asked Isaac and Scott watching everyone leave the boys locker room.

I walked over to Stiles locker and ripped the door open and threw it on the ground. We need his clothes to get his scent. "I think so," Isaac muttered glancing at the broken locker "You're gonna find him by scent?"

I nodded handing him Stiles' shoe and giving Scott Stiles' shirt "yeah, we all are."

Isaac looked at the shoe in disgust "But how come he gets his shirt and I get a shoe?" he asked but my eyes were locked on the person standing behind him.

"We need to talk," my brother said sternly.

"All of us," my breath hitched in my throat. And for a minute I felt like my heart could stop beating any second. There he was, in the living flesh. The person who taunted my nightmares ever since I got back to Beacon hills. The one that killed my oldest sister, and the one my brother killed in an act of revenge. My uncle Peter.

"What the hell is this?" I asked getting angry once I'm over the shock. I grabbed my necklace, was it all real? Where my nightmares real? No It can't be, otherwise I would've been dead right now.

Never take the necklace of Alicia, it will protect you. My mother's voice erupted my thoughts.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw Scott talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station," Derek said glancing from me to Scott.

Scott stepped forward "okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" he said defending himself.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom?" Peter said sarcastically. " She's gorgeous."

A growl escaped my lips, still not comfortable with him actually here. "Shut up," Derek and Scott both said in unison.

Isaac leant closer to me "Who is he?" he asked.

"That's our uncle Peter," I explained.

"Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat," Scott continued glaring at Peter.

"Hi," Peter waved. I rolled my eyes at him. If it wasn't Stiles I had to worry about right now, I would be the slashing his throat right now.

Isaac smiled sarcastically "that's good to know."

Scott shook his head side to side "how is he alive?" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows, wanting to know the answer myself. It shouldn't be possible, you can't resurrect people from the dead, nature doesn't work that way. And besides, I would've brought my family back a long time ago.

Derek sighed "look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him."

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead," Isaac replied which seemed to get their attention.

"What?" Derek asked.

I nodded "yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field," I started the explanation. I glanced at Peter "didn't expect that, did you?"

My brother and uncle glanced at each other "okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked confused.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen," Peter explained. I clutched Stiles' shirt tightly in my fist. Gerard did this to Jackson, who knows what he'll do to Stiles.

"But why?" Derek asked our uncle confused.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I haven't been active lately. But i can tell you the story will be finished within the next 2 weeks. we're in the last episode of season 2 right now!

and OMG Stiles is missing and Peter is back 0_0


	29. Chapter 28 this is it

*beep* *beep*

Stiles is save. He's here

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. The text is from Mr. Stilinski. I don't know why he has my number, but I'm happy that he has. "Guys, Stiles is save. He's home," I told mainly Scott and Isaac. We were at my house with Derek and Peter, apparently there is something here what Peter needs for a new plan to take Gerard down.

Scott nodded, telling me that it's ok if I leave to see him. I gave him a smile, not bothering to tell Derek that I'm going to Stiles. I haven't forgiven him for working along with our uncle, that tried to murder him and has murdered our sister.

A few minutes later I knocked on the door waiting for Stiles or Mr. Stilinski to open the door. I tap my foot impatiently on the floor. "Hey Alicia, glad you're here. Stiles is in his room. You know the way," Mr. Stilinski said opening the door further so I could walk inside.

I basically run up the stairs and take a deep breath before knocking on Stiles' bedroom door. "Dad, I said I'm fine," Stiles said in irritation not opening the door, so I knocked again earning a loud sigh and a few grunts before the door finally opened.

My eyes immediately scanned over his face. A deep cut covered his right cheek and a huge graze the other. "You're father let me in," I told him barely making a sound.

He nodded not avoiding my staring eyes. I took a step forward pushing him slightly so we could go inside. "What happened to you?" I whispered closing the door.

"Oh, uh - yeah, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine," he muttered, not giving me much of an answer.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I should've killed Gerard when I had the chance. I should've ripped him in pieces before could've hurt anyone. "Stiles, it's not fine. It was Gerard wasn't it?"

He looked away, silently agreeing. "I should've stopped him when he threatened me. I should've killed him, I- "

Stiles grabbed my shoulders staring deeply in my eyes. "When did he threatened you?"

A tear escaped my left eye, which Stiles gently brushed away with his thumb. "R-right before you made your first goal. He told me if I wouldn't give him Derek, he would hurt you. Scott told me I should keep an eye on you, and I didn't. It's my fault, I was too busy with Jackson that I forget about looking out for you. And now see what happened he hurt you a-and - "

Stiles interrupted my blabbering by hugging me tightly. I sobbed silently in his shoulder, not being able to hold my tears back. It's all too much right now, Stiles got hurt, watching Lydia's grief, Peter back alive and Jackson's death. At some point it's enough.

Stiles gently rubbed my back, patiently waiting for me to calm down. "This isn't your fault ok. You couldn't have stopped him. The guy is sick, wicked," I nodded letting go of his embrace.

Someone knocked on the door so I turned around and opened it not bothering to clean the make-up of off my face. My jaw dropped as the person knocking on the door isn't Mr. Stilinski, as I expected it to be, but Lydia martin. I quickly embraced her noticing the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," I apologized, not only for her boyfriends death, but also about all the secrets and lies I had to tell her.

"it's ok. You have to read this," she said showing me her phone. My eyes grew wide as I took my own phone out of my pocket. 20 missed calls and a text. I walked over to Stiles and showed it to him.

Jackson is alive. come quickly and bring Lydia!

"Hey Lydia, how much do you know?" I asked her putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Pieces. Half of it's like a dream," she said waiting for us to explain more.

Stiles stepped forward so he would stand beside me "yeah, well, guess what? The other half is like a freaking nightmare," Stiles snapped.

"I don't care Stiles, we can save him. Lydia can save him," I told him getting frustrated. I we can help him, we should. he's not just a kanima, and yes there were times I would've loved to kill him. But know that I actually thought he was dead, seeing Lydia like this, we have to help him.

Stiles turned to me "see, that's the problem. You - you don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin' mind. You see, death doesn't happen to you, Alicia. It happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now without you in it? Huh? And look at my face, huh? Come on, you actually think this was meant to hurt me?" Stiles shouted, me backing up a little.

"Hey, Lydia wait!," he yelled his eyes wide. I turned around watching Lydia storm out of the door.

"It's okay. I'll find him myself!" she shouted before I heard a door slam.

Stiles threw his hands up in defeat "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

I shook my head side to side "I's ok Stiles, I'm scared of losing you too. But we have to find Scott right now," I said walking out of the door as well, followed by Stiles. We're gonna save Jackson

"Lydia Come on, get in the car," we pulled over next to Lydia who fierce fully walked down the street. I got into the backseat, so she could step in the front.

"Lydia just remember, Jackson might not be Jackson right now when we arrive okay. So all you need to do is, let him see who he really is," I explained the plan to her. I know it's not much but that's all we got. Lydia can make the Kanima see who he really is, only she can. She nodded taking a deep breath.

"Ok, hold on tight. I'm gonna drive through this wall," Stiles said staring at the wall of a abended building in front of us. I sat back, making myself ready for the crash. Stiles pressed down the gas, driving through the wall on full speed hitting Jackson in the process.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked with a shaky breath glancing at me. But before I could answer the Kanima jumped on top of the car. Lydia, Stiles started screaming as I started growling, my fangs and claws extending. We climbed as fast as we could out of the car me falling on the cement next to Stiles, feeling a little bit dizzy. I guess I had bumped my head pretty hard while driving through the wall.

I looked up at Lydia to see her holding the key to Jackson house in front of him. He had stopped hissing, staring intensely. He recognizes it. Jackson slowly started to transform into himself again taking the key from Lydia. He then looked at Lydia sadly backing away from here.

I glanced at Derek, who's glancing at Peter already knowing their next move. I tried to stand back up, but I couldn't, I was too dizzy. Jackson nodded slightly at Derek before him and Peter sprinted over to him and sunk both of their claws into Jackson who let out a loud gasp. Their killing him

"Noooooooooooooo!" I yelled as he started coughing and gasping for air. Peter and Derek retracted their claws backing away again. Jackson fell to the ground, not being able to stand back up again.

Lydia ran to him crying, as I tried to stand up again with success this time, and clutched myself onto Stiles. "Do you - do you still –" Jackson tried to say in between the coughing.

Lydia sobbed and nodded "I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do."

Jackson closed his eyes and collapsed in Lydia's arms. Her sobs got louder and even I couldn't fight my tears back anymore. He might have been a huge pain in the ass, but he didn't deserve to die. Stiles placed his arms around my shoulder as I lean against him. The golden key fell to the ground as Lydia placed his body on the ground. I buried my face inside the crook of Stiles neck, not being able to watch it anymore.

"Where's Gerard," I heard Allison faintly say, but I just didn't care anymore. The man's dying anyway, his scent betrayed him.

A faint sound of claws scratching on the ground made me turn around. Everyone was staring at Jacksons body. his claws, his werewolf claws were extended and his hand was moving. The wounds on his body were healing, and his eyes popped open. Bright blue eyes were staring at the ceiling of the old building. I watched him slowly standing back up and a low howl escaped his lips. He's a werewolf. but how?

I glanced over at Stiles and smiled. This is it then, we defeated the Kanima and saved Jackson. "So do you want to go on a date with me now?" Stiles asked with a wide grin.

I nodded excitedly "Yes, I would love to."

So a really short chapter but this is it! this was the end of season two and ALMOST the end of Little runner. I'm planning to make an epilogue somewhere in the next 2 weeks. i don't know if I'll make a second book. but if I do it will be next year (only on wattpad).

I'll also edit this story (on wattpad), but I have to take a break from it for a while.


End file.
